Badezimmer
by Feu de Neige
Summary: Lily fällt aus allen Wolken. Ihre Eltern haben sie einfach so verlobt! Sie soll heiraten... und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre: ihr Verlobter ist auch noch James Potter!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_So... da bin ich mal wieder: mit einer neuen Story. Sie trägt den aussagekräftigen Titel: _**'Badezimmer'**_. Wie es zu dem Titel kam ist ne lange Geschichte. Ursprünglich war dies nur der Arbeitstitel, aber ich lasse den Titel jetzt doch so ) Es hat allerdings überhaupt und absolut gar nichts mit einem Badezimmer zu tun. Es kommen zwar Badezimmer drin vor, aber nicht in irgendeiner wichtigen Weise. Die Geschichte ist abgeschlossen, dennoch werde ich sie nur Stück für Stück veröffentlichen. Bin sehr gespannt ob sie überhaupt gefällt. Feedback würde mich sehr freuen._

* * *

Titel: Badezimmer

Länge: 31.042 Wörter, 50 Seiten (Comic Sans MS, Schriftgröße 10)

Kapitel: 17

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Hauptcharakter: Lily

Pairings: Lily/James

Inhaltsangabe: Lily fällt aus allen Wolken. Ihre Eltern haben sie einfach so verlobt! Sie soll heiraten... und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre: ihr Verlobter ist auch noch James Potter!

* * *

_So, ein paar Anmerkungen habe ich noch: Teilweise benehmen sich die Personen ein bisschen sehr merkwürdig und OOC, bitte einfach mal drüber hinwegsehen. Außerdem ist die Handlung nicht nur FriedeFreudeEierkuchen ;) Falls irgendjemandem die Handlung aus irgendeinem Grunde (auch im späteren Verlauf) nicht gefallen sollte: dann haltet doch bitte einfach Abstand vom Weiterlesen. Naja, dann lasst euch einfach mal überraschen. Viel Spaß!_

* * *

_**Badezimmer**_

_ Hier fängt die Geschichte an  
_

**Chapter 1: Ein Fall aus allen Wolken**

Sie mochte ihn nicht. Aber auch wenn sie ihm es schon tausendmal gesagt hatte, er gab ja nicht auf. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, sie hasse ihn, aber wenn sie darüber nachdachte… nein, sie hasste ihn nicht. Hass fühlte sich anders an. Bei ihm war es einfach Abneigung, weil er sie ständig nervte.

Sie musste über sich selbst schmunzeln, wie oft hatte sie ihn angeschrieen, wie oft hatten sie sich gestritten. Und trotzdem: eigentlich war das ganze doch lustig. Ja, wenn sie ehrlich war mochte sie das Streiten mit ihm. Ja, sie mochte es.

Es fröstelte sie. Obwohl es Osterferien waren, war es noch sehr kühl nachts. Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster um es zu schließen. Vorher gab sie ihrer Eule noch einen Keks und ließ sie wieder in die Nacht fliegen.

Dann nahm sie ihren kleinen roten Kater Merlin, der auf dem Boden saß und mit einer Socke spielte auf den Arm und trug ihn mit aufs Bett, wo sie sich niederließ und nochmals den Brief las, den er ihr geschickte hatte. Dadurch lag sie jetzt hier in ihrem Zimmer und dachte über ihn nach. Was er wohl damit meinte?

_Liebe Lily,_

_ich weiß, dass du in deinen Ferien nicht von mir gestört werden willst, aber ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun habe. Bitte verurteile mich deswegen nicht, es war nicht meine Idee, das würde ich niemals tun. Schuld sind ganz allein meine, und auch deine, Eltern. Ich war sehr überrascht, konnte aber nichts ändern und weiß nun nicht, was du davon halten wirst, deshalb schreibe ich dir jetzt schon, damit du mich nicht als Schuldigen verdächtigst. Ich weiß nicht, wann wir uns wieder sehen werden, aber ich denke bald._

_Bis dahin wünsche ich dir weiter schöne Ferien._

_James Potter_

Was meinte er? Womit hatte er nichts zu tun? Ihr war nichts Merkwürdiges bekannt, für das sie ihn beschuldigen könnte. Der Brief verwirrte sie. Abwesend streichelte sie das Fell des kleinen Katers, der leise schnurrte und sich an sie kuschelte. Dann löschte sie das Licht und schlief ein, ohne noch lange über den Brief und über James Potter nachzudenken.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Lily mit Merlin auf dem Arm die Küche. Ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester Petunia saßen schon am Frühstückstisch.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie alle und setze sich hinzu.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Lily! Ist es nicht ein herrlicher Tag?"

Lily blickte ihren Vater erstaunt an, so kannte sie ihn ja gar nicht. Auch ihre Mutter strahlte. Nur Petunia guckte finster drein, wie immer.

„Was ist denn mit euch los? Gibt's was zu feiern?"

„So was Ähnliches. Wir sagen es dir noch. Hast du denn heute was vor?" fragte ihre Mutter liebevoll.

„Ja, Rachel kommt nachher vorbei, wir wollen irgendwas unternehmen. Genauer wissen wir es aber noch nicht."

Rachel war Lilys beste Freundin. Selbst in den Ferien verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit zusammen.

„Schön, macht das. Wann kommt sie?"

Lily sah auf die Uhr. Es war gerade neun geworden. „So gegen halb elf wollte sie herkommen, also, eher herflohen."

„In Ordnung", Marie Evans blickte zu ihrem Mann, der nickte, „und könntest du bitte vorher, oder am besten schon gleich nach dem Frühstück mal ins Wohnzimmer kommen? Wir möchten dir gerne etwas sagen." Sie lächelte.

Lily, die sich gerade ein Brötchen schmierte, hielt inne. Warum sagten sie ihr das nicht jetzt? Warum so förmlich? So waren sie doch sonst nicht. Aber weil beide so glücklich aussahen, nickte sie nur und fragte nicht weiter nach.

Nach dem Essen machte sie für Merlin eine Dose Katzenfutter auf, bevor sie nach oben ging um sich umzuziehen. Sie sah, dass ihre kleine Eule Meelyn, ein Steinkauz, schon auf sie wartete.

„Na, du Hübsche? Wieder da?" begrüßte sie die Eule, die die ganze Nacht unterwegs gewesen war um zu jagen. Lily liebte ihre Tiere. Merlin war noch sehr jung, sie hatte ihn erst zu Beginn der Ferien bekommen, was sie sehr gefreut hatte. Eine Katze wollte sie schon immer haben. Aber auch mit Meelyn verbrachte sie viel Zeit. Wenn sie in Hogwarts war und nicht gut drauf war beschäftigte sie sich mit der Eule, wanderte mit ihr über die Ländereien und vergaß alle Sorgen.

Gedankenverloren streichelte sie über das braune Gefieder, als ihr Blick wieder auf den Brief von gestern fiel.

Du willst mich doch nur verwirren, dachte sie und legte ihn weg.

* * *

Später ging sie hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihre Eltern sich leise unterhielten. Sie setzte sich hinzu und sah ihre Eltern erwartend an. Petunia war nicht da, sollte sie denn nicht die Nachricht erfahren, die ihre Eltern so glücklich machte?

„So, Lily", begann ihr Vater Aaron Evans, „du weißt ja, dass wir große finanzielle Probleme haben. Glücklicherweise haben wir eine Lösung gefunden. Wir sind wirklich sehr glücklich darüber."

Auch ihre Mutter lächelte. Rückt ihr jetzt endlich mal mit der Sprache raus?

„Wir haben ein sehr nettes Ehepaar in den letzten Wochen kennen gelernt. Gemeinsam mit ihnen ist uns diese Idee gekommen und wir konnten sie einfach nicht mehr verwerfen."

Schön, dass wir vielleicht die Geldprobleme lösen können, Dad verdient einfach nicht mehr genug, seit es der Firma so schlecht geht, dachte Lily, als ihre Mutter tief Luft holte und vorfuhr: „Lily, du hast ja jetzt nur noch drei Monate Schule vor dir und wir sind wirklich stolz auf dich, dass du so eine gute Schülerin, ja sogar Schulsprecherin, bist.

Du bist ja jetzt 17 Jahre alt, und in der Zaubererwelt schon volljährig, das wissen wir. Bei uns hier bist aber noch nicht mündig, also haben wir noch das Sorgerecht. Um es kurz machen, Lily, wir haben dich verlobt."

Halt. Stopp. Nochmal zurück. Bitte was?

„Bitte was?" fragte Lily tonlos.

„Verlobt. Füreinander bestimmt. Einander versprochen. Nachdem du die Schule fertig hast, wirst du heiraten!" Ihre Mutter war richtig fröhlich.

„Ich… was? …aber", weiter kam sie nicht, ihr Vater fuhr fort:

„Unsere Bekannten, nein, eigentlich sind sie schon richtig gute Freunde geworden, haben einen Sohn in deinem Alter. Sie wollen nicht, dass er irgendein Mädchen nimmt, sondern jemand anständigen. Außerdem haben sie Geld. Mit dem Geld deines Zukünftigen können wir uns über Wasser halten. Wir haben dir ja nur nicht gesagt, dass man uns schon fast mal das Haus zur Zwangsversteigerung weggenommen hätte, während du in der Schule warst. Harold und Elisabeth wissen das alles und wollen uns auch so helfen. Und für dich haben wir einen ordentlichen jungen Mann!"

Lily sah und hörte alles wie durch Nebel. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! „Das ist jetzt nicht euer Ernst, nicht wahr?" fragte sie langsam.

„Doch, natürlich! Wir haben schon alles arrangiert!"

Als Lily die ganze Sache einigermaßen verstanden hatte, ihr Gehirn weigerte sich, dass zu verstehen, sprang sie auf. Temperament geht eben doch irgendwann durch!

„Das ist doch nicht Wahr!", rief sie aufgebracht, „Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Ich heirate doch nicht irgendwen, nur damit ihr mehr Geld habt! Niemals! Wo kommen wir denn da hin! Sind wir hier im Mittelalter?!"

Ihre Eltern lächelten nur und sahen sehr sicher in ihrer Entscheidung aus. „Lily, du bist unsere Tochter, und wenn wir dich verheiraten ist das unser gutes Recht."

Wie konnten sie nur so ruhig bleiben? Lily war gerade mal 17, sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich, wollte einen Beruf ergreifen und ihr Leben leben! Sprachlos starrte sie ihre Eltern an.

„Das… das könnt ihr nicht tun! Das ist mein Leben! Ich entscheide darin! Warum… warum überhaupt ich? Warum nicht Petunia?" schrie sie nun schon fast, verzweifelt versucht einen Ausweg zu finden oder die versteckte Kamera in einer Zimmerecke zu entdecken.

„Weil es eben gerade so gut passt, dass wir diese netten Zauberer kennen gelernt haben."

Lily fühlte sich wie erschlagen. „Und wen", sprach sie voller Bitterkeit, „wen, bitteschön, soll ich eurer Meinung nach heiraten?"

„Ich schätze du kennst ihn, ein anständiger junger Mann, geht auf deine Schule… er heißt James Potter."

Bei diesen Worten war Lily alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen, soweit überhaupt noch welche vorhanden gewesen war. „… Potter?!" fragte sie mit erstickter Stimmer.

„Jaaha" singsangte ihre Mutter. „Und da du ja noch fast drei Wochen Ferien hast, habt ihr ja noch Zeit euch besser kennenzulernen. Im Sommer wird dann geheiratet. Wir fahren noch in jetzt in den Osterferien zum Anwesen der Potters nach Godric's Hollow."

Lily glaubte ihren Ohren kaum. „Und wie ich den Typ kenne. Eins lasst euch gesagt sein: Ich werde James Potter _niemals _heiraten! Ich bin verdammt noch mal volljährig und überhaupt – so was ist doch bestimmt gar nicht mehr zulässig!" Jetzt schrie sie regelrecht und stürmte aufgebracht aus dem Raum.

Hinter ihr erklang die Stimme ihres Vaters, nun längst nicht mehr so freundlich und fröhlich. „Volljährig vielleicht! Aber nicht hier bei uns! Und hier spielt nunmal die Musik! Wir bestimmen noch immer. Und du wirst heiraten – und wenn ich dich eigenhändig zum Altar schleppe!"

In ihrem Zimmer schmiss Lily sich aufs Bett und konnte ein Schluchzen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Wie konnten sie ihr das bloß antun? Es war doch ihr leben! Hemmungslos weinte sie in ihr Kopfkissen.

* * *

Einige Zeit später hatte sie sich schon wieder etwas beruhigt, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Lily drehte sich um. „Rachel!", sagte sie ehrlich erfreut, was sich aber nicht so wirklich in ihrer Stimme wiederfinden ließ, zumal sie ganz verheult war. „Ich habe dich gar nicht reinkommen hören."

Rachel nickte langsam. „Deine Eltern haben mir eben alles in drei Sätzen erzählt." Sie beugte sich hinunter und schloss ihre Freundin in die Arme. „Es ist wirklich scheiße, ich fühle mit dir."

Lily nickte und nahm das von Rachel dargebotene Taschentuch an. „Weißt du, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich kann ja schlecht von Zuhause weglaufen oder so, und ich will ja auch zur Schule gehen!"

Rachel zuckte nur mitfühlend die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Willst du jetzt erstmal nicht mehr darüber nachdenken und wir beiden machen was? Aber egal was kommt, du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich dir helfe!"

Lily lächelte gequält. „Aber warum Potter? Warum grade er? Ich hasse ihn! Das einzige, was ich an ihm mag, ist das Streiten."

„Du magst es, dich mit ihm zu streiten?" fragte Rachel erstaunt.

„Ja.", lachte Lily. „Ich fasse es auch nicht!"

Rachel war froh ihre Freundin wieder lachen zu sehen.

* * *

**_Etwaige Rechtschreibfehler dürfen behalten werden. Das nächste Chapter gibt's auch erst wenn ich aus dem Urlaub zurückbin, bis dann )_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_**So, da bin ich wieder, frisch zurück aus dem Urlaub. Hier kommt auch schon das zweite Kapitel. Nochmals Danke an alle, die gereviewt haben!**_

**Das letzte Mal vergessen: Disclaimer: Alles irgendwie bekannte aus dem Harry Potter-Universum gehört JKR und/oder Warner Bros. Inc.** **Mir gehören nur der Plot und unwichtige OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Der erste Besuch in der Höhle des Löwen**

Die beiden Freundinnen hatten den Tag so gut es ging totgeschlagen und Rachel hatte auch noch bei den Evans zu Abend gegessen, was das Verhältnis der Familie bei Tisch sehr gelockert hatte. Sonst wäre Lily wohl nichtmal zum Abendessen heruntergekommen, auch wenn sie jetzt es nicht lassen konnte, ihre Eltern böse anzufunkeln.

Später standen die beiden Mädchen vor dem Kamin und verabschiedeten sich. „Die nächsten Tage können wir uns nicht sehn, Lil. Meine Oma kommt zu Besuch. Aber am Samstag geht's, soll ich dann vorbeiflohen?"

Lily wollte gerade antworten, als ihre Mutter aus der Küche rief: „Am Samstag kann Lily nicht, da fahren wir alle zum Abendessen nach Godric's Hollow zu den Potters."

Lily traf der Schlag. „Was?", donnerte sie zurück. „Wann habt ihr das denn beschlossen?"

„Heute Nachmittag. Ganz kurzfristig."

„Das könnt ihr vergessen! Ich fahre da nicht hin!" schrie sie und rannte aus dem Raum „In meinem ganzen Leben nicht!"

Ohne sich weiter um ihre Eltern oder auch um Rachel, die ihr mitleidig nachsah, zu kümmern, lief Lily hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Sie weinte nicht mehr. Diese Verzweiflung war gewichen. Sie konnte es einzig und allein nicht mehr verstehen, dass ihre Eltern ihr so etwas antaten. Unverstanden von der ganzen Welt verkroch sie sich die nächsten Tage in ihrem Zimmer, nur in der Gesellschaft ihres kleinen Katers. Ihre Eltern ignorierte sie geflissentlich, egal was sie taten und sagten.

* * *

Sie war unzufrieden. Die ganzen Tage lang. Bald war es Samstag. Da sie nicht mehr mit ihren Eltern sprach, wusste sie nicht ob diese vielleicht schon von dem Gedanken zu den Potters zu fahren, Abstand genommen hatten. Sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne schien, der Himmel war blau. Das waren wirklich herrliche Osterferien. Beinahe schon Frühsommerwetter. Sie ließ den Blick über den Garten schweifen, den Ort an dem sie früher so viel Spaß gehabt hatte. Sie hatte dort als kleines Mädchen mit ihrer Schwester gespielt, mit dem Hund der Nachbarn getobt, mit ihrer Familie Geburtstage gefeiert. Bei diesen Erinnerungen wurde ihr ganz anders. Sollte das alles vorbei sein? Sie liebte ihre Eltern. Sie würde auch alles für sie tun, aber was sie von ihr erwarteten war unglaublich. Sie wollten sie verheiraten. Ja, hatten sie schon versprochen. An jemanden, den sie einfach nicht ausstehen konnte. Unfassbar!

Da sie nicht wusste wie ihre Eltern heute drauf waren, ob sie immer noch wegfahren wollten oder ob sie diesen Plan schon verworfen hatten, blieb sie den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer. Ihre Zimmertür hatte sie verschlossen. Die letzten paar Tage hatte sie ihr Zimmer praktisch nicht verlassen, heute blieb sie die ganze Zeit drin.

Am gegen Abend drückte plötzlich jemand die Türklinke ihrer Tür hinunter. Lily, recht erschrocken, da sie gerade in einem Buch gelesen hatte, dabei aber so in Gedanken versunken war, dass sie eh kein Wort verstand, blickte auf. Das hatte sie schon immer gehasst! Dass ihre Eltern seit jeher ihr Zimmer ohne Anzuklopfen betraten, im Klartext: aus heiterem Himmel plötzlich die Tür aufrissen! Aber nun war die Tür abgeschlossen. Sie atmete erleichtert aus. Niemand konnte sie nach Godric's Hollow, zum Anwesen der Potters, zwingen!

Etwas später klopfte es. „Lily?"

Es war ihre Mutter. Eigentlich wollte Lily gar nicht reagieren, grummelte dann aber doch: „Was?"

„Ich habe dir was zum Anziehen mitgebracht und dann machst du dich bitte hübsch, wir wollen um sieben los!"

Lily dachte nicht im Traum daran. Sollten sie doch alleine gehen. Bald darauf hörte sie wieder die Stimme ihrer Mutter. „Lily! Jetzt benimm dich bitte und zieh dich um!"

Lily seufzte. Vielleicht sollte sie die Geduld ihrer Eltern nicht überstrapazieren. Sie wartete, bis es wieder still wurde, öffnete dann ihre Tür durch die Monty auch gleich hinaus schlüpfte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr eigentlich sehr schöne Sachen mitgebracht. Einen langen weißen Rock und ein grünes T-Shirt. Wenigstens etwas Positives. Seufzend nahm sie die Sachen mit in ihre Zimmer, zog sich um und verschwand dann im Bad.

Schließlich ging sie fertig die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche. Ihre Eltern und Petunia warteten schon.

„Lily, setz dich bitte", wies ihr Vater sie an. „Wir werden dort hingehen und du wirst dich von deiner besten Seite zeigen. Du wirst höflich und freundlich sein."

Lily zog einen Schmollmund.

„Lily, wir wollen nur das beste für dich. Versteh uns doch! Das ist so eine gute Partie für dich!" sagte ihre Mutter dazwischen.

„Also, jetzt flohen wir nach Godrics Hollow. Ich kann dich wirklich vor den Traualtar zerren, also mach es uns allen einfach. Marie, geh du doch mit Lily vor."

Ihre Mutter packte Lily wie ein Kleinkind an der Hand. Als ob sie sich jetzt so daneben benehmen würde…

Gemeinsam flohten sie zum Anwesen der Potters.

* * *

Als sie mit ihrer Mutter aus dem Kamin in stieg, erwartete sie schon eine Frau mit roten Haaren in einem hübschen Kleid und strahlte die Gäste an.

„Lilian! Wie schön dich kennen zu lernen! Ich bin Elisabeth Potter. Mein Mann heißt Harold, er wird auch gleich kommen."

Sie wollte nicht wirklich antworten, sondern einfach so unhöflich sein, dass seine Eltern es sich vielleicht noch mal überlegten. Die Hand ihrer Mutter umfasste ihr Handgelenk immer noch so fest, dass sie sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln zwang. Ihren Sprechstreik würde sie aber nicht aufgeben.

Hinter ihnen traten noch ihr Vater und Petunia aus dem Kamin.

„Kommt doch bitte mit in den Salon", sagte Mrs. Potter als sie ihn auch begrüßt hatte und ging voran durch die Eingangshalle bis in einen großen Raum. Der ‚Salon' war freundlich und großzügig eingerichtet, darin stand auch ein riesiger Esstisch.

„Setzt euch doch schon, das Essen wird bald aufgetragen." Ihre Eltern gingen sofort zu dem Tisch und setzten sich. Lily war noch zu geschockt von dem ganzen Ausmaß des Anwesens. Bei einem flüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster hatte sie gesehen wie weit sich das Grundstück noch erstreckte und wie hoch das unglaublich große Haus war. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass James Potter quasi in einem Schloss lebte! Außerdem war sie sich noch nicht ganz so sicher wie sie sich nun hier verhalten sollte.

Eine Tür ging auf und nun betrat Mr. Potter das Zimmer. Ein großer, recht gut aussehender, dunkelhaariger Mann. Eigentlich sah er James sehr ähnlich. Lily konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sein Haar früher mal genauso wirr war wie das seines Sohnes. Gekleidet war er mit einem feinen Anzug. Er nickte Lily zu. „Hallo, Lilian." Dann ging er hinüber zum Tisch. Lily glaubte ihren Eltern nun wirklich, dass sie sich mit den Potters angefreundet hatten, so herzlich wie sie miteinander umgingen. Nur Petunia saß genauso dumm da wie immer, und funkelte den Hauselfen, der ihr etwas zu trinken einschenkte böse und angewidert an.

Jetzt hörte sie wieder Schritte und wandte sich um. James und Sirius kamen nun auch noch in den Raum. Lily und James starrten sich an. Beide wohl recht unglücklich.

Mrs. Potter rief zu ihnen rüber: „Nun kommt schon her und setzt euch! Wie lange wir uns doch schon auf dieses Ereignis freuen, dass wir uns mal alle sehen!"

Lily blickte sie wie vom Donner gerührt an.

Schließlich sagte Sirius: „Hallo Evans. Jaaah… wie lange wir dich doch schon erwarten." Belustigt wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen.

Das brachte Lilys Schweigen zum brechen. „Das du das witzig findest war ja klar, Black. Erfreust dich an dem Pech anderer Leute!"

„Du weißt doch, Lilyflower, ich bin ein fröhlicher Mensch."

„Kommt ihr drei?" rief Mr. Potter nun auch.

Sie nahmen nun auch am Tisch Platz. Lily wählte das kleinere Übel und setzte sich neben ihre Schwester. Die Eltern begannen sich sofort über irgendwelche unwichtigen Dinge zu unterhalten und Lily war ganz froh, dass sie nicht direkt angesprochen wurde. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihre Mutter seine Eltern instruiert nicht direkt die Hochzeit anzusprechen, damit die Situation nicht eskalierte. Sie saß nun James gegenüber, und spürte seinen Blick auf ihr. Ihren Blick hielt sie gesengt. Nicht, dass doch jemand auf die Idee kam sie anzusprechen. Ihre Haare versteckten teilweise ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte so das Gefühl sich darunter verstecken zu können. Sie wollte James nicht ansehen. Und dann der Gedanke ihn zu heiraten! Sie mochte ihn doch nicht mal! Warum geschah ihr das? Es gab so viele Mädchen, die sich die Finger danach lecken würden, James Potter heiraten zu können. Warum also gerade sie?

Sie würde einfach die Zeit hier absitzen, kein Wort sagen und beten, dass es bald zu Ende war. Darüber, wie sie den Kelch an sich vorübergehen lassen könnte, konnte sie sich auch später noch Gedanken machen.

Sie studierte die Maserung des Holztisches und versuchte die frohen Stimmen ihrer Eltern zu verdrängen. Wenigstens sagte James nichts. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn sonst erwürgt. Aber er schien ja auch nicht ganz zu wissen, was hier vor sich ging.

„Lily!" hörte sie nun die ungeduldige Stimme ihrer Mutter.

Sie schaute auf und funkelte sie an. „Ja?"

„Antworte bitte wenn du gefragt wirst."

Schämte sie sich für ihre Tochter und versuchte das mit Wut zu überspielen? Lily seufzte. Hier hatte sie eh keine Chance sich zu widersetzen, dass ließ ihre gute Erziehung nicht zu.

„Ähm, ja, bitte?" fragte sie also.

„Ich hatte dich nur gefragt wie es so in der Schule bei dir läuft", sagte Mrs. Potter freundlich. Lily konnte nicht anders als sie anzulächeln. Irgendwie war ihr diese Frau sympathisch, auch wenn sie mit daran schuld war, dass sie in dieser Misere war, aber sie hatte so ein Glänzen in den Augen.

„Oh, ganz gut soweit. Bald sind ja die UTZe, dafür werden wir wohl viel lernen müssen. Die Schulsprecherarbeit ist eigentlich auch machbar."

Mrs. Potter nickte. „James, warum erzählst du immer, du würdest so viel für dein Schulsprecheramt extra machen müssen?"

James rang sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln durch. „Weißt du, Mum, jeder versteht anders was ‚viel' ist. Aber es geht eigentlich."

„Und könnt ihr gut zusammen arbeiten?"

Lily und James sahen sich wieder an. Keiner wusste was zu antworten. Sie hatten es geschafft sich irgendwie zu arrangieren. Sie kratzen sich zumindest bei der Arbeit nicht die Augen aus. Auch wenn sie sich sonst ja oft stritten.

Sirius räusperte sich. „So, da die beiden sich nur anstarren. Also ich denke, sie vertragen sich grade so einigermaßen."

Mittlerweile war das Essen gekommen und Lily rettete sich vor weiteren Fragen, während das Tischgespräch wieder gänzlich unter den Erwachsenen geführt wurde.

* * *

_TBC_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**_Jetzt hätt' ich doch fast vergessen, das neue Kapitel hochzuladen... aber hier kommt es ;-) Viel Spaß! _**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Das Badezimmer**

**Oder: Eingesperrt**

Nach etwa zwei Stunden, sobald alle Gänge durch waren, baten die Potters ihre Gäste ins Wohnzimmer. Ein schöner Kamin in dem Feuer prasselte wärmte den Raum. Viele Bilder von bekannten Zauberern schmückten die Wände.

Sie setzten sich auf die rote Couchgarnitur. Mr. Evans räusperte sich. „Also, vielen Dank nochmals für das schöne Essen. Ich denke wir könnten nun langsam mal", er warf seiner Tochter einen warnenden Blick zu, „weitere Details der nahenden Vermählung besprechen."

Lily blickte zu Boden und versuchte sich zu bändigen. Sie hoffte inständig bald nach Hause zu können. Mittlerweile hatte es draußen angefangen zu regnen. Dies passte hervorragend zu Lilys aktueller Stimmung.

Mrs. Potter sprach schon einige Zeit über Sachen wegen der Hochzeit, wobei Lily nicht zuhörte, der bloße Gedanke war für sie schlimm genug, als dass sie mehr darüber wissen wollte, da klopfte es an der Tür. Ein kleiner Hauself steckte den Kopf zur Tür rein. „Sir, Goggy entschuldigt sich tausendmal wegen der Störung, aber es ist wichtig, Sir."

Mr. Potter erhob sich. „Ich komme." Damit ging er aus dem Zimmer.

„Also, ja. Die Hochzeit soll am besten direkt nach dem Ende des Schuljahres stattfinden. Wir haben das wichtigste schon alles vereinbart. Man müsste nur noch einen Vertrag aufsetzen und dann -"

Die Tür sprang auf. „Schatz! Es gab einen Angriff. Ist aber wohl nicht ganz so schlimm. Ich muss noch mal weg! Aus Sicherheitsgründen wird gleich das Flohnetzwerk überall gesperrt! Ich habe keine Zeit mehr!" Damit war Mr. Potter schon wieder aus dem Wohnzimmer entschwunden.

James und Sirius sprangen auf und eilten ihm nach. Lily sah ihnen erschrocken nach.

Mrs. Potter schien ebenso erschrocken, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie sie erreichte kam Sirius schon wieder. „Er ist schon weg. Und gleich nach ihm hat sich der Kamin verschlossen." Sein Blick huschte zu den Evans.

Dann kam auch James wieder ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich habe Goggy gefragt. Anscheinend gab es einen Angriff von Todessern in der Winkelgasse. Aber es ist wohl niemand zu Schaden gekommen und sie konnten größtenteils gefasst werden. Dad musste jetzt noch mal ins Büro." Als er Lilys fragenden Blick sah, fügte er hinzu. „Mein Vater ist der stellvertretende Zaubererminister."

Mrs. Potter nickte. „Nun, ich glaub wirklich, dass es nicht so schlimm ist. Allerdings könnt ihr jetzt nicht mehr nach Hause, wenn das Flohnetzwerk vorsichtshalber gesperrt wurde. Und das Wetter ist jetzt so schlecht, da könnt ihr auch nicht anders fahren. Ihr werdet wohl hier übernachten müssen."

Lily stöhnte leise. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein… jetzt musste sie noch länger hier bleiben. Ihr Vater, der ihr Aufstöhnen gehört hatte, warf ihr auch sogleich einen bösen Blick zu. Ihre Mutter bedankte sich für die Gastfreundschaft von Elisabeth Potter.

„Wir haben leider nur ein Gästezimmer. Petunia kann mit dort auf dem Sofa schlafen. Ich denke Lily kann sich auch mit bei James im Zimmer arrangieren."

„WAS?" tönte es aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen. Im Gegensatz zu Lily verstummte James aber gleich wieder. Als Sohn eines in der Politik so wichtigen Mannes musste er sich halt zurückhalten.

Lily hingegen platze nun endgültig der Kragen. „Verdammt noch mal! Ich will Potter nicht heiraten, versteht ihr das denn nicht?! Ich will einfach nicht! Und ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht mit in seinem Zimmer übernachten! Wo sind wir denn hier? Ich fass es einfach nicht!" Sie rannte aus dem Raum. Und einfach immer weiter. Dieses Haus hatte ja unglaublich viele Flure. Sie war irgendwo falsch abgebogen, aber mit einigen Umwegen fand sie zurück zur Eingangshalle. Sie warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den Kamin, aber sie wusste ja, dass das Netzwerk zurzeit nicht ging. Minutenlang stand sie einfach nur da, lauschte und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Und schon hörte sie wieder Schritte. Ihr Vater kam. Sie wappnete sich innerlich schon mal dagegen, was sie jetzt wieder zu hören bekommen würde.

„Lily! Willst du uns blamieren? Das du sich so aufführst! Unglaublich! Deine Schwester würde sich niemals so aufführen!" sagte ihr Vater scharf, als er auf sie zukam.

„Dann verkauf doch sie an Potter!" schrie Lily verzweifelt.

Ihr Vater packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie hinter sich her. „Wie witzig! Du wirst ihn heiraten, keine Widerrede." Während Lily sich noch wehrte und wand hatten sie schon zwei Treppen und einen weiteren langen Flur passiert.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ihr mir so was antut!"

„Reiß dich zusammen, geh da rein und denk mal darüber nach was du uns schuldig bist!" Er hatte eine Tür geöffnet und stieß sie nun in das Zimmer. „Gute Nacht!" Damit schloss es die Tür und man hörte einen Schlüssel im Schloss drehen.

Lily saß wie erschlagen auf dem Boden, Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Als sie hörte, dass offenbar abgeschlossen wurde, sprang sie auf, hängte sich mit ihrer letzten Kraft an die Klinke und versuchte die Türe zu öffnen. Aber sie ging nicht auf und Lily ließ sich an der Tür auf den Boden sinken und schluchzte.

* * *

James Potter, der bis dahin schweigend auf seinem Bett gesessen hatte, immerhin war dies sein Zimmer, richtete sich auf. Nachdem Lily aus dem Wohnzimmer gerannt war, hatte seine Mutter Sirius und ihn auf ihre Zimmer geschickt und war selber gegangen um Marie Evans das Gästezimmer zu zeigen.

„Lily?"

Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und sah ihn an. Bevor er etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, fragte sie: „Hast du ein Bad?"

Er nickte und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung einer anderen Tür. Schnell stand sie auf und ging, sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischend, ins Badezimmer. Verzweifelt stützte sie sich auf dem Waschbecken ab, klatschte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und betrachtete ihr Gesicht im Spiegel.

Das konnte doch alles einfach nicht wahr sein! Warum bloß? Sie konnte die Situation nicht verstehen. Warum taten ihre Eltern ihr so etwas an?

Sie atmete tief durch und sah sich erstmal im Bad um. Es war weißgefliest mit blauen Bordüren und Applikationen. Das Mondlicht schien durch das Fenster und erhellte einen Teil des kleinen Raumes obwohl es getrübt war durch den anhaltenden Regen. Vorsichtig tastete Lily sich im Dunkeln vor zum Lichtschalter.

Nun im Hellen setzte sie sich auf den ebenfalls blauweißen Badezimmerteppich. Eine weitere Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Wange. Sie wischte sie weg. Warum weinte sie so sehr? Das war es gar nicht wert. Niemand konnte sie zwingen jemanden zu heiraten, den sie beim besten Willen nicht wollte. Es war bestimmt nur alles ein böser Traum.

Ihr Blick fiel auf eine rote Stelle auf ihrem Handgelenk, an der ihr Vater sie gepackt hatte um sie hierher, in James Zimmer, zu zerren. Warum überhaupt sein Zimmer? Es konnte ja wohl nicht sein, dass in so einem großen Herrenhaus kein weiteres Gästezimmer war! Sie sah wieder zum Fenster. Konnte sie vielleicht rausklettern? Nein, es war der zweite Stock und es waren auch keine Bäume in der Nähe über die sie hätte klettern können. Ihr Zauberstab? Verflucht! Den hatte sie in der kleinen Tasche, die sie mitgenommen hatte, und die hatte sie an der Garderobe in der Eingangshalle der Potters stehen gelassen.

„Lily?" James klopfte an die Tür. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie antwortete nicht. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen. Ihn nicht sehen.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und guckte vorsichtig ins Bad. Sie saß immer noch genau so auf dem kleinen Teppich. „Alles okay?" fragte er besorgt.

Sie starrte auf den gefliesten Boden und nickte langsam.

„Gut. Ich dachte schon…"

„Was?" fragte sie müde. „Dass ich mir die Pulsadern aufschneide?" Sie guckte traurig.

„Nun, ja, irgendwas in die Richtung." Er lächelte schief, unsicher, auch nicht wissend was man in so einer Situation sagen konnte. „Bleibst du die ganze Nacht dort sitzen, oder…"

Wieder glitzerte eine Träne in ihren Augen. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber sie rutschte nur ein Stück weiter weg. Dann hob sie den Blick und sah ihn an. „Nein, ich komme auch wieder heraus aus dem Bad." Sie stand langsam auf und ging an ihm vorbei, während er ihr die Tür aufhielt. In seinem Zimmer ließ sie sich gleich wieder auf den Boden sinken. Es lag ein weicher, weißer Teppich auf dem Parkett.

„Möchtest du ein Taschentuch?" Sie so zu sehen tat ihm in der Seele weh.

Lily nickte. Er reichte ihr ein paar Taschentücher und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Nichts rührte sich. Die Stille war fast unerträglich. Draußen blitze es. Sie stand auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Der Mond war noch höher gestiegen. Trotz der Wolken und dem Regen konnte sie viel erkennen. Sie sah auf die Terrasse und den Garten. Die Potters hatten wirklich ein großes Anwesen. Dann wandte sie sich um und ging wieder durch das Zimmer. James hatte den Kopf auf den Armen abgestützt und beobachtete jeden ihrer Schritte, aber sie achtete nicht darauf. Als sie an der Tür war drückte sie ein weiteres Mal kraftlos die Klinke hinunter. Natürlich war sie immer noch verschlossen. Lily wusste das auch. Aber deprimierte und verzweifelte Menschen klammern sich auch an auswegslose Gedanken, wie dass die Tür doch plötzlich aufginge. Dann könnte sie das Haus verlassen, irgendwohin verschwinden. Oder einfach nur in die Schule. Sie fühlte sich verletzt von ihren Eltern. Seufzend wandte sie sich von der Tür ab und wanderte wie ein eingesperrtes Tier im Zimmer hin und her.

Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich und fragte: „Warum sagst du nichts?"

„Was soll ich denn schon sagen. Ich weiß doch auch nicht weiter."

Lily setzte sich kurzerhand auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Du könntest zum Beispiel eine Idee haben wie wir hier rauskommen. Und überhaupt – wie es jetzt weitergehen soll. Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein." Ihr kam ein Gedanke. „Das war doch bestimmt sowieso alles deine Idee!", ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter, „Na klar, jahrelang habe ich dich abgewiesen, ich wollte halt nicht dein Flittchen werden und jetzt willst du es mir heimzahlen!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ruhig: „So denkst du also von mir?", er klang etwas enttäuscht, „das würde ich doch niemals tun… Ich habe es selber erst Anfang der Ferien erfahren. Deshalb habe ich dir doch auch den Brief geschrieben!"

„Welchen Brief denn?"

„Na, dieser Brief, in dem ich geschrieben habe, dass ich nicht Schuld bin."

Sie erinnerte sich an den Brief, natürlich, schließlich hatte er sie sehr gewundert. Sagte er die Wahrheit? „Und was sagst du zu dem Ganzen einverstanden?" fragte sie entgeistert.

„Ich kann nichts machen."

„Aber du bist ein Zauberer und volljährig!"

„Du doch auch."

„Aber nur halb, in der Muggelwelt ist man das erst mit 18. Deshalb können meine Eltern mich zwingen." Der Gedanke schauerte sie.

James seufzte. „Ich darf mich nicht widersetzen. Hier wäre der Teufel los – grade wegen der Position meines Vaters."

Lily ließ die Schultern hängen. „Warum tun sie uns das an?"

„Soweit ich weiß wollen meine Eltern nicht, dass ich irgendwen anschleppe der ihnen politisch oder was weiß ich nicht in den Kram passt…", dabei warf er ihr einen durchdringen Blick zu, der sie weggucken ließ. „Und deine wohl weil sie Geld brauchen."

„Wenn sie ihnen helfen wollen sollen sie ihnen halt was schenken! Außerdem glaube ich das eh nicht wirklich, ich würde doch wissen wenn wir so große Schwierigkeiten hätten, nein, da verkaufen sie erstmal schnell ihre Tochter!"

Sie verfielen in Schweigen. Ihr Blick huschte wieder zur Tür. „Kannst du nicht wenigstens die Tür öffnen?"

„Leider nein, die Türen in diesem Haus lassen sich nicht einfach durch einen Zauberspruch öffnen, wenn sie verschlossen sind…"

Draußen blitzte es. Kurz darauf donnerte es. Trotzdem umhüllte die beiden wieder Stille. Sie hörten die große Uhr auf dem Flur schlagen. Zwölf mal.

James fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, gähnte, legte die Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich schlage vor, wir überlegen morgen weiter was wir machen."

* * *

_tbc..._

* * *

Ich hasse es auch wenn Autoren um Reviews betteln und ich will das auch gar nicht machen, ihr braucht euch auch keine große Mühe damit zu machen (schrecklich finde ich wie in einem deutschen Harry Potter Forum vorgegangen wird: 'schreibt sinnvolle reviews sonst werden die als Spam gelöscht!...'), es reicht vollkommen wenn ihr nur ein Wort dalasst ;-) Bei mir darf man das! :D

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ein ganz großes Dankeschön nochmals an alle Reviewer! Jetzt geht's weiter mit dem vierten Kapitel!**_

* * *

Rückblick Ch. 3: _Draußen blitzte es. Kurz darauf donnerte es. Trotzdem umhüllte die beiden wieder Stille. Sie hörten die große Uhr auf dem Flur schlagen. Zwölf mal._

_James fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, gähnte, legte die Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich schlage vor, wir überlegen morgen weiter was wir machen."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nie Geahntes**

Lily schwieg einen Augenblick. Dann sagte sie: „Bist du denn dafür, ich meine die Hochzeit?"

Er seufzte leise und sagte dann ehrlich: „Ja. - Aber ich hätte es lieber unter anderen Umständen gehabt." Sie hob den Kopf und starrte ihn an. Wieder sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, sie sahen sich nur an.

Um die Situation schließlich aufzulockern sagte sie: „Weißt du, ich fände es viel besser wenn ihr uns streiten würden, hier ist es so ruhig." Das ließ seine Augen belustigt funkeln und er lächelte. Wie oft hatte er davon geträumt sie mit in sein Zimmer zu nehmen. Und wie gerne wollte er sie heiraten, aber doch nicht so, unter Zwang und vor allem gegen ihren Willen. Natürlich war er enttäuscht, dass seine Eltern ihm nicht zutrauten, eine, in ihren Augen, anständige Schwiegertochter zu finden. Er hatte ihnen schließlich nie von Lily Evans, in die er seit Jahren verliebt war, erzählt. Zumal sie für ihn unerreichbar schien. Dass sie gerade sie mit ihm verheiraten wollten… was für ein Zufall! Er hätte es auch sehr viel schlechter treffen können.

Er stand auf. „So, also du kannst im Bett schlafen, ich mache es mir hier auf dem Boden bequem."

Zögernd stand sie auf und tapste hinüber zum Bett. „Das kann ich aber nicht machen, immerhin ist es dein Zimmer und du sollst nicht auf dem harten Boden schlafen. Kannst du nicht ein weiteres Bett oder ein Sofa zaubern?"

„Ich habe meinen Zauberstab dummerweise auch nicht hier und dank den vielen Schutzzaubern hier kann man in diesem Haus durch magisch verschlossene Türen auch nichts heraccioen -"

„Was ist dass denn für ein Zufall, dass wir beide keinen Zauberstab hier haben? Unglaublich.", fuhr sie dazwischen.

„- aber das macht wirklich nichts, ich hatte es schon unbequemer als auf meinem Teppich, das kannst du mir glauben.", sprach er weiter.

Lily ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und seufzte. „Es ist doch groß genug für uns beide. Wir könnten auch beide drauf schlafen."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte James erstaunt.

„Sicher. Wenn du deine Pfoten bei dir behältst", warnte sie ihn, lächelte aber.

Er nickte und nahm sich das Kissen, das in dem Sessel lag und warf es auf Bett. Dann ging er zu einem Vorhang an der Wand. Dahinter kam eine Tür zum Vorschein. „Willst du was zum Anziehen?"

Sie nickte. Er verschwand kurz in dem kleinen angrenzenden Zimmer, eine Art begehbarer Kleiderschrank, nur dass darin noch eine andere Sachen lagerten. Lily warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und sah Regale mit Büchern und jede Menge Kisten.

Er betrat wieder sein Zimmer und gab ihr einen Pyjama von sich. Dann verschwand er wieder um sich auch umzuziehen.

Lily ging wieder in sein Badezimmer und zog sich um. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Es kam ihr alles so unwirklich vor. Vielleicht sollte sie sich kneifen und würde dann aus diesem Alptraum wieder aufwachen. Sie an sich hinunter. Der blaue Schlafanzug von James war ihr natürlich viel zu groß, aber es war besser als in ihren guten neuen Sachen zu schlafen.

Seufzend huschte sie hinüber ins Bett, schlang die Decke um sich und drehte sich auf die Seite. James hatte sich aus seiner ‚Rumpelkammer' eine Decke besorgt und sie merkte, dass sich das Bett nachgab als er sich hinlegte. Das Licht ging aus. „Gute Nacht", sagte er leise, aber ihr waren schon die Augen zugefallen.

* * *

Sie fühlte sich wohl. Es war warm, weich und gemütlich. Die Sonnenstrahlen des frühen Morgens kitzelten sie im Gesicht. Sie kuschelte sich in die Arme, die um sie geschlungen waren. Irgendwann schlug sie die Augen auf, blinzelte ein paar Mal und nahm dann erst ihre Umgebung wirklich war.

Moment, wo war sie hier überhaupt? Langsam drehte sie sich um und erschrak als sie ihn sah. Wie kam es, dass sie in den Armen von James Potter lag? Langsam dämmerte ihr die Erinnerung an den gestrigen, fürchterlichen Tag. Dennoch konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass es ihr hier grade gefiel. Egal ob in den Armen ihres Erzfeindes oder nicht – es fühlte sich gut an. Sie seufzte und wollte sich losmachen und aufstehen, doch er murmelte mit geschlossenen Augen: „Bleib hier", und zog sie wieder näher an sich. Sie gab nach und ohne viel darüber nachzudenken vergrub sie den Kopf an seinem Hals und kuschelte sich an ihn. Bald war sie wieder im Halbschlaf und vergaß alle Sorgen.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete blickte sie direkt in seine haselnussbraunen Augen und versank geradezu darin. Sie sahen sich einfach nur an.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte er schließlich.

„Morgen", erwiderte sie und gähnte. So wohl und sicher wie jetzt hatte sie sich lange nicht gefühlt, zumal sie ja seit Tagen auf Kriegsfuß mit ihren Eltern stand. Aber wie wusste nicht wirklich wie sie sich verhalten sollte, es war alles sehr merkwürdig. Vor allem konnte sie doch nicht einfach hier, mit dem Mann, mit dem ihre Eltern sie verheiraten wollten, der auch noch James Potter war, im Bett liegen…

„James, ich…" sagte sie und wollte sich aufrichten, aber er hielt sie fest und legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Ist egal…", flüsterte er und lehnte sich langsam vor. Sie sah nichts als seine braunen Augen, versuchte in ihnen zu lesen und war verwirrt von den Gefühlen, die sie in ihnen sehen konnte. Dann berührten seine Lippen die ihren. Der Kuss war sanft und vorsichtig. Er wusste nicht wie sie reagieren würde.

Unwillkürlich schloss sie die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Seine Lippen waren so weich und es fühlte sich so… so richtig an. Sie konnte kaum denken.

Erschrocken von dem Schwall ihrer eigenen nie geahnten Gefühle löste sie sich schnell wieder von ihm, aber aus diesem erschrockenen Ausdruck wurde sogleich ein leichtes, schüchternes Lächeln.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein Hauself kam rein. Lily und James fuhren auseinander und setzten sich auf. „Sir und Miss, Sie können zum Frühstück kommen." Damit verschwand die Kreatur ohne viel Aufheben wieder. Während James sich seufzend zurück in die Kissen fallen ließ, stand Lily auf und tapste ins Badezimmer.

Während sie sich dort umzog und frisch machte, gingen ihr verschiedene Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was tat sie hier? Hatte sie den Verstand verloren? Nicht nur, dass sie in seinem Bett übernachtet hatte, was ja an sich nichts schlimmes war. Aber sie hatte sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch gut dabei gefühlt! Und dann ein harmloser, vollkommen unschuldiger Kuss! Etwas, dass alles verschlimmerte. Immerhin war das hier James Potter, den sie jahrelang verabscheut hatte. Jetzt konnte er zumindest in der Schule rum erzählen, dass er sie geküsst hatte. Aber was soll's; da stand Lily drüber. Es war nur ein Ausrutscher gewesen, aus dem Augenblick entstanden. Wäre sie vollkommen bei klarem Verstand gewesen und nicht gerade erst erwacht…

Egal, sie würde sich heute nicht mehr aufregen und diese Hochzeit würde auch niemals stattfinden. Basta!

Gleich würde sie wieder auf ihre Eltern treffen, die auch nicht besser waren. Nein, die waren überhaupt die schlimmsten. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie ihr Vater sie in das Zimmer gezerrt hatte: „…denk darüber nach, was du uns schuldig bist…". Das hatte er gesagt. Was war sie ihnen schuldig? Sie hätte ja alles für ihre Eltern getan, aber das war doch wirklich zu viel verlangt!

Nachdem sie sich noch mit einem Kamm, von dem sie bezweifelte, dass er je mit James' Haaren in Berührung gekommen war, die Haare gekämmt hatte, betrat sie wieder sein Zimmer.

Er kam gerade wieder aus seinem ‚Kleiderschrank' und sagte: „Gehst du schon vor zum Frühstück?"

Sie nicke, ohne ihn direkt anzublicken, und ging durch die nun endlich wieder offene Tür aus dem Zimmer. Langsam ging sie durch die vielen Gänge des großen Potteranwesens und kam schließlich wieder in die Eingangshalle, von wo aus sie schnell den Weg in den Salon fand. Ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester saßen schon an einem Tisch und frühstückten. Lily wollte zwar nach allem nicht mehr an einem Tisch mit ihnen sitzen und vielleicht stelle sie sich jetzt übertrieben an, aber sie fühlte sich wirklich betrogen; betrogen und verlassen von ihren eigenen Eltern! Hatte sie eben noch alle Sorgen verdrängen können, so wurde es ihr jetzt nur noch bewusster. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte kam Mrs Potter in den Raum.

Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Lily und sie ging auf sie zu. „Guten Morgen, Lilian. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Obwohl Lily diese Frage etwas lächerlich fand, nickte sie höflich und ging hinüber zum Esstisch, wo sie sich neben Petunia auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ. Ihr Vater blickte sie durchdringend an und sie senkte den Blick. Jetzt schämte sie sich. Sie wollte nicht, dass es hier gefiel! Sie wollte es hassen hier zu sein! Sie schämte sich weil sie mit ihm im selben Bett geschlafen hatte und ihn sogar geküsst hatte. Was war bloß über sie gekommen? Und dieses Gefühl, dass sie sich nicht erlaubte zu haben… es flatterte in ihrem Bauch rum. Sie unterdrückte es einfach, wie jeden weiteren Gedanken auch, sie wusste grade auch nicht mehr was sie denken sollte. Ihr Blick war starr auf das Frühstück gerichtet, das gerade von den Hauselfen aufgetragen wurde.

Zu allem Überfluss kamen nun auch noch James, sein Vater und Sirius in den Raum. Sie konnte James nicht ansehen und starrte einfach weiter leer vor sich hin auf den Tisch. Während sich das Tischgespräch hauptsächlich um den gestrigen Angriff, von dem Mr Potter gut wiedergekehrt war, drehte und dann umschwang auf diese unsägliche Hochzeit, schaltete Lily einfach ab. Sollten sie doch reden. Sie nippte hin und wieder gelangweilt an einem Glas Milch und hoffte bald nach Hause zu können. Ihren Eltern, gerade ihrem Vater, schenkte sie auch keinen einzigen Blick mehr. Die konnten sie ein für alle Mal gern haben.

„Lily! Könntest du bitte mal zuhören?"

Sie blinzelte und blickte widerwillig auf.

„Wir werden gleich aufbrechen, du musst nur noch hier diesen Vertrag unterzeichnen", sagte ihre Mutter.

Lily strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Vertrag?" fragte sie dann. Sie wusste gar nicht worum es grade ging.

„Ja, der Hochzeitsvertrag."

„Wie bitte?"

„Das haben wir dir doch gerade erklärt." Sagte Mrs Evans nun ungeduldig.

„Ach, das wird mir wohl entfallen sein. Vielleicht ist es auch einfach an mir vorbeigegangen", murmelte Lily unhöflich. „Und warum sollte ich so was unterschreiben?"

„Damit du dich verpflichtest zu heiraten und nicht einfach vor der Hochzeit abhaust!"

Sie fühle sich ertappt und wurde leicht rot. Für den Falle eines Falles hatte sie tatsächlich sowas derartiges geplant. Jetzt stieg wieder Zorn in ihr auf.„Ihr könnt mich aber nicht zwingen, das zu unterzeichnen!" Sie fuhr auf. Der Stuhl kratze über das majestätische, dunkle Parkett. James Eltern sahen etwas erstaunt aus anhand Lilys Verhalten, alle anderen wussten anscheinend wie impulsiv sie sein konnte. „Ich will es einfach nicht! Versteht ihr? Ich will nicht seine Frau werden!" sagte sie und versuchte angestrengt nicht total die Fassung zu verlieren und zu verzweifelt zu klingen. Was ihr ziemlich misslang. Lily akzeptierte zwar sonst ihr Schicksal, aber das hier war einfach alles nur lächerlich, sie konnte sich nicht mal mit dem Gedanken arrangieren. „Ach, lasst mich doch einfach alle in Ruhe" murmelte sie und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Hinter hörte sie wieder ihre Mutter sprechen: „Das meint sie nicht so…" Und wie sie das so meinte! Sie meinte das so was von!

Sie lief einfach weiter bis in die Eingangshalle. Dort sammelte sie an der Garderobe ihre Sachen ein. Diese kleine Tasche, zu der ihre Mutter sie genötigt hatte. Normalerweise ging sie immer ohne Handtasche. Hätte sie das gestern auch durchgesetzt, hätte sie ihren Zauberstab nicht darin vergessen und hätte sich ein Bett oder irgendwas herzaubern können – aber es war doch sowieso alles ein gezinktes Spiel. Ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück schritt sie schnell hinüber zum Kamin und fand auch sogleich was sie brauchte: das Flohpulver. Sie nahm eine Hand voll und streute sie ihn Feuer. Die grünen Flammen züngelten grün. Gerade wollte sie hineintreten, als eine Hand sie an der Schulter packte.

Lily wirbelte herum und sah direkt in die braunen Augen von James. Kurz blickten sie einander an, dann senkte sie den Blick. Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen ihm in die Augen zu blicken, geschweige denn ihm so nah zu sein. Hastig machte sie sich los und trat einen Schritt vom Kamin zurück.

„Alles klar?" fragte er. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich wüsste zwar nicht was es dich angeht, aber ich geh nach Hause. Und von dort aus direkt wieder in die Schule." Sagte sie leise und kurz angebunden.

„Soll ich mitkommen, nicht das dir unterwegs was passiert?" Er klang leicht besorgt.

„Du?" kiekste Lily. „Nein", sagte sie dann, ihre Stimme klang schon wieder fester und entschiedener. „Ich will niemanden sehn, vor allem meine Eltern nicht mehr – vielleicht nie mehr. Und du hältst dich auch am besten von mir fern!" Damit trat sie in den Kamin und war auch sogleich in den wirbelnden Flammen verschwunden.

* * *

TBC . . .


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_Okay ;-) Zeit für ein neues Kapitel... Dankeschön nochmals an alle die gereviewt haben!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Flucht und Wettlauf**

Zuhause angekommen stürmte Lily gleich die Treppe hoch. Sie warf einfach schnell und unachtsam ihre verstreut liegenden Sachen in ihren Schrankkoffer, suchte verzweifelt nach ein paar verloren gegangenen Dingen und ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Zauberstab und mit einem Schwung flogen die letzten verstreuten Dinge in den Koffer. Sie kramte Merlins Korb hervor und setzte ihn hinein. Schnell kramte sie noch ein Blatt Pergament hervor und schrieb ein paar Zeilen an Rachel darauf, in denen sie erklärte, dass sie schon in die Schule zurückkehre. Glücklicherweise kam ihre Eule Meelyn gerade angeflogen von ihrem morgendlichen Ausflug und verschwand auch sogleich wieder mit dem Brief. Lily wusste, dass es jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis ihre Eltern aus Godric's Hollow zurückkamen, so beeilte sie sich, ließ ihren Koffer die Treppe vor sich hinabschweben und kam selbst mit Merlin hinterher. Sie wollte gerade zur Haustür, als sich ihr ihr Vater, noch voller Ruß von Kamin, in den Weg stellte.

„So, läufst du nun doch weg? Du kannst gern gehen, aber es sei dir gesagt, ich habe gerade einen bindenden magischen Hochzeitvertrag für dich unterzeichnet. Du wolltest ja nicht, aber meine Unterschrift ist genauso viel wert solange ich dein Vormund bin! Du erscheinst hier spätestens an dem Samstag nach deinem Schulabschluss, damit wir an Tag darauf deine Heirat feiern können! Sieh dich langsam schon mal als rechtskräftig verlobt an."

Lily erbleichte. „Ich bin volljährig! Wie willst du als Muggel denn einen magischen Vertag unterzeichnen können? Und überhaupt: hat James das denn freiwillig unterschrieben?" Vielleicht würde sie ihn doch einfach erwürgen wie sie es früher schon geplant hatte, das würde ja vieles einfacher machen. Vielleicht würde der Riesenkraken ihr die Arbeit abnehmen wenn sie ihn lieb bat?

„Natürlich! Der junge Mann weiß was von ihm erwartet wird und darüber hinaus kann er sich benehmen und macht nicht so ein Theater wie du!"

„Ihr wollte doch nur mein Leben zerstören, das hätte ich nie von euch gedacht!" Sie spürte wie ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen, dränge sich samt Koffer an ihn vorbei hinaus auf die sonnenbeschienene Straße und hörte wie ihr Vater die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss warf.

Das durfte doch einfach alles nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte er nur so sein? Es war ihr Vater, sie liebte ihre Eltern doch! Sie konnte es nicht begreifen, dass sie sich so aufführten! Sie hatte sie immer nur verständnis- und liebevoll erlebt… es stellte sie vor ein Rätsel.

Lily zog ihren Koffer nun hinter sich her und eilte ein paar Straßen weiter bis zum Ortsrand, bevor sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und auch fast gleich mit einem _knall_ der Fahrende Ritter, die Rettung für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer, neben ihr zum Halten kam. Sie war schon zuvor damit gefahren und das Geruckel während der Fahrt machte ihr auch nichts aus, so was konnte sie spielend ab. Sie setzte sich in einen roten, gemütlichen Sessel im oberen Teil des Busses und blickte aus dem Fenster. Von der Umgebung die an ihr vorbeiflog sah sie allerdings nicht viel. Ihre Gedanken waren wieder zurückgekehrt zu der ganzen Misere und auch wenn sie es wollte, sie schaffte es nicht einfach abzuschalten…

„Lily? Du musst hier aussteigen." Sie schreckte aus einem unruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf hoch. Tony, der alte Schaffner des Fahrenden Ritters hatte sie geweckt. Unglaublicherweise hatte sie es geschafft, obwohl total durch den Wind, an diesem Vormittag im Bus einzuschlafen. „Danke, Tony", sagte sie freundlich, als sie samt ihren Sachen aus dem Bus gestiegen war.

Er nickte: „Immer wieder gerne, du bist doch ein gern gesehener Gast hier." Dann war das Fahrzeug schon wieder mit einem _knall_ durchgestartet und verschwunden. Da stand sie nun. Alleine mitten auf der Hauptstraße von Hogsmead, vor den Drei Besen. Sie seufzte. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie vor nur ungefähr 5 Stunden neben James Potter in einem Bett aufgewacht war… hatte sie sich das alles nur eingebildet?

Langsam machte sie sich auf zum Schloss. Solange noch Ferien waren hatte sie ja erstmal Ruhe. Rachel würde bestimmt noch bis zum Ende der Ferien zu Hause bleiben, aber Lily konnte es sich hier auch alleine gemütlich machen. Sie schritt durch das Schlossportal, das von den zwei geflügelten Ebern gesäumt war und sah auch wie einige Schüler ihr komische Blicke zuwarfen, kein Wunder, es war schließlich nicht alltäglich, dass die Schulsprecherin alleine, mitten während der Ferien, in der Schule wieder auftauchte. Aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren, und setzt einfach ihren Weg über die Ländereien fort. In der Eingangshalle kam ihr Professor McGonagall entgegen, anscheinend war sie auf dem Weg hinaus.

„Miss Evans, was machen sie denn hier? Ich dachte sie verbringen ihre Osterferien zu Hause?"

Einen Moment lang spielte Lily mit dem Gedanken ihrer Hauslehrerin es zu erzählen. Sie wäre bestimmt mit so einer „Zwangsheirat" nicht einverstanden und würde ihr helfen. Aber sie besann sich eines anderen. „Meine Familie und ich hatten einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten, die mich dazu brachten früher zurückzukehren. Aber es ist alles in Ordnung, Professor. Ich gehe dann mal hoch." Es war eine Sache zwischen ihr und ihren Eltern, sie wollte auch nicht, dass man schlecht von ihrer Familie dachte… obwohl, was brachte das schon noch, wenn sie eh keine Lust mehr auf diese „Familie" hatte. Vielleicht hätte McGonagall auch gar nichts gesagt, es könnte ja sein, dass so was in Zaubererkreisen üblich war. Bei Reinblütern konnte sie sich das durchaus vorstellen, aber, himmelhergottnochmal, sie war halt ein Schlammblut, um es mal so drastisch zu sagen, warum sollte sie jemand heiraten wollen!

Die Lehrerin nickte ihr zu und eilte weiter, während Lily die Marmortreppe hochstieg und sich auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm machte.

* * *

Ihre gewohnte Umgebung, nahezu ihr wirkliches Zuhause, trug gut dazu bei, dass es Lily bald wieder gut ging. Sie tat alles was passiert war als nie gewesen ab. Keinen Gedanken verschwand sie mehr an die Hochzeit, sie fragte sich ernsthaft ob sie sich alles eingebildet hatte. Ihre freien Tage verbrachte sie, da nun meistens schönes Wetter war, draußen am See und sie hatte auch schon angefangen einiges an Lernstoff zu wiederholen, schließlich rückten die UTZ-Prüfungen nun in greifbare Nähe. Am Montag sollte nun die Schule wieder beginnen und Sonntagnachmittag war der Anreisetag für alle, die über die Ferien weggefahren waren. Lily saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf ihre Freundin Rachel, ohne die es ihr doch ziemlich langweilig gewesen war. Merlin lag auf ihrem Schoß und döste vor sich hin. Sie streichelte abwesend sein weiches Fell und las in ‚Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts'.

Da öffnete sich das Portraitloch und einige Schüler kamen, sich fröhlich unterhaltend, hinein.

Rachel kam auch sogleich auf sie zu und setzte sich in den Sessel neben Lily. „Hey! Ich hab deinen Brief bekommen, aber ich konnte dir nicht antworten, meine Eltern wollten mir ihre Eule nicht leihen und mein Bruder auch nicht und deine war gleich wieder verschwunden. Aber erzähl mir jetzt doch noch mal genau was passiert ist! Du musst ja ganz durch den Wind gewesen sein!" Lily nickte. Rachel war ihre beste Freundin und sie wusste, dass sie ihr alles sagen konnte, aber irgendwie auch doch wieder nicht. Manchmal konnte man einfach nicht alles erzählen.

Sie holte tief Luft. „Also, du weißt doch das meine Eltern nach Godric's Hollow fahren wollten. Da sind wir dann auch gewesen und -" sie brach ab. James Potter und seine Freunde hatten gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten. Sie starrte ihn an. Jetzt, da sie ihn wieder lebendig hier vor sich stehen sah, wurde ihr wieder die Ausmaße der Katastrophe bewusst, die ihre Eltern da anrichten wollten. Ihre Blicken trafen sich kurz.

„Rachel, lass uns hochgehen, ich erzähl dir dann da alles." Ohne zurückzublicken stieg sie die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch. Dort erzählte sie Rachel alles, nur, dass sie bei James übernachtet hatte und dass sie sich geküsst hatten, verschwieg sie. Sie schämte sich schon bei dem Gedanken daran.

„ …und dann sagte er noch was von einem bindenden magischen Vertrag, dann war ich schon quasi zur Tür raus", schloss sie.

„Bindender magischer Vertrag?" murmelte Rachel.

„Ja, weißt du was das ist?"

„Also, das ist auf keinen Fall gut. Natürlich es nicht wie bei einem unbrechbaren Schwur, dass man stirbt sollte man ihn nicht einhalten, aber der Unterzeichnete ist doch verpflichtet zu tun was in dem Vertrag vereinbart ist… es gibt verschiedene Arten, glaube ich. Es könnte zum Beispiel sein, dass du einfach zur Hochzeit auf magische Weise zum Altar befördert wirst, solltest du nicht freiwillig dort auftauchen. Oder man erleidet nur Schmerzen… was ich natürlich beides nicht hoffe. Es könnten auch andere Dinge passieren."

„Aber gilt der Vertrag wenn mein Vater ihn unterschrieben hat?" fragte Lily hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, kann sein."

„Hm, die letzten Tage habe ich gar nicht daran gedacht. Ich glaubt schon fast mir nur alles eingebildet zu haben. Auf jeden Fall werde ich nicht zu meiner eigenen ‚Hochzeit' erscheinen. Das wäre ja noch schöner. Es ist keine Hochzeit… ich werde regelrecht verkauft!"

Die Tage flossen dahin. Lily war froh, dass die Lehrer ihnen aus Rücksicht auf die Stoffwiederholungen keine zusätzlichen Schulsprecherarbeiten gaben. Die meisten Dinge, wie zum Beispiel die Patrouillen zu organisieren, hatte sie den Vertrauensschülern der 6. Klasse übertragen, da sich die Fünftklässler auch auf ihre Prüfungen vorbereiten mussten. Sie hätte es auch nicht über sich gebracht mit James zusammenzuarbeiten. Überhaupt hatte sie seit den Ferien kein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt. Auch wenn ihr nicht entgangen war, dass er des öfteren versuchte mit ihr zu sprechen. Aber sie suchte nicht den Konflikt. Sie wollte zwar mal wieder mit ihm streiten, denn das war irgendwie befreiend, aber sie wollte lieber nicht in seiner Nähe sein.

* * *

Es war ein Morgen wie jeder Andere. Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Lily eine Freistunde und weil es draußen regnete machte sie sich alleine auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hinter sich hörte sie Schritte. Sie ignorierte es. Aber die Schritte kamen näher. Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah, dass James Potter ihr folgte. Er konnte ja auch nur ganz zufällig da sein… Sie ging einfach einen Schritt schneller. Aber er holte sie ein und ging nun neben ihr her.

„Lily, das geht doch so nicht weiter. Du weichst mir aus und frisst alles in dich hinein. Rede doch mit mir, vielleicht finden wir eine Lösung."

Sie blinzelte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel finster an. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest, mir geht es gut, aber wenn ich eins weiß, dann dass ich dich gebeten habe dich fernzuhalten. Also: Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Sie lief jetzt fast. Er hielt spielend das Tempo und sie waren weiter auf einer Höhe.

„Was soll das werden? Ein Wettrennen?" fragte sie.

„Wenn es hilft mach ich auch ein Wettrennen mit dir."

Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln und rannte auch schon los. Sie jagten hintereinander her durch die leeren Korridore. James konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wann er sie das letzte Mal lachen gehört hatte.

Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme: „In den Fluren wird nicht gerannt!"

Sie blieben abrupt stehen. „Filch!", murmelte James. Filch's Schritte kamen schnell näher, gleich würde er um die Ecke kommen. Er packte Lilys Handgelenk und zog sie hinter den nächsten Wandteppich, hinter dem sich ein Geheimgang befand. Schwer atmend lehnten beiden an der Steinwand und atmeten tief durch. Sie warteten bis Filch schimpfend an ihnen vorbeigeeilt war.

Dann versucht James es erneut. „Lily, ich bitte dich… also, wegen der Hochzeit. Wenn -"

Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich will nichts davon hören, lass mich in Ruhe."

„Aber was hast du vor?"

„Ich habe nichts vor. Ich… ich muss jetzt gehen." Sie ging den Geheimgang entlang, der eine gute Abkürzung hinauf zum Turm darstellte. Sie wollte nichts wie so schnell wie möglich von ihm weg.

Sie wusste nicht weiter. Ist das die Wirklichkeit? Wollen meine Eltern, dass ich mein ganzes Leben mit IHM verbringe? Sie eilte sofort in ihrem Schlafsaal und verkroch sich dort. Wie schon in den Ferien leistete ihr der kleine Merlin gute Gesellschaft. Katzen konnten oft Balsam für die Seele sein.

Am Nachmittag hatten sie noch Zaubertränke. Darin war Lily glücklicherweise gut, so konnte sie den Trank gut brauen ohne sich besonders darauf konzentrieren zu müssen. Rachel bemerkte natürlich, dass Lily irgendwie stiller als sonst war, aber da Lily alles abblockte versuchte sie nicht weiter mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, sie wusste wann so was aussichtslos war.

* * *

_tbc..._

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**_Here we go... Es ist vielleicht etwas kurz geraten, aber wen kümmerts :P Dankeschön an alle Reviewer ;-)_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Nicht so einfach**

Am Abend kletterte Lily einsam auf den Astronomieturm. Nun, nicht ganz einsam. Kaum war sie da, flog auch schon ihre Eule zu ihr. Sie streichelte ihr liebevoll übers Gefieder und war froh, so ein Glück mit ihren Tieren zu haben. Dann blickte sie in die Sterne und ließ den Blick auch über die ruhigen, dunklen Ländereien gleiten. Unweigerlich kamen ihr bei diesem friedlichen, schönen Anblick auch wieder unangenehme Gedanken. Bald war ihre Schulzeit zu Ende. Sie hatte kein wirkliches Zuhause mehr. Sobald das Schuljahr um war, würde sie sich irgendwie in Luft auflösen müssen oder ihre Eltern würden sie in Fesseln vor den Traualtar schleppen.

Hinter sich hörte sie ein Geräusch. Erschrocken fuhr ihr Kopf herum und sie sah wie sich die Tür öffnete und jemand zu ihr auf die Spitze des höchsten Turmes trat.

„Lily", sagte eine ihr wohlbekannte, freundliche Stimme.

„Remus!" Sie freute sich wirklich ihn zu sehen. Mit Remus war sie wirklich schon seit langem gut befreundet, man konnte mit ihm einfach über alle Probleme reden. Aber dann fiel ihr etwas ein, ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Hat Potter dich geschickt?"

Er ließ sich neben sie auf den kalten Steinboden sinken. „Ja und nein. James hat mir gesagt er mache sich Sorgen um dich und hat mich gebeten nach dir zu sehen. Ich wäre aber auch so gekommen um mit dir zu reden, ich spüre doch, dass du einfach nicht gut drauf bist."

Natürlich spürte er so was eher als alle anderen, das hätte ihr eigentlich klar sein sollen… Sie seufzte. „Wie viel weißt du?"

„Ich denke einiges, aber es scheint wohl mehr wissenswertes zu geben… Also, eher weniger."

„Er hat dir nicht alles erzählt?" fragte sie.

„Nein, ich denke er verschweigt auch was. Nicht mal Sirius scheint alles zu wissen. Auch wenn er aufgehört hat James ständig zu löchern über deinen Besuch in Godric's Hollow", sagte Remus ruhig.

„Also weißt du, dass ich dort unfreiwillig kurz zu Besuch war? – Aber nicht genauer?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Na, wenigstens etwas", sagte Lily. Wenigstens hatte er nicht genau herumerzählt, dass sie geweint hatte und dann auch noch bei ihm übernachtet hatte…

„Lily…", setzte Remus erneut an. „Du solltest wirklich mit James reden. Es betrifft ihn doch genauso wie dich. Indem du dich verkriechst und nicht darüber nachdenkst, hilfst du dir im Großen und Ganzen nicht. Du verdrängst es."

Sie lachte finster. „Als ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gäbe. Mein Vater hat für mich einen magischen Vertrag unterzeichnet. Ich weiß nicht genau was das bedeutet, aber so wie ich die Zauberei kenne, gibt es bestimmt kein Entkommen… Bei Merlin, was sag ich denn da?" Sie hatte so trocken dahergeredet. Dabei war es einfach so. Mit schlechtem Humor konnte man die auswegslose Situation lustig finden. Aber wie immer wenn sie so dachte kam wieder die Welle von Verzweiflung in ihr auf. Sie brauchte ein paar Augenblicke um sich wieder zu sammeln. „Weißt du, ich war immer stark. Und ich werde auch stark bleiben. Das hier ist nicht mein Schicksal." Warum gibt es dieses blöde kleine Gefühl, dass sich meldet wenn etwas aussichtslos ist? Und warum pocht es geradezu und will, dass du merkst, dass du begreifst?

Sie saßen noch eine Zeit lang auf dem Turm und unterhielten sich. Es fühlte sich gut an mit Remus zu reden. Es war einfach anders als mit Rachel zu reden. Sie war froh, dass er hier hochgekommen war. Ohne, dass sie es selbst gewusst hat, hatte sie jemanden gebraucht der ihr einfach zuhörte.

* * *

Sie seufzte. Nur noch eine Woche. Eine Woche Freiheit. Eine Woche ihr eigenes Leben.

Die UTZ-Prüfungen waren schneller gekommen als gedacht. Die Fünft- und Siebtklässler hatten fleißig gelernt und trotzdem waren sie alle sehr aufgeregt gewesen. Nicht wenige Schüler hatten Nervenzusammenbrüche und mussten von Madam Pomfrey behandelt werden. Aber Lily ließen die Prüfungen erstaunlich kalt. Sie wusste selbst nicht woher sie diese Ruhe nahm. Sie war gradezu spielend durch die Prüfungen gekommen. Die viele Arbeit tat ihr richtig gut. Es war keinerlei Zeit zum nachdenken gewesen. Aber nun, ganz plötzlich, war alles vorbei. Sie hatten nach den Prüfungen noch zwei Wochen Nichtstun vor sich, bis das Schuljahr zu ende war. Eine war schon um. Die hatte sie genutzt um es sich mit Rachel draußen am See gemütlich zu machen und die Sonne zu genießen. Aber je näher das Schuljahresende rückte, desto öfter musste sie wieder an alles denken.

Sie ließ den Blick über die Schüler auf den Ländereien schweifen. Keiner von ihnen hatte wohl solche Sorgen wie sie.

Obwohl Remus sie mehrfach aufgefordert hatte mit James zu sprechen, wollte sie das auf gar keinen Fall. Auch immer wenn James die Initiative ergriff und auf sie zukam, verschwand sie schnellstmöglich, bloß um nicht mit ihm sprechen zu müssen. Sie wusste einfach nicht wie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Sie wollte sie letzten paar Tage in Hogwarts genießen. Sie liebte das Schloss. Es tat weh daran zu denken, dass sie hier sieben Jahre lang gelebt hatte und nun diesen Ort, der so lange ihr Zuhause gewesen war, verlassen musste.

* * *

Einige Tage später ging sie erst spät nach dem Abendessen gemeinsam mit Rachel hoch zum Gryffindorturm. Sie bogen um eine Ecke in einen einsamen Korridor und da standen sie. Die vier Marauder. Lily seufzte und wollte schon umdrehen, denn sie kamen auf sie zu. Aber diesmal war James schneller. Blitzschnell stand er Lily und Rachel im Weg. Lily schluckte.

„Lily, bitte. Lass uns reden. Hier und jetzt." Er warf seinen Freunden einen Blick zu. „Die drei können Rachel hoch zum Turm begleiten." Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Remus Rachel etwas zuflüsterte und sie dann nickte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, nur mit einem ermunternden Blick für Lily, ging sie mit den Jungs weiter.

Lily wandte ihren Blick wieder James zu. „Also?" fragte sie leicht ungeduldig. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar, seine Augen fixierten ihre. Wie damals konnte sie dem direkten Blick nicht standhalten und sah zu Boden.

„Ich habe lange überlegt. Es gibt einfach keine Lösung, Lily. Vor allem wegen dem Vertrag. Aus dem kommt man nicht so einfach wieder raus. Weißt du… am einfachsten wäre es wenn du es uns nicht so schwer machst und naja… es akzeptierst. Du kommst um die Entscheidung deiner Eltern nicht drum rum." Er versucht es einfach. Höchstwahrscheinlich war ihm sehr wohl bewusst was solche Worte herbeiführen würden.

„Was?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Das sagst du so leicht! Ich kann das nicht verstehen! Ihr wollt alle mein Leben zerstören! Ach, was rede ich überhaupt mit dir!" Den letzten Satz hatte sie beinahe geschrieen. Sie drehte sich um und wollte sofort, ohne ein weiteres Wort, weggehen.

Aber das ließ er nicht zu. Er hielt sie am Arm fest und sie wirbelte herum. Im nächsten Augenblick fand sie sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Leichte Panik lag in ihren grünen Augen. „Verflucht! Wir haben doch beide keine Wahl!", schimpfte er. Er stützte sich zu ihren beiden Seiten an der Wand ab und ließ ihr so keine Fluchtmöglichkeit.

„Und ob wir eine haben! Beziehungsweise wir hätten eine gehabt, hättest du nicht einfach gekuscht und diesen blöden Hochzeitsvertrag unterschrieben!" schrie sie ihn an. Wenn sie eines konnte, dann mit ihm streiten. Sie schlug nach ihm, aber er fing spielend leicht ihre Hände ein. „Lass mich jetzt sofort gehen!"

„Nein", erwiderte er schlicht. Dann senkte er die Stimme. „Lily… ich will dir doch helfen."

„Das kannst du nicht", sie versuchte sich vergeblich sich unter seinem Arm wegzuducken.

„Es kann nicht so weitergehen. Ob wir wollen oder nicht. Samstagmorgen fährt der Hogwartsexpress nach Hause und wir werden wohl unweigerlich am nächsten Tag heiraten müssen!"

Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Ich will aber nicht, verstehst du? Ich… ich hasse dich!"

„Nein, das tust du nicht", sagte er ruhig, sein Gesicht plötzlich nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

„Woher willst du das wissen…?" Sie wollte, dass ihre Stimme fest und sicher klang, aber es misslang ihr. Es war kaum noch ein Flüstern. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

Und dann waren seine Lippen auf ihren. Es war ganz anders als beim letzten Mal. Sein Kuss war voller Leidenschaft. Sie fühlte nur noch ihn, ihr Denken hatte komplett ausgesetzt. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie näher an sich, als sie den Kuss erwiderte. Ihre Hände fanden den Weg in sein Haar. Das Gefühl, dass sie wirklich geschafft hatte zu unterdrücken, flutete wie eine Welle über sie hinweg. Hinter ihren Augen explodierte ein Feuerwerk…

Und nach scheinbar unendlicher Zeit lösten sie sich voneinander. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor Lily den Kopf hob und James in die Augen sah. „Es ist nicht so einfach wie du denkst", flüsterte sie atemlos. Dann lief sie davon.

* * *

**_Oh oh oh... _**

**_tbc..._**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

_Here we go again! Danke an alle Reviewer ;-) Und hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel:_

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Briefe**

In ihren Schlafsaal, der glücklicherweise noch leer war, warf sie sich aufs Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, in ihrem Kopf war ein furchtbares durcheinander. Was sollte das? Sie verfluchte sich selbst für ihre Dummheit. Sie… nein, das durfte alles nicht wahr sein! Merlin, was machte er mit ihr? Nein, nein, nein. Sie zwang sich ruhig durchzuatmen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie nun fühlte. Immerhin… hasste sie ihn doch. Na gut, nein, sie hasste ihn nicht. Das wusste sie auch schon. Aber sie mochte ihn nicht. Sie mochte ihn nicht weil er sie immer nervte. Oder besser: genervt hatte. Denn das tat er gar nicht mehr. Es verwirrte sie. Warum hatte sie sich küssen lassen? Warum hatte sie den Kuss erwidert? Was empfand sie für ihn? Sie wollte schreien da sei nichts. Aber belog sie sich dann selber? Verdammt, sie wollte nichts für James Potter fühlen! Wollte sich nicht auch noch zu ihm hingezogen fühlen! Zumal sie ihn heiraten sollte. Sie wollte nicht ihr ganzes Leben mit ihm verbringen und erst recht wollte sie ihren Eltern nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass sie damit leben konnte. Freiwillig würde sie dort nicht das Jawort geben. Dem war sie sich sicher. Oh, wie sie ihr Leben doch manchmal hasste. Vielleicht sollte sie sich lieber Gedanken machen, wo sie nach der Schule unterkam. Sie bezweifelte, dass ihre Eltern sie noch Zuhause haben wollten wenn sie ihnen ihren Willen verweigerte. Vielleicht kam sie erstmal ein paar Wochen bei Rachel unter bis sie was Eigenes gefunden hatte. Aber sie hatte ja auch kaum Geld. Also müsste sie erst so schnell wie möglich Geld verdienen.

Etwas klopfte ans Fenster. Sie setzte sich auf und spähte hinüber. Vorm Fenster saß ihre Eule Meelyn. Schnell stand sie auf, ließ sie hinein und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Sie erkannte sofort die Handschrift als sie ihn entfaltete.

_Lily,_

_Mum and Dad wollen, dass ich dir das schreibe. Denken, wenn sie dir schreiben würdest du es nicht lesen oder so. Nicht, dass ich ihnen nicht gesagt hätte, dass du meinen Brief höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht lesen wirst und dass ich keine Lust habe dir zu schreiben, aber sie hören halt nicht. Sie lassen dir ausrichten, dass du am Samstag, direkt nachdem dein Zug dich aus der Beklopptenschule zurückgebracht hat, hier auftauchst. Da du es ja anscheinend in den Ferien auch alleine dorthin geschafft hast, müssen wir dich ja nicht aus London abholen. Am Sonntag um 11 Uhr ist deine Hochzeit in Godric's Hollow. Komm bloß pünktlich. Wenn wir dann endlich geldliche Unterstützung bekommen kann ich mir was Neues zum Anziehen kaufen. Außerdem sagen Mum und Dad, solltest du nicht hier am Samstag erscheinen, wirst du, da sie ja irgendeinen dummen Vertrag für dich aufgesetzt haben, dein blaues Wunder erleben.. Und dann wird's erst recht schlimm für dich. Weglaufen von der Kirche soll auch nicht möglich sein, genau weiß ich aber nicht was sie sich da beklopptes ausgedacht haben. _

_Wir sehen uns dann, ich muss leider zu deiner Hochzeit kommen. Aber ich erfülle Mum und Dad halt den Wunsch, wenn sie mich bitten mich auf der Hochzeit meiner Schwester blicken zu lassen, auch wenn sie ein Freak ist._

_Petunia_

Nur Petunia konnte so viele Gemeinheiten in einen einzigen Brief einbauen. Schon spürte Lily wieder heiße Tränen ihr Wangen hinunterlaufen. Erschlagen ließ sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett sinken. Nur noch drei Tage. Morgen gab es die Ergebnisse der UTZe und abends fand wie üblich das Abschlussfestessen statt und sie bekamen ihre Abschlusszeugnisse feierlich ausgehändigt. Samstag früh fuhr der Hogwartsexpress. Er fuhr all diese Kinder hier in die Ferien oder in den Beginn des richtigen Lebens, aber Lily sollte er in Ketten zurück nach Hause befördern. Sie hatte es sich verboten wegen dieser Sache zu weinen, aber jetzt ließ die Verzweiflung ihr keinen anderen Ausweg mehr.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Rachel hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Lily hielt ihr nur stumm den Brief hin.

„Klar ist es für sie einfach da aufzutauchen, sie soll ja auch nicht heiraten", murmelte Rachel, dann schloss sie ihre Freundin in die Arme. „Lils, vielleicht solltest du echt mal mit Gonni reden. Das geht doch einfach nicht so."

„Ich will da keinen mit reinziehen…" sagte Lily leise.

„Soll ich mal meinen Dad fragen, ob und wie man aus so einem Vertrag rauskommt? Er müsste so was wissen, er arbeitet doch in einer Abteilung wo sie hin und wieder mit magischen Verträgen und ähnlichem zu tun haben." Ja, Rachels Vater arbeitete im Ministerium. Aber da James Vater stellvertretender Zauberereiminister war ging das doch auch nicht.

„Nein, nachher bekommt er noch Ärger. Aber… wenn ich's irgendwie schaffe da rauszukommen, kann ich dann ein paar Tage bei euch wohnen?"

Rachel nickte: „Natürlich."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Lily keinerlei Lust aufzustehen. Sie wusste, dass schon beim Frühstück ihre Ergebnisse auf sie warteten. Jede vergangene Minute brachte sie dem Augenblick näher, an dem sie das Schloss verlassen musste. Schließlich ging sie erst ganz spät. So, dass sie grade noch Frühstück bekommen würde, alleine hinunter. Rachel hatte sich nur schwer überreden lassen sie allein zu lassen, war aber dann doch schon vorgegangen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war komplett leer. Sie stieg durch das Portraitloch, ignorierte die Fette Dame, die meckerte: „Spät dran, Miss Schulsprecherin, was macht das denn für einen Eindruck?" und wanderte weiter. Es war ihr egal, was sie für einen Eindruck machte. Sie hatte wirklich wichtigere Probleme.

Vor den Türen der großen Halle stand Remus. Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen. Sie ging auf ihn zu. „Hast du schon gefrühstückt?" fragte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab auf dich gewartet."

Sie blickte ihn dankbar an. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass die beiden zusammen frühstückten, da Remus meist bei seinen Freunden und Lily bei Rachel war. Sie setzten sich gemeinsam an ein Ende des Gryffindortisches, weit weg von den wenigen übrigen Schülern, die noch aßen.

Lily seufzte. Dann zog sie den Brief von Petunia aus der Tasche und reichte ihn Remus. „Kann ich irgendwas tun?" fragte sie. „Gibt es irgendeinen Ausweg?"

Er überflog rasch das Schreiben. „Ich wusste ja, dass deine Schwester gemein ist, aber so ein Brief ist eine Frechheit!" Auch er seufzte. „Ich wünschte ja, ich wüsste was dir… euch… hilft. Weißt du, James ist auch nicht glücklich."

Lily senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß."

Da landeten zwei Eulen vor ihnen. Beide sahen sie verärgert aus, dass sie so lange hatten warten müssen bis sie die Ergebnisse hatten überbringen können und hackten nach allem was sie von den Empfängern treffen konnten. Lily schaffte es irgendwie den Brief abzubekommen und überließ der grantigen Eule ihren Toast, da sie eh keinen Appetit hatte. Sie hatte in allen Fächern bestanden und natürlich sehr gut abgeschnitten. Ihre schlechten Fächer wie Wahrsagen hatte sie ja auch nach den ZAGs schon abgewählt. Früher war Lily sehr ehrgeizig gewesen. Sie hätte sich vielleicht gefreut wie eine Schneekönigin, dass ein kleiner Satz unten auf dem Pergament sie als ‚Jahrgangsbeste' nannte. Jetzt zauberte es ihr nur noch ein kleines Lächeln aufs Gesicht, wenigstens hatte sich die viele Arbeit die ganzen Jahre über gelohnt. Aber viel Interesse in ihre UTZe hatte sie nicht mehr wirklich. Sie spähte hinüber zu Remus Blatt. „Und, wie hast du abgeschnitten?"

„Alles super, meine Eltern werden sich freuen." Er strahlte.

Neben ihr ließen sich noch zwei Leute auf der Bank nieder. Sie wandte sich um. James Potter lächelte sie an, während sein Freund Sirius Black sich gleich noch mal an dem Frühstück gütlich tat.

Ihr Herz tat einen Hüpfer als James sich neben sie setzte. Am liebsten hätte sie es festgehalten oder geschlagen – das war jetzt einfach nicht mehr die Wirklichkeit. Sie grummelte: „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Pads wollte noch ein zweites Frühstück haben. Und als wir die Halle kamen und euch hier sahen, da dachten wir uns wir könnten uns doch zu euch setzen."

Sie senkte ihren Blick und starrte einfach nur ihren Teller an, auf dessen Rand noch immer die Eule saß und auf ihrem Toast rumpickte. Sie konnte es kaum aushalten hier neben ihm zu sitzen. Sie wehrte sich gegen alle Gedanken über ihn. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie Remus irgendeinen Zettel an James gab. Sie dachte erst es seien nur seine UTZ-Ergebnisse, aber dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass es ihr Brief war. Sie fuhr herum und wollte den Brief aus James' Hand reißen. „Gib das wieder her! Das ist meins!"

„Nun… ich weiß, du begreifst es nicht, aber so was betrifft mich auch, Lilyflower", sagte er ruhig.

Er hielt den Brief so hoch, dass sie ihn nicht erreichen konnte und überflog ihn rasch.

Dann seufzte er. „So geht das wirklich nicht weiter. Wir müssen uns jetzt an einen Tisch setzen und überlegen was wir tun."

„Wie sitzen doch schon an einem Tisch", warf Sirius wenig geistreich und mit vollem Mund ein.

„Danke, Padfoot."

„Wollte ja nur die Stimmung etwas auflockern…"

James sah Remus bittend an, der gedankenverloren nickte und sagte: „In Ordnung. Lasst uns mal in Ruhe miteinander sprechen."

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Ich will aber jetzt nicht mehr mit euch sprechen." Sie war im Begriff aufzustehen und zu gehen.

„Ich weiß, du verdrängst alles, Lils", sagte James vorsichtig, „aber es wird jetzt wirklich ernst. Sonst sitzt du morgen nach Ankunft des Zuges in London allein auf der Straße und Sonntag wirst du heiraten müssen."

Nein, nein, nein! Sie wollte das nicht hören! Aber irgendwo hatte er ja Recht. Sie seufzte. „Okay, dann lasst uns raus auf die Ländereien gehen, hier drin haben die Wände Ohren…"

* * *

_Wieder etwas kurz, ich weiß... Unter der Woche hab ich aber keine Zeit... also, müsst ihr euch trotz allem eine Woche gedulden bis zum nächsten... ist das aushaltbar? :-)_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

_Here we go...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Neue Ziele**

Kurz darauf saßen Lily und drei der vier Marauder draußen im Gras am Rande des verbotenen Waldes.

Lily starrte auf den See und flüsterte: „Ich kann auch einfach ‚Nein' sagen."

„Glaubst du wirklich das haben eure Eltern nicht bedacht?" warf Remus ein. „Nein, wir müssen wirklich einen Plan machen."

„Ich habe aber keinen Plan! Ich werde morgen nach London fahren und dann wahrscheinlich erstmal mit zu Rachel gehen, sie hat mir ihre Hilfe versichert!"

„Und dann? Du weißt schon, dass der Zauber des Vertrages dich an die Hochzeit bindet."

„Also gut", sie seufzte schwer, „was machen wir?"

James räusperte sich. „Ich denke, du solltest mit zu mir nach Hause kommen. So musst du nicht zu deinen Eltern und du hast schon mal soweit deinen Vertrag erfüllt, dass du nirgendwo gegen deinen Willen durch einen Vertrag magisch hinbefördert wirst."

„Zu dir?! Bestimmt nicht!" fauchte Lily.

„Wir kommen alle mit zu Prongs, Evans", schaltete sich Sirius ein. „Und wenn's sein muss pass ich persönlich auf dich auf." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Das ist wirklich sehr beruhigend, Black." Sie funkelte ihn aus gefährlich blitzenden grünen Augen an. „Gut. Nehmen wir mal an ich gehe mit… und dann? Ich werde nicht heiraten, soviel steht fest!"

„Das überlegen wir uns dann, aber erstmal bist du bei mir sicher-"

„Sicher! Sicher, im gleich Haus wie zig Leute die wollen, dass wir heiraten!"

„Sicherer als alleine unterwegs!"

„Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen!"

„Du weißt gar nicht, was da draußen alles rumläuft!"

„Gefährlicher als Mr Ich-bin-der-der-alles-unter-Kontrolle-hat Potter? Das ich nicht lache."

„Ich will dir doch nur helfen. Es geht mich auch an! Es könnte mir aber auch egal sein!"

„Wo sind eigentlich deine ‚Freunde' hin?"

Sirius und Remus hatten sich mittlerweile weggestohlen und die Streithähne alleine zurückgelassen. Lily hatte gerade erst gemerkt, dass sie alleine waren.

„Was weiß ich." Genervt ließ James sich rückwärts ins Gras sinken und schloss die Augen.

Lily hatte einen Kloß im Hals und musste hart schlucken. Dann legte sie sich auch ins Gras. Stille Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter.

So langen die beiden eine Weile einfach nur da und fühlten die Sonne, wie sie auf sie hinunterschien.

„Die Sonne lässt einen fühlen, dass man noch lebt, findest du nicht?" flüsterte er.

Widerwillig öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und blinzelte ein paar Mal gegen die Sonne, bis sie erkennen konnte, dass er sich auf die Seite gedreht hatte und sie beobachtete. Sie nickte.

James fuhr fort: „Ich denke wir haben uns als Schulsprechern nicht ganz so schlecht geschlagen, findest du nicht? Aber es ist doch merkwürdig, die schnell die Zeit vergeht. Jetzt sind wir schon mit der Schule fertig und müssen hinaus in diese dunkle Welt…"

Lily hörten seine Worte zu und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu verdrängen, denn ihre Gedanken hatten ihr in der Vergangenheit auch nur alles kaputt gemacht.

„Lily", sagte er, für sie sehr unerwartet, aber ganz ruhig, „du kommst morgen mit und versuchst nicht auf eigene Faust davonzulaufen, ja?"

In dieser ruhigen Situation war sie nicht gefangen und konnte durchatmen. „Wenn ihr mich nicht hängen lasst…" antwortete sie vage.

„Niemals. Das verspreche ich dir." Er war näher gekommen und seine Hand strich über ihre Wange.

Sie konnte solche Nähe nicht ertragen. „Nicht…" brachte sie nur hervor und ohne weiter nachzudenken stand sie auf und eilte hoch zum Schloss. Dort angekommen drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Morgen würde sie Hogwarts verlassen. Oh ja, sie hatte glückliche und unglückliche Zeiten hier verbracht. James lag immer noch im Gras. Sie wusste nicht was da war. Irgendetwas war da, aber sie konnte es nicht zuordnen. Warum war sie nun weggelaufen? Natürlich, er spielte mit ihr. Und doch… ja, sie hatten sich doch sogar schon zweimal geküsst. Und verdammt, ja, es hatte ihr gefallen. Aber das war doch lächerlich! Sie schüttelte den Kopf, aus Ärger über sich selbst und um die Gedanken zu vertreiben.

* * *

Im Schlafsaal traf sie auf Rachel, die schon am Kofferpacken war. Sie drehte sich um und sah Lily entschuldigend an. „Lils, es tut mir Leid, dich bei so was im Stich lassen zu müssen, aber… meine Eltern haben mir grade eine Eule geschickt. Wir fahren gleich morgen Nachmittag los in den Urlaub, nach Italien zu meiner Großtante. Wenn du aber nicht weißt wohin, kannst du auch mitkommen, das lässt sich bestimmt irgendwie machen. Es tut mir ja so Leid, ich dachte wir sind zu Hause und du kannst bei uns wohnen-"

„Rachel, es ist okay. Ich wollte dir eh grade sagen, dass ich nicht mit zu dir gehe. Aber nochmals vielen, vielen Dank für das Angebot, ich weiß, dass ich mich echt auf dich verlassen kann."

„Wo willst du denn hin? Nach Hause geht ja schlecht."

„Ich gehe mit zu Potter…" Sie stockte. Sie wusste selbst wie verrückt das klang. Rachel sah sie argwöhnisch an. „Ich werde ihn aber nicht heiraten, dessen kannst du dir sicher sein."

„Habt ihr denn ne Idee wie ihr von dem Vertrag wegkommt?"

„Hm… ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir ne Lösung finden. So, jetzt muss ich mich ablenken. Was machen wir an unserem letzten Tag in Hogwarts?"

* * *

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Am Abend hatte ein großes Festessen stattgefunden und später hatten die Marauder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors noch eine Party geschmissen, aber Lily hatte keine Lust verspürt dort hinzugehen, lieber war sie mit Rachel noch im Dunkeln über die Ländereien spaziert, egal ob das verboten war, wen scherte das schon noch am letzten Tag? Und außerdem waren ihr mittlerweile solche unwichtigen Dinge, wie Strafen zu bekommen, eh egal.

Am nächsten Morgen war es also soweit. Wehmütig blickten die Siebtklässler hoch zum Schloss, das so lange ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Dann stiegen sie alle in die Kutschen und bald saßen sie zum letzten Mal im Hogwartsexpress und die Landschaft flog an ihnen vorbei.

Die beiden Freundinnen hatten ein Abteil für sich. Und leider hatte Lily viel zu viel Zeit zum nachdenken. Sie hatte irgendwie nicht daran gedacht, dass die Fahrt nach London recht lange dauern würde. Sobald der Zug da war, würde Rachel wegfahren und sie war ganz alleine. Gut, sie würde mit zum Anwesen der Potters gehen – aber was brachte ihr das schon? Morgen würde diese vermaledeite Hochzeit stattfinden. Was gab es für Alternativen? Selbst wenn es nur eine Hochzeit auf dem Papier sein würde, das wäre doch kein Leben für sie! Sie hatte ihr Leben noch vor sich, wollte glücklich sein! Sie hatte vor, eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin im St. Mungos zu machen. Sie war noch jung, sie wollte ihr Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen und nicht heiraten, weil ihre Eltern sich davon einen finanziellen Vorteil versprachen, und ihr Leben wegschmeißen. Heute Abend würde sie versuchen, James' Eltern davon zu überzeugen, dass es gar keine gute Idee ist, dass diese Hochzeit zustande kommt. Sie würden bestimmt vernünftiger sein als ihre eigenen Eltern.

Denn es war doch wirklich unmöglich! Hätte man in Hogwarts einen Aushang gemacht, wer Potter heiraten möchte – zig Mädchen hätten sich gemeldet! Liebend gerne. Aber nein, es musste ja sie treffen. Allerdings erlaubte sie es ich jetzt nicht genauer an James zu denken und daran, wie sie sich jedes Mal fühlte wenn er ihr sehr nahe war… Nein, sie erlaubte sich solche Gedanken nicht! Gefühle erst recht nicht! Und sie konnte damit schon gar nicht umgehen…

* * *

„Das schaffst du schon alles Lils. Ich denk an dich."

Lily und Rachel standen bei Rachels Eltern und verabschiedeten sich. Lily nickte, ihre Zweifel zeigte sie nicht. „Ja, na klar. Das wird schon. Meldest du dich, wenn ihr wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück seid?"

„Sicher!"

Und dann war sie da alleine… Alleine auf dem Bahnsteig. Obwohl, ganz alleine war sie nicht. Merlin war noch bei ihr. Sie trug ihn in seinem Korb mit sich umher. Meelyn flog lieber von Hogwarts nach London, was Lily auch ganz recht war, so musste sie nicht auch noch einen Vogelkäfig mitnehmen. Sie seufzte. Jetzt könnte sie auch noch schnell weggehen. Einfach durch die Absperrung und hinein ins Muggellondon, eine Stadt, die verzauberte, begeisterte und gleichzeitig auch einschüchterte.

Jemand trat zu ihr. Sie sah auf. James Potter lächelte auf sie hinunter. „Komm, wir gehen. Ich dachte schon du hättest es dir anders überlegt."

Ich kann mir nichts überlegen, ich kann nirgends hingehen, dachte sie wehmütig, ließ aber zu, dass er ihren Koffer nahm und folgte ihm mit Merlin hinüber zu Sirius und Remus, die bei einem Kamin standen. Seit wann gab es am Gleis Neundreiviertel einen Kamin? Normalerweise hätte sich sehr darüber gewundert, aber im Moment sollte es ihr auch egal sein.

„So, dann gehen wir mal", sagte James. Sirius und Remus gingen voraus, Lily folgte ihnen.

* * *

Bei den Potters angekommen war sei zunächst mal überrascht, dass so viele Leute in der Halle waren. Sie stieg aus dem Kamin und stand erstmal ein wenig verloren davor, bis James nach ihr ankam, seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und sie so hinüber zu seinen Freunden, die bei seiner Mutter standen, dirigierte. Etwas widerwillig ließ sie sich schieben.

„Lilian!", sagte Elisabeth Potter freudestrahlend. „Wie schön, dass du hier bist! So eine schöne Überraschung. Ich hatte ja so gehofft, dass du heute schon zu uns kommst!" Sie zog die verdatterte Lily in eine herzliche Umarmung, bevor sie ihren Sohn überschwänglich begrüßte.

Natürlich kam Lily sich hier jetzt total fehl am Platz vor. Aber sie bemerkte natürlich auch, dass einige der Leute hier in der Halle, allesamt Hexen und Zauberer die sie noch nie gesehen hatte, sie neugierig anschauten. Sie wandte sich fragend an Remus. „Was sind das alles für Leute?"

„Ich kenne sie auch nicht, aber es werden wohl Hochzeitsgäste sein."

„Jaa", meinte Sirius, „das sind alles Verwandte und Freunde und Bekannte der Potters. Aber nur ein kleiner Teil."

„Moment mal… Diese Leute sind alle wegen meiner Hochzeit morgen hier? Die, wie ich anmerken darf, gar nicht stattfinden wird?!" Das glaubte sie jetzt einfach nicht. Unfassbar! Wie sollte sie denn nun Mr. und Mrs Potter davon überzeugen, dass nicht geheiratet wird? Sie würden bestimmt die Verwandten nicht wieder nach Hause schicken wollen. Oh, wäre sie bloß nie mit hierher gekommen! „Und, wo wohnen die alle?"

„Na, hier im Haus, denke ich mal", sagte Sirius.

„Aber - ich denke hier gibt es nur ein Gästezimmer?"

„Nur ein Gästezimmer? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Das Anwesen ist doch riesig! Hier könnte man eine ganze Armee unterbringen."

James, der sich endlich von seiner Mutter befreit hatte, trat zu ihnen. Lily funkelte ihn an. „Ich höre grade, dass es hier sehr wohl viele - anscheinend sogar sehr viele Gästezimmer gibt. Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, warum ich dann Ostern keins bekommen habe?"

„Das… das weiß ich doch auch nicht. Das haben doch unsere Eltern irgendwie eingefädelt. Und selbst wenn… wir waren doch eingeschlossen!"

„Na toll! ‚Wir waren eingeschlossen' – was für eine Ausrede. Vorallem musstest du es ja auch noch ausnutzen!" Sie holte tief Luft. „Wisst ihr, ich denke es wäre das Beste wenn ich jetzt gehe!"

„Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen!" protestierte James.

„Und warum nicht, Potter? Hast du vielleicht einen guten Grund?"

Bevor er antworten konnte, stand plötzlich wieder Mrs Potter vor ihnen. „Lilian, meine Liebe. Komm, ich zeige dir mal dein Zimmer." Lily sah sie skeptisch an; häuslich einrichten wollte sie sich hier erst gar nicht. Schließlich nickte sie dann aber.

* * *

_TBC..._

_Eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler dürfen behalten werden... ansonsten: bis nächste Woche ;-)_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

  


_Willkommen zur nächsten Runde... ;-)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Klartext**

James' Mutter ließ ihren Koffer vor sich herschweben, während sie den nächsten Korridor entlanggingen. Schweigend folgte Lily ihr. Schließlich betraten sie ein hübsch eingerichtetes kleines Zimmer. „So Lilian, ich denke, für eine Nacht wird es reichen, die ganzen anderen Zimmer haben leider schon die Verwandten in Beschlag genommen", Mrs Potter klang immer noch so fröhlich. Was war denn bitteschön an der ganzen Situation so schön? Lily sah da nichts Tolles dran. Aber wenn sie schon mal hier alleine waren… vielleicht konnte man ja gut mit Elisabeth Potter sprechen.

„Mrs Potter… also, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll… Aber ich denke, vielleicht sollte man das Ganze absagen. Ich… ich glaube nicht, dass…", jetzt musste sie es richtig formulieren, vielleicht stiegen dann ihre Chancen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es für James das richtige ist, gerade mich zu heiraten. Ich meine… ich denke, wir würden beide nie glücklich miteinander… Und… ähm… wir wollen doch beide nicht unsere Leben wegschmeißen."

Mrs Potter lächelte trotzdem immer noch. „Lily, ich darf dich doch so nennen, ja? Ich dachte mir schon, dass du so denken wirst. Denkst du, in der Zaubererwelt wird oft aus Liebe geheiratet? Das muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich habe damals auch nicht aus Liebe geheiratet, aber mit der Zeit habe ich gemerkt, dass sich so etwas entwickelt. Heute sind Harold und ich unzertrennlich. Und unser Sohn ist wirklich ein Kind der Liebe. Wir haben nicht nur ein Kind bekommen, weil das gut aussieht, wenn man eine richtige Familie hat."

„Aber-"

„Zufällig weiß ich aber, dass James dich abgöttisch liebt…"

„Aber ich ihn nicht!", protestierte Lily schnell und laut.

„Bist du dir dessen sicher? So vehement wie du reagierst… Hach, das erinnert mich an meine Schulzeit… Lily, lass mich dir sagen. Wir tun das nicht um dich, oder James, zu bestrafen. Zufällig trifft es sich halt, dass du in unseren Augen die perfekte Schwiegertochter bist und deine Eltern auch der Meinung sind, dass du heiraten sollst."

„Der Meinung sind? Ich habe eher das Gefühl, die verkaufen mich! Ich bin doch noch viel zu jung zum heiraten! Und selbst wenn es nur eine Hochzeit auf dem Papier ist… ich werde doch niemals mein eigenes Leben haben!"

„Wer sagt, dass es nur auf dem Papier sein wird? Ich sage dir, du kannst doch trotzdem alles tun, was du möchtest. Wir arrangieren zwar Hochzeiten, aber so altmodisch, ist es hier doch auch nicht!" Mrs Potter lachte fröhlich. „Warte kurz, ich war so frei und habe für dich etwas besorgt." Damit war sie auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Lily ließ sich geplättet rückwärts auf das Bett sinken und schloss die Augen. Warum ließ sie ihr nicht mal die Gelegenheit zu widersprechen?

Nach wenigen Augenblicken war seine Mutter schon wieder da, ein großes Paket in den Händen.

„Schau, Lily, wie findest du es?" Sie öffnete das Paket und holte ein wunderschönes weißes, schlichtes Hochzeitskleid raus.

So schön es auch war, etwas in Lilys Magen krampfte sich schon beim Anblick des Kleides schmerzhaft zusammen. Den geschocktgequälten Gesichtausdruck bemerkte sogar Mrs. Potter.

„Oh, du bist wirklich ein schwerer Fall. Komm, geh es mal anziehen, damit ich sehen kann ob es passt." Freundlich lächelnd drückte sie Lily den Stoff in die Hände und schob sie ins Badezimmer. _(A/N: nicht das mir jemand den tollen, unbegründeten Titel der Story vergisst °gg°)_

Ermattet betrachtete das Kleid und zog es nur an um Mrs. Potter den Gefallen zu tun. Dann besah sie sich im Spiegel und musste schlucken. Sie war nie die Art Mädchen gewesen, die von einer Traumhochzeit träumt. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht. Jetzt schockte sie alles umso mehr. Nicht nur, dass sie nicht heiraten wollte, ihr wurde alles einfach so fix und fertig vorgesetzt. Sie seufzte und ging wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo Elisabeth, als sie Lily sah, fröhlich in die Hände klatschte.

„Wunderschön!", jauchzte sie. „Passt es wirklich, Lily? Sonst könnte ich noch schnell etwas ändern."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Mrs. Potter, es passt sehr gut… aber… es war doch bestimmt sehr teuer und da ich doch eigentlich gar nicht heiraten will… verstehen sie denn nicht?"

„Oh, ich verstehe sehr gut, mein Kind. Mach dir mal keine Gedanken über den Preis. Es ist ein Geschenk. Und ansonsten keine Widerrede. Morgen wird geheiratet. Du wirst mir irgendwann noch mal danken, dass ihr so eine schöne Hochzeit hattet. Du sagst einfach morgen brav ‚Ja' und dann hat es sich."

Lily schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Diese Frau wollte es einfach nicht begreifen, nicht wahr? „Aber… Mrs Potter, wirklich, ich…"

„Nenn mich doch bitte Elisabeth, Lily."

„Gut, dann Elisabeth. Wirklich, das ist nicht so einfach. Ich kann doch nicht einfach James heiraten… ich…"

„Lily", unterbrach Mrs Potter sie, „hör mir doch zu. Es wird sich alles finden. So schlimm ist eine Hochzeit doch auch nicht. Denkst du wirklich das Leben ist ein Ponyhof? Als ich so alt war wie du… ich musste auch schon heiraten, kaum war ich aus der Schule raus. Denkst du das hat mir gefallen? Ich habe getobt und geschrien, und das hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Also mach es dir nicht schwerer als es ist. Außerdem denke ich, dass diese Verbindung grade für dich, mit deiner Herkunft, in diesen dunklen Zeiten eine gute Wahl ist. Hier bei uns bist du sicher. So, es ist langsam Zeit für das Abendessen. Kommst du nachher runter zum Essen?"

Lily blickte an sich hinunter. Da stand sie nun, in diesem weißen Hochzeitskleid. Sie schluckte wieder. War das Schicksal? Schicksal musste man auch nicht einfach so akzeptieren. Hilfe, was hatte sie bloß in der Vergangenheit so Böses getan, dass sie so bestraft wurde?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke ich esse nichts mehr."

Mrs. Potter lächelte und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Ich bin ja so froh und so aufgeregt."

_Und ich habe so Angst_, dachte Lily still.

„Wenn du etwas brauchst, sag einfach einem Hauself Bescheid. Sie können dir auch noch etwas zu essen bringen, wenn du es dir anders überlegst. Das wird schon alles, Lily."

* * *

Und schon war Lily wieder allein in ihrem kleinen Zimmer. Sie seufzte schwer. Dann zog sie erstmal das Kleid wieder aus, bequeme Klamotten an, ging zum Fenster und blickte hinaus in den Garten. Da war sie nun also. Und sie sah keinen Ausweg mehr. Der Tatsache ins Gesicht sehen? Sie weigerte sich das zu tun. Aber andererseits… Auf jeden Fall würde sie jetzt erstmal hier im Zimmer bleiben. Sie würde es heute nicht noch mal verlassen. Diese ganzen Verwandten und Bekannten erschreckten sie. Sie hatte schon immer eine Scheu gegenüber so vielen fremden Menschen auf einmal gehabt. Und auf keinen Fall wollte sie sich mit ihnen unterhalten. Überhaupt war ihr fast schlecht vor Angst. Sie wusste nicht was am nächsten Tag passieren würde. Sie hatte Angst davor.

Merlin, der in seinem Korb bisher geschlafen hatte, wachte auf und maunzte, weil er rauswollte. Abwesend öffnete sie das Türchen, setzte sich aufs Bett und hob den roten Kater auf ihren Schoß. Abwesend streichelte sie ihn und war wieder einmal froh, dass sie ich hatte. Wenigstens ein Vertrauter in dieser ganzen Misere.

An allem waren sowieso nur ihre Eltern Schuld! Denen würde sie auch noch mal die Meinung sagen! Die sollten sich bloß hertrauen.

Sie seufzte schwer, wie sie es so oft in letzter Zeit getan hatte. Und wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Wie es aussah hatte sie wohl keine Wahl…

* * *

Sie hörte die große Uhr in der Halle bis in ihr Zimmer herauf. Sie schlug elf Mal. Erst elf Uhr? Die Zeit verging so langsam… bisher hatte sie sie mit Nichtstun und sich Sorgen machen totgeschlagen. Schlafen konnte sie aber auch nicht. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Naja, zumindest würde sie jetzt ein bisschen umherwandern gehen, hier drin wurde sie noch verrückt und Schlafen konnte sie sowieso nicht. In einem plötzlichen Zustand von geistiger Umnachtung verließ sie das Zimmer, in der Hoffnung, dass alle Verwandten schon schliefen. Merlin folgt ihr auf dem Fuße.

Zunächst irrte sie einfach ziellos durch die Gänge. Wieder einmal war sie erstaunt wie groß das Anwesen doch war. Und hier hatte man ihr erzählt, es gäbe nur ein Gästezimmer? Frechheit. Aber was soll's – es war Vergangenheit und nicht rückgängig zu machen. Lily war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, man sollte die Vergangenheit hinnehmen. Die Zukunft allerdings nicht.

Leise schlich sie durch die Eingangshalle. Sie könnte jetzt auch einfach von hier verschwinden… aber wo sollte sie schon hin? Und dann war da noch der Vertrag… das auch alles so verzwickt sein musste. Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen. Fröhliche. Und Lachen. Langsam ging sie näher zu der Tür, von der die Geräusche kamen. Es war das Wohnzimmer, stellte sie fest. Schnell konnte sie feststellen, wer sich darin befand. In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee öffnete sie unaufgefordert die Tür und ging hinein.

Drei Marauder blickten sie überrascht an. Sie lächelte schwach. „Na, feiert ihr schon wieder? Habt ihr nicht gestern erst?"

„Schon, aber heute feiern wir einen winzigen Junggesellenabschied, wenn auch hier zuhause nicht die perfekte Umgebung dafür ist. Wir dürfen nicht weg, James' Mum hat Angst, dass wir nicht rechtzeitig wieder da sein würden", seufzte Sirius. „Du kannst doch auch mitfeiern. Das wär doch mal lustig und was anderes."

Während James wie vom Donner gerührt dasaß und sie anstarrte und Remus zweifelnd guckte, nickte Lily einfach, nahm das von Sirius angebotene Butterbier an und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.

„Lebe und denke nicht an morgen", murmelte Lily. Und als sie die fragenden Blicke sah fügte sie hinzu: „Das ist nur so ein Muggelsprichwort." Sie räusperte sich. „Also… ihr feiert echt Junggesellenabschied? Geht das nicht eigentlich anders? Ist das hier nicht eher ein einfaches Besäufnis? Bin ich denn dazu eingeladen?"

„Warum nicht?" fragte Sirius.

„Keine Ahnung… wer heiratet denn?"

„Na…" jetzt sprach auch Sirius nicht weiter. Jetzt hatten anscheinend alle drei ihre Sprache verloren.

„Vergiss es. War Spaß. So, ich will euch nicht die Stimmung verderben, macht weiter." Sie nippte an ihrem Butterbier.

* * *

_An alle die bis hierher gelesen haben: Danke fürs durchhalten!_

_Eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler... ihr wisst schon. ;-)  
_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

_Wohoo... schon Kapitel 10! Hätt' ich das je geahnt... Ach, Qutasch beiseite! Dankeschön euch allen, dass ihr mich bis hierher begleitet habt!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bettgeflüster, die zweite**

Schnell wurde es wieder lockerer. Wieder mal, zu Lilys Überraschung, verstand sie sich recht gut mit den Maraudern. Die Zeit flog dahin. Sie machten sich einen schönen Abend und niemand dachte noch an morgen. Lily hatte sogar etwas von Ogdens Altem Feuerwhisky getrunken, nur um nach wenigen Schlucken zu beschließen, dass es ihr überhaupt nicht schmeckte. Sie lachten und machten Witze.

Irgendwann startete Lily eine Kitzelattacke auf Sirius, da er ihr immer wieder diesen unsäglichen Feuerwhisky anbot.

„Willst du, dass ich ganz betrunken werde?" lachte sie. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass sie das Kitzelduell ganz schnell verloren hatte, auf dem Boden lag und um Gnade winselte.

„Ausnahmsweise verschone ich dich mal."

Lily rappelte sich außer Atmen auf. James packte ihren Arm und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

„Das will ich auch hoffen, Pads. Mach sie bloß nicht kaputt!"

Es kam für sie ziemlich überraschend, plötzlich wieder so eine Nähe. Ihr Magen überschlug sich. Weswegen jetzt genau konnte sie nicht sagen. So stand sie lieber schnell auf um sich dann neben ihm auf dem Sofa niederzulassen.

Langsam wurde es auch ruhiger. Es war auch schon tiefe Nacht. Aber weder Lily noch James wollten gehen. So würde der nächste Tag nur noch schneller kommen. Und sie würden vorher noch reden müssen.

Schließlich fielen Lily die Augen zu, ihr Kopf sank auf James' Schulter.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später wurde sie wieder wach und schreckte hoch. Nur, um sich sofort wieder runtersinken zu lassen. Schnelles Aufschrecken bekam ihr nicht so gut. Sie blickte sie um. James hatte die letzten leeren Butterbierflaschen in der Hand und war anscheinend am Aufräumen.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" fragte sie matt.

„Nicht lange. Pads und Moony sind grade gegangen. Ich wollte noch kurz aufräumen und mir dann überlegen was ich mit dir anstelle. Wie würde das aussehen wenn morgen früh die Verwandten hier reinkommen und dich hier schlafend vorfinden?"

„Hm… und wie spät ist es?"

„Gleich halb vier."

Sie nickte. In Ordnung. So weit so gut. Um elf Uhr sollte die Trauung stattfinden, also hatte sie noch ein paar Stunden Zeit. Bloß nicht wieder einschlafen! Da verging die Zeit so schnell…

James brachte kurz ein paar Sachen in die Küche, dann kam er wieder und setzte sich wieder zu ihr aufs Sofa.

„Okay. Was hat meine Mutter gemacht? Ich habe versucht mit ihr zu sprechen, aber sie meinte nur irgendwas von wegen ‚morgen wird geheiratet' und dass du deine Ruhe haben willst. Sie hat mich nicht mal ausreden lassen."

„Sie… sie hat… nun ja, Klartext gesprochen."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das bedeutet?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte sie und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. „Sicher habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht… anscheinend gibt es keinen Ausweg." Sie flüsterte nur noch.

Er stand auf, auch für ihn war alles nicht so einfach, nur dachte wohl sehr selten jemand, auch seine Mutter nicht, an seine Gefühle. „Lass uns morgen weitersehen", sagte er schließlich. „Komm, ich bringe dich in dein Zimmer."

Sie rührte sich nicht. „Ich gehe nicht schlafen. Ich werde die ganze Nacht wachbleiben."

Er lächelte. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Würdest du hier bleiben wärest du in spätestens fünf Minuten eingeschlafen."

„Bestimmt nicht. Hier ist alles so groß und… ungewohnt. Hier könnte ich noch weniger schlafen als in dem Zimmer. Ich bleibe einfach hier sitzen, ja? Und keine Sorge ich verschwinde bevor alle aufstehen. Dann schließe ich mich nämlich ein."

„Wenn du meinst", sagte James ergeben. Er ging zu Tür. Mit der Hand am Türgriff drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Dann komm halt mit mir mit hoch."

„Bitte?"

„Komm schon. Wir können die ganze restliche Nacht, die eh nicht mehr lange dauert, wachbleiben. Außerdem sitzen wir doch im gleichen Boot."

Sie guckte zweifelnd, aber irgendwas in ihr, was sie am liebsten erwürgt hätte, schrie: _‚Geh schon'_. Schließlich erhob sie sich und nahm die von ihm angebotene Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie die langen Flure entlang, bis sie bei seinem Zimmer ankamen.

„Letztes Mal hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich hier noch mal freiwillig mit hinkomme", sagte sie, als sie den Raum betraten.

Er lachte. „Ich wünschte es wäre irgendwann mal unter anderen Umständen als wegen so einem Quatsch."

Lily atmete durch. So unwohl sie sich heute hier in diesem Haus gefühlt hatte und so unangenehm ihr zuerst wieder seine Nähe gewesen war, so froh war sie jetzt doch, dass er da war. Er war ihr nie böse wenn sie sich schlecht benahm, auch obwohl sie früher immer so gemein zu ihm gewesen war. Aber Menschen änderten sich. Lily war der Meinung, dass sie sich beide verändert hatten. Sie kamen jetzt sogar richtig gut miteinander aus. Und wenn er lächelte… Beim Merlin, nein, diese Schmetterlinge gab es doch gar nicht wirklich! Sie war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass sei nur ein Sprichwort oder etwas in der Art. Konnte man das nicht abstellen?

„Was machst du da?" fragte James.

„Nichts", sagte sie schnell und bemerkte erst, dass sie eine Hand in ihren Bauch gekrallt hatte. Blöde Gedanken und unbemerkte Handlungen! Gähnend setzte sie sich auf sein Bett.

„Ha, ich hab's gesehen! Du hast gegähnt. Dabei willst du doch auf keinen Fall schlafen."

„Will ich ja auch gar nicht, ich bin nur etwas müde."

Kopfschüttelnd, aber grinsend, ging er in sein Badezimmer. Das nutze Lily um sich das Kopfkissen und die Decke zu sichern. Sollte er doch selber sehen, dass er nicht erfror. Aber das war ihr auch egal, schließlich war jetzt Sommer. Trotz der Bettdecke war ihr irgendwie kalt. Und schon war sie in einen Dämmerschlaf gesunken.

Als James wieder sein Zimmer betrat, lächelte er beim Anblick Lilys, die komplett angezogen in seinem Bett lag und natürlich eingeschlafen war. Leise legt er sich hinzu, wobei sie aus dem leichten Schlaf erwachte.

„Schlaf weiter", flüsterte er.

„Weißt du, dass man die Nacht vor der Hochzeit nicht zusammen verbringt? Vielleicht bringt das Unglück", nuschelte Lily, gar nicht richtig wach.

„Was kann uns schon noch Schlimmes passieren?"

„James? Ich habe Angst vor morgen…"

Er zog sich ein Stückchen Decke zu sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. „Ich bin doch da. Schlaf schön, Flower."

* * *

Sie wachte, geweckt durch Sonnenstrahlen, die durchs Fenster fielen und sie kitzelten, auf. Sie lag in einer Umarmung und fühlte sich das erste Mal seit langem wieder richtig wohl. Richtig gemütlich war es in seinem Bett. Irgendwie hatte sie ein Déja-vu-Erlebnis. Nur, dass sie diesmal nicht unorientiert war, sondern genau wusste, mit wem sie hier lag. Und sie war sich dessen sehr bewusst, als sie mehr Nähe suchte.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Morgen…" Sie gähnte und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wie spät haben wir es?"

„Schon neun durch. Ich wundere mich, dass meine Mutter noch nicht einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt hat. Zumindest nach dir."

Sie grinste. „Da kann sie aber lange suche, hier erwartet mich doch keiner… Denkst du wir können das Frühstück ausfallen lassen?"

„Sicher. Aber ich habe schon Hunger…"

„Aber deine Verwandten frühstücken doch jetzt bestimmt auch. Ich kann dieses Zimmer nie wieder verlassen ohne auf die Menschenmassen treffen zu müssen…", sagte sie und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Dann bleib halt für immer hier, das stört mich nicht im Geringsten. Und guck nicht so süß, das gehört ja verboten." Er grinste schief

Flirteten sie jetzt? Bei Merlin, ja, es gefiel ihr sogar. Alles, seine Nähe, seine Art, seine Fürsorge gestern… „Ich muss verrückt sein.", meinte sie. „Ihr habt mir was ins Bier getan oder so!"

„Ich mag es wenn du verrückt bist", feixte er.

„Oh, du bist ja so schlimm", lachte sie und piekste ihn in die Brust.

Er spielte mit einer ihrer roten Haarsträhnen und sagte abwesend: „Wir hätten es doch so schön haben können. Wer weiß…"

„Tja, es kommt immer anders als man denkt…"

„Wie kommt es nun eigentlich zu diesem Sinneswandel? Immerhin bleibst du hier, fängst keinen Streit an oder noch schlimmer: läuft wieder davon", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht… obwohl, doch! Ihr habt mir doch was gegeben! Nein, ernsthaft, ich bin verrückt. Auch wenn ich mein Schicksal so nicht akzeptieren wollte, manchmal muss man halt nachgeben, wenn man einer Übermacht gegenübersteht. Vielleicht sollte ich alles auf eine Karte setzen."

„Sehr vernünftig", sagte er. Und dann beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie einfach.

Wenigstens er wollte ihr zeigen, wie er für sie empfand.

* * *

Sie musste träumen. Sie lag in einem Bett mit James Potter. Verdammt, ja! Schon wieder! Irgendwas war da. Sie hatte Gefühle für ihn, die sich nie hatte eingestehen wollen und auch jetzt nicht glauben konnte. Das war aber auch nicht so einfach. So etwas musste wachsen. Wer wusste schon was die Zukunft brachte oder gebracht hätte? Sie hätten vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, da Lily wirklich sehr stur war, irgendwann mal zueinander gefunden. Und dann hätte daraus so viel werden könne… aber so…? Sie hatte Angst vor der Hochzeit. Was wenn sie das ins Unglück stürzte? Aber sie hatte ja keine Wahl. Auch wenn sie das ihren Eltern nie verzeihen würde. Denen würde sie noch ein paar Takte erzählen, sollten sie hier auftauchen. Aber das würden sie bestimmt. Schließlich verkauften sie ihre Tochter ja nur, damit sie wieder Geld hatten. Hallo? Viele Leute hatten wenig Geld – verkaufen die alle ihre Töchter? Vielleicht machten das Leute wo anders, aber doch nicht in Großbritannien!

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als James plötzlich sagte: „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Ihr fiel keine bessere Antwort ein, also seufzte sie und flüsterte: „Wir kommen wohl nicht ums heiraten drum rum…"

* * *

_Man darf gespannt sein._

_tbc ... !_

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

_Ich weiß, ich bin zu spät, tut mir leid! Aber jetzt geht's weiter! Mein "größter Fan" hat gesagt, das Kapitel wäre perfekt so, ich vertrau ihr da mal ;-) Here we go:_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Die Hochzeit**

„James! Lily ist nicht mehr-" Mrs. Potter stürmte in James Zimmer, ziemlich aufgelöst und aufgeregt, dann erstarrte sie. „… da." Sie sah Lily und James einträchtig nebeneinander auf dem Bett sitzen. „Na. So. Was.", sagte sie dann. „Nun ja, egal. Wisst ihr eigentlich wie spät es ist? In zwei Stunden wird geheiratet. So, nun keine Widerworte. Lily, komm bitte mit mir, deine Mutter ist auch schon gekommen. Und die Verwandten wollen dich auch noch kennen lernen! So eine Aufregung aber auch."

Seufzend stand Lily auf und folgte Elisabeth durch die Korridore bis in ihr kleines Zimmer. Darauf, ihre Mutter zu treffen, hatte sie ja nun gar keine Lust. Sie würde sich bestimmt nicht gut benehmen. Das wäre wirklich zu viel verlangt. Nun gut, eigentlich war alles hier zu viel verlangt. Sie betrat nach Mrs Potter den Raum und sogleich stürmte ihre Mutter auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Lily erwiderte die Umarmung nicht. Irgendetwas in der Beziehung zwischen ihr und ihren Eltern war zerbrochen. Irritiert ließ ihre Mutter sie los, fing sich aber schnell wieder und sagte: „Ich bin ja so froh, dass alles so gut geklappt hat! Wir sind ja so stolz auf dich, dein Vater und ich! Heute heiratet unsere kleine Tochter. Was für ein freudiger Tag!"

Lily sah sie argwöhnisch an. Das war doch jetzt nicht ihr Ernst, oder? Wie konnte sie noch so was sagen, nachdem sie ihrer ach so kleinen Tochter doch das hier alles erst angetan hatte? Unglaublich… Sie beachtete ihre Mutter nicht weiter, sondern blickte Elisabeth Potter an, die sie zunächst einfach mal in Richtung Bad schob.

„So, wir wollen doch, dass heute alles perfekt ist. Du duscht jetzt erstmal schnell und dann sehen wir weiter", sagte sie fröhlich, als würde sie die angespannte Stimmung gar nicht bemerken. Tat sie vielleicht ja auch nicht.

* * *

Und viel zu schnell war die letzte Schonfrist vorbei. Sie war von den „Müttern" geschminkt worden und hatte die Haare gemacht bekommen. Normalerweise konnte Lily es auf dem Tod nicht leiden, ihre langen Haare hochgesteckt zu tragen. Genau das machten sie aber. Überhaupt zog irgendwie alles wie in einem (Alp-)Traum an ihr vorbei. Eigentlich war es auch egal. Wenn man etwas aufgab, den Widerstand, dann musste man es auch ganz tun. Sie wollte es nur noch überstehen. Augen zu und durch. Sie hatte sich lange genug gewehrt und es hatte nichts gebracht. Ganz so schlecht war es wirklich nicht, da musste sie James Recht geben. Wenn sie bedachte, was da sonst noch an Typen rumlief… Gut, sie wäre nie Gefahr gelaufen einen Slytherin heiraten zu müssen, aber trotzdem. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie, wenn sie James Potter heiraten muss, denken würde: ‚Es hätte schlimmer kommen können?'. Merkwürdig wie schnell sich doch so die Einstellung ändern kann.

Nun saß sie fertig in ihrem Zimmer und harrte der Dinge die da, unweigerlich, kommen würden. Naja, sie würde schon noch sehen, was sie erwartete. Vor allen Dingen heute. Was sie für den Rest ihres Lebens, ein Leben mit James Potter, erwartete, konnte sie sich schon in etwa denken. Es würde auf keinen Fall einfach werden.

Gut, sie hatte auch festgestellt, dass sie sich irgendwie zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, aber so ganz traute sie dem nicht und so einfach war es nicht. Das hatte sie ihm ja auch schon gesagt. Und überhaupt, was erwarteten die Eltern? Elisabeth war mit ihrem Mann glücklich geworden, dass musste mit Lily und James längst nicht gut laufen. Und wegen ein paar blöden Umständen um Geld und Zukunft wurde ihr so was angetan? Erwarteten sie, dass sie von einem Tag zum anderen das perfekte, verliebte Ehepaar waren? Und übermorgen sollten schon die ersten Kinder ins Haus stehen, ja? Hust! Daran hatte sie bisher gar nicht gedacht. Und er sollte sich auch lieber nichts von einer Art „Hochzeitsnacht" heute ausmalen! Das wäre ja noch schöner. Davon stand auch bestimmt nichts im Ehevertrag. Vielleicht sollte sie sich den eh mal durchlesen, damit sie auch wusste wozu sie da, nicht mal selbst, zugestimmt hat. Es musste ja nicht mehr sein als nötig. Ob man im Nachhinein noch Punkte streichen konnte? Und wo sollte sie eigentlich nach der Hochzeit hin? Bestimmt nicht nach Hause. Aber mit Potter hier bei seinen Eltern zu wohnen kam ja auf die Dauer auch nicht in Frage. Wenn sie Geld hätte könnte sie sich ja ein Hotelzimmer, oder vielleicht dann eine kleine Wohnung nehmen. Bei ihrem Glück hatte der Hochzeitsvertrag aber sowieso ne Klausel, dass sie zusammen wohnen mussten. Also: wirklich Zeit sich den Vertrag mal unter den Nagel zu reißen. Aber bestimmt bewachte den jemand mit Argusaugen. Ihr kam da so ihr Vater in den Sinn…

* * *

Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben? Das sie nicht lachte. Gut, manchmal ist das Leben halt ungerecht. Pech gehabt? Schicksal? Kosmische Verschwörung? Nun ja, vielleicht wird's im nächsten Leben anders.

Und es klopfte an die Tür. Seid wann klopfen Henker? Es war abr nur ihre Mutter, die herein kam, mit Merlin auf dem Arm. „Hier, der Kleine hatte es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht. Ich dachte hier sei er besser aufgehoben." Sogleich war der Kater auch schon von ihrem Arm gesprungen und hüpfte neben Lily aufs Bett.

„Danke", murmelte sie abwesend und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein warmes, weiches Fell.

„Können wir dann jetzt? Es ist soweit."

Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen nickte Lily und stand auf. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer und gingen durch die langen Flure des Anwesens. Die Hochzeit sollte in der kleinen Kapelle im Ort stattfinden. Da das Haus wie ausgestorben war, vermutete Lily, dass schon alle Hochzeitsgäste dort waren. In der Eingangshalle warteten ihr Vater und James' Mutter.

Ihr Vater klatschte in die Hände. „So, jetzt aber los!"

Von seiner Mutter bekam sie den Brautstrauß in die Hand gedrückt, dann verschwand sie schnell, wohl um ihren Platz in der ersten Reihe zu belegen. Lily konnte beim Gedanken daran, was für ein Tamtam um die blöde Hochzeit gemacht wurde, nur seufzen. Sie warteten einige Augenblicke lang still. Dann hörten sie Musik spielen. Ihr Vater bot ihr seinen Arm und da es jetzt eh egal war, sparte Lily sich jegliche Äußerung, sondern hakte sich einfach nur bei ihm unter. Gemeinsam schritten sie aus dem Haus und in den Garten. Sie konnten schon die Gäste dort sitzen sehen. Der Ort für die kleine Zeremonie war wirklich sehr schön aufgebaut wurden. Mehrere Stuhlreihen, dazwischen lag ein roter Teppich. Sie seufzte noch mal tief.

Als sie näher kamen flüstere ihr Vater ihr zu: „Lily, ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach für dich ist. Aber ich möchte dir danken, dass du das für uns tust. Deine Mutter und ich könnten gar nicht stolzer sein. Also jetzt mach uns vollkommen glücklich, ja?"

Indirekter konnte die Aufforderung jetzt bloß nicht „nein" zu sagen ja kaum mehr sein. Sie sah ihren Vater nicht an, sondern blickte starr geradeaus. Sie schritten jetzt durch den Mittelgang zwischen den Stühlen auf den ‚Altar' zu. Sie merkte wie sie zitterte und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Sie krallte sich unwillentlich am Arm ihres Vaters fest. Immer näher kamen sie. Sie sah dort vorne James stehen. Er sah auch ziemlich nervös aus. Dann standen da noch Sirius und, Lily verzog das Gesicht, ihre Schwester Petunia als Trauzeugen.

Sie konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr selbst helfen. Sie schluckte schwer, als sie die von James dargebotene Hand nahm und ihr Vater zurücktrat um seinen Sitzplatz einzunehmen. Sie würde das jetzt einfach nur durchstehen.

Sie hatte den Blick gesenkt während er Zauberer, der die Trauung abhielt, ein kleiner untersetzter Mann mit grauem Bart, sprach. Die Wörter drangen eh nicht bis zu ihr durch. Sie versuchte nur krampfhaft das Zittern zu unterdrücken und den Brautstrauß nicht fallen zu lassen. Es war dieses Zittern, das von unterdrückter Furcht und Aufregung kam. Man konnte nicht dagegen tun, es war einfach da. Niemand anders bemerkte es, man konnte es kaum sehen, aber das Zittern ließ den ganzen Körper beben. Und dann hörte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig wie der Zauberer sagte: „… so antwortet mit ‚Ja, ich will'."

Ihr Kopf fuhr herum zu James und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, als er antwortete: „Ja, ich will."

Lily schluckte. Ihr Denken schaltete sich gerade aus. Sie versank geradezu in diesen haselnussbraunen Augen. Und als sie dann gefragt wurde, schloss sie kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und sagte leise und nicht sonderlich fest: „Ja, ich will."

Natürlich waren da diese ganzen Zweifel, aber sie tat es nun einfach. Es brachte nichts mehr jetzt einen Aufstand zu proben. Und dann dieses Gefühl, dass sie immer erfüllte wenn sie in seinen Augen versank…

Der ‚Pfarrer' sprach noch ein paar Worte, während Lily und James einfach nur dastanden und sich anblickten. Dann reichte Sirius ihnen die Ringe. Ein Wunder, dass jemand wie er das nicht vergessen hatte. James steckte seiner Lily einen schlichten, aber dennoch hübsch verzierten, goldenen Ring an den Finger. Sie sah, dass auch seine Hand zitterte. Dann war sie an der Reihe ihm einen ebensolchen Ring anzustecken.

Und mit den folgendes Worten schloss der alte Zauberer die Zeremonie: „Eine magische Verbindung wird niemals gebrochen. Somit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen."

* * *

Sie wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Der ganze Tag kam ihr so unwirklich vor als erlebe sie es gar nicht selbst. Irgendwie hatte sie es alles durchlebt, alles war ganz klar und deutlich gewesen, und dennoch kam es ihr vor als ob sie es nicht wahrnahm. Irgendwie hatte sie es bis zum großen Abendessen im Anwesen der Potters durchgehalten. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit über höflich mit den Verwandten unterhalten und dann den Brautstrauß geworfen, den eine junge Dame gefangen hat, die Lily noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, wohl jemand aus James Verwandten- und Bekanntenkreis.

Auch wenn es ihr sehr schwer fiel, schaffte sie es irgendwie immerzu zu lächeln und glücklich zu gucken. Hin und wieder sah sie sich nach einem Fluchtweg um, aber kaum hatte sie eine Idee wurde sie wieder abgelenkt. Anscheinend wollte man auch nicht, dass sie zu viel Möglichkeit fand sich schlecht zu benehmen. Wenigstens war James immer an ihrer Seite. Sie war froh darüber. Das wunderte sie. War er nicht der Grund für diese ganze Sache? Und dennoch war er hier der einzige, der ihr den Tag erträglich machte. Auch in der Nacht zuvor war es ja so gewesen. Nur bei ihm konnte sie sich beruhigen…

Sie starrte auf das Abendessen, das fast das Ausmaß eines Festmahls hatte und ihr so gar nicht schmeckte. Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als jemand sie von hinten ansprach.

Sie wandte sich um. Ihre Eltern standen dort vor ihr.

Ihr Mutter guckte schon wieder so gespielt strahlend: „Lily, wir müssen jetzt schon gehen. Also, ich danke dir. Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für dich ist. Aber ihr scheint euch doch sehr gut zu arrangieren. Du packst das schon. Wir werden uns bestimmt bald wiedersehen."

Lily nickte nur schwach, denn darauf konnten sie lange warten, nach dem was sie ihr angetan hatten wollte sie sie nicht so schnell wieder sehen.

„Wir sind ja so stolz auf dich, Lily…", begann ihr Vater.

‚_Du wiederholst dich'_ , dachte sie.

„… also, lass es dir gut gehen. Bis bald."

‚_Ja, geht ihr nur. Überlasst mich halt meinem Schicksal. Viel Spaß mit dem Geld von James Eltern. Hoffentlich erfreut euch der Gedanke, dass ihr eure Tochter verkauft habt. Hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt? Bezahlen sie genug?!' _

Ihre Mutter wollte sie umarmen, aber Lily blieb einfach trotzig auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen und verspannte sich so, dass sie den Versuch schnell wieder sein ließ. Lily wandte sich wieder ihrem, immer noch unangerührten, Essen und ihren Gedanken zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie, wie seine Mr. und Mrs. Potter ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester hinausbegleiteten.

Sie hoffte nur noch, dass dieses Fest bald um war. Ihr war ja nicht im Mindesten nach feiern zu Mute.

* * *

_... und?_

_tbc..._

_Eventuelle Fehler... ihr wisst schon._

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

_Hallo meine Lieben! Ich bin fürchterlich gestresst, deswegen bin ich noch nicht dazu gekommen, das Kapitel hochzuladen! Entschuldigt!_

_Aber nun ist es ja soweit. Here we go:_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hochzeitsnacht**

Und da war der Sternenhimmel. Sie hatte es geschafft den Feierlichkeiten zu entfliehen und stand nun im Garten. Es war eine laue Sommernacht. Sie blickte in den Himmel. Vor ihr lag eine ungewisse Zukunft. Genauso wie sie gestern nicht gewusst hatte was sie heute erwartete, wusste sie nun nicht, was das ganze Leben wohl brachte. Nicht, dass ihre Zukunft nach Ende der Schulzeit nicht auch ungewiss gewesen wäre, gerade in diesen aufziehenden dunklen Zeiten, aber jetzt schien ihr alles anders. Sie schluckte ein Geräusch der Verzweiflung hinunter.

Sie schaute sich um. Langsam mussten die Gäste doch mal genug haben. Es wurde langsam Zeit. Sie hatte jetzt so lange die Braut gespielt. Seufzend ging sie wieder ins Haus. Glücklicherweise hatten sich jetzt doch schon einige Gäste verabschiedet. Mrs Potter kam auf sie zu und nahm sie ins Schlepptau um die restlichen Leute zu verabschieden. Viele Verwandte blieben ja noch über Nacht. Die meisten hingen nur noch rum – halt eine typische Feier die langsam zu Ende ging.

* * *

In einem Augenblick, in dem sie dachte, jetzt könnte sie sich mal verdrücken, schlich sie sich auf den Flur und machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie musste jetzt erstmal realisieren was heute alles passiert war. Schon von weitem fiel ihr sofort etwas vor ihrer Zimmertür auf. Merlin! Der Kater lag zusammengerollt vor der Tür.

„Was machst du denn hier draußen?" fragte sie, nahm ihn auf den Arm und wollte ihre Tür öffnen. Sie versuchte es zumindest. Aber die Tür blieb verschlossen. Lily runzelte die Stirn und rüttelte am Türknauf. Und da ging die Tür auf. Eine Frau mit wirrem Haar blickte sie verwundert an. Lily konnte sich dunkel an die erinnern, sie war irgendeine entfernte Verwandte von James. Schaudernd wurde ihr klar, dass sie nun auch irgendwie mit ihr verwandt war.

„Ja, bitte?", fragte die Frau.

„Oh, Entschuldigung", brachte Lily hervor. „Ich muss mich wohl in der Tür geirrt haben. Ich wollte sie nicht stören. Gute Nacht."

Die Tür schloss sich wieder. Na wunderbar. Warum war diese Frau in ihrem Zimmer? Sie blickte den Korridor hoch und runter. Nein, keine Frage, dies hier war ihre Tür – ihr Zimmer. Soweit sie es als ‚ihres' bezeichnen konnte. Verwirrt ging sie wieder zurück zu dem Saal, in dem gefeiert wurde. Allerdings war der jetzt bis auf wenige Zurückgebliebene auch leer. James und seine drei Freunde, auch Peter war zur Hochzeit vorbeigekommen, saßen auf einem großen Sofa. Sie eilte zu ihnen hinüber und ließ sich mit einem mürrischen Blick neben ihm nieder. Er sah sie fragend an.

„Da ist irgendeine Frau in meinem Zimmer", murmelte sie ihm zu.

Er blickte kurz verwirrt drein, dann sagte er: „Vielleicht hat meine Mutter sie dort einquartiert, es sind mehr Gäste geblieben als zunächst angenommen -"

Lily wartete gar nicht erst ab, sie sprang auf und eilte hinüber zu seiner Mutter, die noch den Tisch abräumte. „Mrs. Potter", begann sie, und wurde sogleich unterbrochen.

„Einfach nur Elisabeth, meine Liebe", meinte Mrs. Potter freundlich.

„…also ja, ich wollte nur fragen wie es kommt, dass mein Zimmer einfach jemand anderem zum Übernachten gegeben wird?", fragte Lily.

„Ach ja. Nun, wir mussten mehr Verwandte unterbringen und da du dein Zimmer sowieso nicht mehr brauchst…"

„Warum sollte ich es nicht mehr brauchen?" Lily war ziemlich verwirrt. Sie wollte jetzt ihre Ruhe haben und nicht auch noch unten den Umständen leiden müssen, dass sie nicht mal mehr ein eigenes Zimmer hatte.

„Na, du ziehst doch mit zu James in sein Zimmer. Zumindest zunächst könnt ihr da bleiben, obwohl wir uns schon etwas überlegt haben… Warte es einfach ab. Darüber hinaus: was würden die Gäste sagen, wenn ihr eure Hochzeitsnacht nicht zusammen verbringt?"

„Soll das heißen, die wissen alle gar nicht, dass dieses ganze Theater arrangiert ist?" Sie hatte gerade Mühe ihr Temperament zu zügeln, aber da sie in der letzten Zeit schon so oft die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte das zu üben, fiel es ihr nicht mehr ganz so schwer.

„Sicherlich ist ihnen das klar", Elisabeth schien nicht ganz so erfreut über Lilys Tonfall. „Wir haben aber natürlich nicht eingeladen à la ‚Willkommen zur arrangieren Hochzeit', aber da es in unseren Kreisen halt üblich ist… Natürlich sollte es dennoch wie eine richtige Heirat aussehen…"

Lily hörte schon kaum mehr zu. Sie hatte jetzt ein für alle Mal genug von dem Theater hier. Sie war halt wirklich nur ein Spielball. Sie passte ihnen wohl gut ins Schema. Klar, die Potters waren nett zu ihr, aber allein die Tatsache, dass sie einverstanden waren quasi eine Schwiegertochter zu kaufen…

„Ja, ist in Ordnung. Also dann, gute Nacht", brachte sie noch hervor, dann wollte sie nur noch auf schnellstem Wege weg. Nicht mal mehr ein eigenes Zimmer hatte sie nun. Toll. Sie wollte den Saal verlassen, als James auf sie zukam und sie besorgt musterte.

„Wohin geht's du? Was hat meine Mutter-"

Sie unterbrach ihn. „Ist doch egal. Ich muss hier jetzt raus."

Damit ging sie an ihm vorbei und aus dem Raum. Sie eilte wieder einen Flur entlang, langsam wusste sie sich nämlich zurechtzufinden, und endete schließlich in James Zimmer. Sie hatte jetzt aber auch keine Lust auf Diskussionen mit ihm. Merlin, den sie immer noch auf dem Arm hatte, wollte runterspringen, aber sie hielt ihn fest und nahm ihn mit ins Badezimmer, das sie von innen verschloss.

Völlig fertig ließ sie sich auf dem Rand der Badewanne nieder. Endlich hatte sie ihre Ruhe. Zunächst riss sie sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste die Klammern aus dem Haar, die ihre Haare so unnatürlich hochgesteckt hielten. Sie mochte das einfach nicht! Müde stand sie auf und betrachtete sich wieder im Spiegel. Ihre Augen spiegelten ihre Seele wieder. Das Chaos, das in ihrem Inneren herrschte. Ein Chaos aus Unsicherheit, Ungewissheit… aber auch Wut und Verletztheit - ein Durcheinander der Gefühle.

Seufzend ließ sie sich einfach auf dem Boden bei Merlin nieder. Sie würde keine weitere Träne vergeuden, so viel stand fest. Auch wenn sie schon wieder mit ihnen kämpfen musste.

Sie würde hier im Bad bleiben bis zum Tag des jüngsten Gerichts. Nun gut, natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass sie spätestens morgen früh wieder einen auf glücklich Verheiratete machen musste, aber warum nicht träumen… Und sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie das mit sich machen ließ. Theoretisch konnte sie die Potters ja ins Messer laufen lassen, indem sie sich fürchterlich schlecht benahm oder einfach abhaute (wenn sie denn wüsste wohin) – diese Ehe wäre bestimmt schneller annulliert als man ‚Quidditch' sagen konnte. Aber nein, dazu hatte sie ja eine zu gute Erziehung genossen. Sicher, sie könnte wenn sie wollte, aber sie würde auch sich selbst schaden, immerhin waren die Potters eine einflussreiche Familie. Nachher wäre sie dann in der gesamten magischen Gesellschaft Britanniens unten durch... nicht dass sie das stören würde. Aber sie steckte in diesem Konflikt mit sich selbst fest, der sie dazu brachte vollkommen handlungsunfähig zu sein und alles einfach nur noch geschehen zu lassen um es zu überstehen.

Vor lauter Erschöpfung schlief sie irgendwann einfach ein.

* * *

Sie schreckte aus einem unbequemen Schlaf hoch, als die Tür aufflog und laut gegen die Wand knallte. Etwas desorientiert richtete sie sich auf. „Was ist denn los?"

James stand im Türrahmen und blickte besorgt auf sie runter. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Die Tür war verschlossen, du hast nicht auf Rufen geantwortet und ich konnte auch gegen die Tür hämmern wie ich wollte, nichts ist passiert." Er fuhr sich aufgelöst mit der Hand durch sein wirres, schwarzes Haar.

Sie rappelte sich auf. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich zu machen." Darauf achtend, ihn bloß nicht anzusehen, drückte sie sich an ihm vorbei durch die Tür. „Ich tu mir schon nichts an, das hab ich dir schon mal gesagt." Ihr war jetzt alles egal. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und zog sich, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er da war, das Kleid aus und kletterte nur in Unterwäsche ins Bett.

Sein Blick hatte an ihrem Rücken gehaftet, bevor er schluckte und sich abwandte.

„Wenn mir schon mein Zimmer einfach so weggenommen wird…", murmelte sie, bevor sie sich die Decke bis zum Hals zog. „Gute Nacht."

James stand ziemlich geplättet da. Ihr ganzes Verhalten überraschte ihn. Aber bei Lily Evans musste man immer auf Überraschungen gefasst sein – sie war unberechenbar. Aber er war froh, dass es ihr anscheinend ganz gut ging. Man wusste ja nie auf was für Ideen Lily kam.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Lily am liebsten gar nicht mehr aufstehen. Im Moment ging es ihr noch gut. Der gestrige Abend kam ihr so vor als wäre alles nicht real gewesen. Gleich müsste sie aufstehen und wieder mit allem konfrontiert werden: James, seinen Eltern, oder - noch schlimmer - anderen Gäste. Die Sonne strahlte schon wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Da es trügerisch ruhig war öffnete sie müde ein Auge, nur um zu sehen, dass James anscheinend schon auf war und zog sich dann die Decke über den Kopf. Was sollte sie auch sonst schon groß tun. Solange sie niemand vermisste würde sie hier bleiben, zumal sie sehr müde war. Sie hatte gestern Nacht hier im Bett gelegen, die Augen fest zusammengepresst und versucht die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie wusste nicht so wirklich was sie wollte, was sie fühlte und was sie zu erwarten hatte. Um ich in der Nacht nicht die Schwäche zu geben in Tränen auszubrechen, hatte sie still gelitten und erst spät Schlaf gefunden.

Jetzt war sie so erschöpft, dass sie wieder einschlief.

* * *

„Lily…"

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und zog sich die Bettdecke wieder bis zum Hals. James Potter saß bei ihr auf der Bettkante. „Du bist wunderschön wenn du schläfst, weißt du das? Überhaupt bist du immer wunderschön, aber wenn du schläfst siehst du auch noch so zufrieden aus. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Schuld bin, dass du nicht immer so zufrieden aussehen kannst", flüsterte er und blickte direkt in ihre grünen Augen.

Lily's Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie wandte schnell den Blick ab. Mit solchen Komplimenten konnte sie nicht umgehen. Sie fragte sich auch, warum er plötzlich so redete. Ob er noch ganz bei sich war?

James hatte sie auch schon wieder erhoben. „Ich habe grade mit meiner Mutter gesprochen. Wir sollen jetzt zum Frühstück kommen. Und dann gibt es noch eine Überraschung. Ich weiß selbst nicht was das ist." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Von Ideen seiner Eltern war er anscheinend auch leicht abgeschreckt. „Ähm… ich habe deine Sache aus deinem alten Zimmer geholt." Er deutete auf ihren Hogwartskoffer, der in einer Ecke stand. „Ich warte dann draußen auf dich." Bevor sie irgendwas erwidern konnte, war er auch schon durch die Tür verschwunden. Denn auch er war irgendwie bei allem zutiefst verunsichert.

* * *

_tbc ..._

_Das nächste Kapitel gibt's wieder pünktlich am Wochenende ;-) Rechtschreibfehler... joa, bekannt.  
_

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

_Here we go ;-) Dankeschön nochmal_ _für eure Reviews! Hinweis zu diesem Kapitel: Kauft euch doch nen Keks wenn es zu weit hergeholt ist - was ist das hier nicht? xD_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ein Hochzeitsgeschenk**

Bald darauf ging Lily hinunter in die Eingangshalle. James und seine Freunde warteten dort. Sie lächelte schwach.

„Na, da ist ja die Frischverheiratete. Lange Nacht gehabt, was?" sagte Sirius unpassender Weise, worauf er von James vors Schienbein getreten wurde.

„Zu liebenswürdig, Black", erwiderte Lily unbeeindruckt. James hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die sie nach kurzem Zögern ergriff.

„Na gut, dann wollen wir mal." Die anderen Marauder gingen voran ins Esszimmer.

James flüsterte Lily ins Ohr: „Also… die Verwandten sollen denken wir wären… nun ja… glücklich verheiratet. Meine Eltern liegen mir schon in den Ohren."

„Ich habe ja wohl gestern mitgespielt. Außerdem dachte ich es ist üblich einfach so Kinder zu verheiraten."

„Hm… ja, aber… ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht…" Er seufzte.

„Ich glaube, deine Mutter mag mich eh nicht mehr…", meinte Lily.

„Ach, sie nimmt nichts so ernst. Hauptsache die Gäste sind alle bedient und zufrieden." Sie betraten den Raum als Letzte, Hand in Hand.

Sie gab sich alle Mühe ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu haben, als sie allen Anwesenden ‚Guten Morgen' wünschten. Sicherlich fielen ihr die neugierigen Blicke der ganzen Leute auf, aber sie achtete nicht besonders darauf. Die fünf setzten sich an den immer noch wie für eine große Festtafel ausgezogenen Tisch. Lily war vor allem darauf bedacht nur auf dem Tisch zu starren. Während die Gespräche rund um sie herum auf und abklangen hoffte sie inständig, dass niemand sie ansprach, das hatte ja unglaublicherweise auch am vorigen Tag schon geklappt. Diese ganze reinblütige Gesellschaft schien halt doch ganz anders und merkwürdiger zu sein, als Lily es erwartet hätte. Fast war sie froh, dass James und Sirius relativ normale Menschen waren. Mit Betonung auf relativ. Aber wenigstens konnte sie mit denen umgehen, wohingegen diese Familienmitglieder die noch zu Gast waren ihr zutiefst suspekt vorkamen. Alle höflich und freundlich, auf jeden Fall gute Menschen, aber wahrscheinlich war Lily einfach doch zu sehr eine Muggel als mit dieser geballten Ladung ‚adliger' Hexen und Zauberer klarzukommen. Waren diese Leute hier eigentlich nur noch Familie? Es waren noch ungefähr zwanzig, ihr immer noch größtenteils unbekannte, Gäste anwesend. Am Tag zuvor waren es bedeutend mehr gewesen, da waren wahrscheinlich auch viele Leute vom Ministerium da gewesen, bei Harold Potters Amt dort auch kein allzu großes Wunder…

* * *

Lily, die das Frühstück mehr anstarrte als aß, wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Elisabeth Potter in die Hände klatschte und alle ihren Blick auf sie richteten.

„So, da gestern vor Lauter fröhlichem feiern keine Zeit war und wir außerdem die wertvolle Zeit mit allen Gästen nicht verschwenden wollten, kommen wir jetzt zu dem großen Hochzeitsgeschenk. Dazu bitte ich euch alle in fünf Minuten vor das Haus zu kommen."

Sofort waren alle Gäste geschäftig dabei ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen oder eilten noch mal weg um sich etwas überzuziehen, was Lilys Meinung nach an diesem sonnigen Sommermorgen absolut überflüssig war. Sie blieb einfach nur am Tisch sitzen und atmete durch. Schlimmer konnte es ja wohl kaum kommen. Sie warf ihrem ‚Ehemann', der Gedanke an James als diesen übte plötzlich wieder so merkwürdigen Druck auf ihren Magen aus, einen fragenden Blick zu, aber er wusste ja auch nicht, was diese Überraschung war und zuckte nur sie Schultern.

* * *

Schließlich zwang Lily sich wieder das Lächeln auf die Lippen und wartete mit den Maraudern vor dem Anwesen der Potters.

„Und ihr habt alle keine Ahnung was uns nun erwartet?" fragte sie in die Runde, aber sie erhielt schon keine Antwort mehr, da in diesem Augenblick Mrs. Potter aus dem Haus getreten war und wieder das Wort erhob. „So, der Weg ist nicht weit. Folgt uns bitte einfach." Sie und ihr Mann führten die Gruppen von Menschen an, eine Straße durch Godric's Hollow entlang.

Lily seufzte. So hatte sie sich ihr Leben nach der Schule nicht vorgestellt.

Die kleine Menschenkarawane hielt vor einem hübschen kleinen Häuschen an. „Lily, James, würdet ihr mal hierher kommen?" bat Harold Potter. Wie gerne hätte sich Lily endlich mal widersetzt, als James schon wieder ihre Hand nahm und sie mit nach vorne zog.

„Vielleicht habt ihr euch gefragt warum wir euch noch kein großes Hochzeitsgeschenk gemacht haben", begann Mrs. Potter, „wir dachten uns, dass ihr nun, da ihr verheiratet seid, auch ein eigenes Heim benötigt."

„Das ist nun euer Haus", sagte James' Vater als er einen Schlüssel zückte und ihm seinem Sohn überreichte. Er strahlte ihn und seine Schwiegertochter an.

„Wir haben uns auch die Freiheit genommen, das ganze Haus einzurichten. Lily, deine Eltern haben sogar deine alten Möbel vorbeigebracht." Mrs. Potter klatschte in die Hände. „So, und nun gehen wir mal alle das Häuschen besichtigen. James, schließt du auf?"

* * *

Lilys Kehle fühlte sich sehr trocken an. Irgendwie kam es ihr jetzt so endgültig vor. Ihr Ehemann, der gerade unter den Argusaugen ihrer Schwiegereltern die Haustür ihres gemeinsamen Hauses aufschloss und irgendwo darin auch noch ihre Einrichtung, die ihre Eltern anscheinend auch noch loswerden wollten. Trotzdem machte sie gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und trat über die Schwelle, nahezu froh, dass niemand darauf bestand, dass sie darüber getragen werden müsste.

Mrs. Potter tratschte fröhlich vor sich hin mit den Gästen und zeigte die Vorzüge des Hauses, während Lily es schaffte sich von der Menge abzuspalten und sich etwas verträumt auf eigene Faust umzusehen. Hier sollte sie nun also leben – mit James Potter. Merkwürdiges Schicksal.

Und plötzlich würde ihr bewusst, dass dieses Haus auch bestimmt von nicht beachtlichem Wert war. Wie konnten sie so was nur annehmen? Sie hatte sich anscheinend auch in seinen Eltern geirrt. Dass sie ihnen gleich ein ganzes Haus schenkten… so ein Geschenk, das man kaum annehmen konnte.

Sie sah sich grade oben im Haus um, betrachte wehmütig ihren alten Schreibtisch, der eine Art Arbeitszimmer zierte. Sie strich über das kalte Holz und schreckte nahezu auf, als die Tür aufging. Sie drehte sich um, schon wieder das gekünstelte Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass sie sich angewöhnt hatte um niemanden vor den Kopf zu stoßen und sah, dass es James war. Sofort wurde ihr Ausdruck wieder trübsinnig. Beim ihm sah sie keine Notwendigkeit sich zu verstellen. Schließlich war ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass er sie erschreckend gut kannte und so oder so hinter ihre Fassade schauen konnte. Sie seufzte und räusperte sich dann.

James fuhr sich unbeholfen durch seine in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haare. „Meine Mutter hat jetzt allen das Haus gezeigt, sie werden jetzt gleich alle gehen. Ähm, du müsstest mit hinunter kommen und dich von allen verabschieden, ich weiß ja, dass du das nicht gerne magst, aber -"

„Es ist schon in Ordnung", unterbrach sie ihn. Er nickte dankbar. Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder hinunter in das Wohnzimmer.

Lily atmete tief durch, verabschiedete alle Gäste und bedankte sich bei seinen Eltern. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass sie herzlich herübergekommen war, langsam wurde sie besser in diesem Spiel. James' Eltern wollten alle Gäste noch begleiten, die meisten reisten durch dem Kamin im Anwesen der Potters ab. „Wir lassen euch dann erstmal allein, damit ihr hier heimisch werden könnt."

Elisabeth Potter drückte Lily an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Danke, Lily. Mach meinen Sohn bitte nicht unglücklich." Sie drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Kurz darauf fiel die Tür hinter allen ins Schloss. „Wo sind deine Freunde?" fragte Lily.

„Die sind kurz nach Hause, also, zurück zu meinen Eltern und kommen gleich wieder. Das… ist dir doch Recht?"

„Sicher. Ich brauch mal eben ein bisschen Ruhe." Damit verschwand sie im Garten.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren die Marauder auch schon wieder da. Remus trat hinaus in den Garten und sah sich nach Lily um. „Lily? Kommst du mal eben? Wir haben dir was mitgebracht."

Lily, die mittlerweile Angst vor Überraschungen hatte, da sie nie so waren wie sie es erwartete, tapste trotzdem barfuß über den Rasen auf Remus, der in der Terrassentür auf die wartete, zu. Im Wohnzimmer erwartete sie ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick und musste zum ersten Mal seit langem Lachen. Merlin saß auf Sirius Kopf und krallte sich dort fest, Sirius versuchte ächzend die Katze von sich herunterzubekommen und seine langen Haare zu retten. James und Peter saßen lachend auf dem Sofa.

„Sirius, was machst du mit meiner Katze?!"

„Die Frage ist ja wohl eher was sie mit mir macht! Jetzt hilf mir endlich!" rief er mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme.

Lily trat auf ihn zu und Merlin ließ sich ohne Widerstand von ihr herunterheben.

„Da will man dir eine Freude machen, und dann geht das Viech auf mich los…" meckerte Sirius weiter.

„Er mag vielleicht einfach keine Hunde, Pads", lachte James.

Lily lächelte. „Trotzdem vielen Dank, dass du Merlin hierher geholt hast, Sirius, unter Einsatz deines Lebens."

„Ist ein Danke alles was ich kriege?" Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und grinste sie an.

„Du bist schlimm!" Sie schlug ihn spielerisch.

Sirius rieb sich den Arm. „Prongsie, jetzt schlägt mich deine Frau schon!"

* * *

Es fiel Lily leicht Maraudern im Wohnzimmer zu sitzen. Sie vertrieben ihre schlechte Laune und ließen sie für einen Moment all ihre Sorgen vergessen. Es war so einfach als säßen nur fünf Freunde zusammen, ähnlich wie zwei Abende zuvor, als sie einen sehr unüblichen und ruhigen Junggesellenabschied gefeiert hatten und als ob es zwischen all diesen jungen Leuten, ja Jugendlichen, keine Probleme gab wie arrangierte Ehen oder Streitigkeiten aus der Schulzeit. Den ganzen Nachmittag verbrachten sie so. Gegen Abend brachen Remus und Peter nach Hause auf. Sirius blieb noch zum Abendessen. James' Eltern hatten wirklich an alles gedacht, sogar der Kühlschrank war gefüllt. Lily war darauf aus, dass Sirius so lange wie möglich blieb, sie wollte nicht alleine mit James sein…

* * *

Aber Sirius bestand bald auch darauf nach Hause zu gehen, da er am nächsten Morgen früh in die Winkelgasse aufbrechen wollte um sich nach einer eigenen Wohnung umzusehen. Er war der Meinung, die Gastfreundschaft der Potters, die ihn wie einen Sohn aufgenommen hatten, jetzt lange genug beansprucht zu haben. Und gerade jetzt, da sein bester Freund überraschend von Zuhause ausgezogen war, hielt ihn dort nicht mehr viel. Trotzdem schlug er dankend Lilys Angebot aus, doch auch im neuen Haus zu übernachten, zumal es so ein schönes Gästezimmer gab.

„Nein, wirklich, Lily, ich will morgen früh raus. Ein andermal gerne, dann machen wir die Nacht zum Tage!", sagte er grinsend, als er sich verabschiedete. James begleitete ihn noch zur Tür, denn auch auf dem neuen Haus lag ein Apparierschutz.

Dann kam er wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Lily starrte in die Flammen im Kamin und sah nicht auf als er sich wieder in einem der Sessel niederließ. „Okay. Wir haben also einen weiteren Tag überstanden", sagte er.

* * *

_tbc..._

_Rechtschreibfehler... genau. xD_

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**_So, here we go again ;-)_**

* * *

Rückblick Ch. 13: _Lily starrte in die Flammen im Kamin und sah nicht auf als James sich wieder in einem der Sessel niederließ. „Okay. Wir haben also einen weiteren Tag überstanden", sagte er._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Flucht ins Unwetter**

Sie nickte abwesend und stand dann auf um den Tisch vom Abendessen abzuräumen. Sie mied absichtlich James' Blick, der jeden ihre Handgriffe beobachtete. Schließlich seufzte er. „Lass das doch liegen, wir können doch morgen noch aufräumen."

„Wenn du meinst. Ich gehe dann mal hoch." Ehe er sich versah, war sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, aber er eilte ihr hinterher.

„Jetzt warte doch mal, Lily. Lass uns bitte reden."

Sie zögerte kurz und stieg dann weiter die Treppe ins Obergeschoss hoch. James schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Sturheit. Er folgte ihr und hielt sie fest. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in seine besorgten Augen.

„So geht das doch nicht weiter mit uns", sagte er.

„Soll es ja auch nicht", flüstere sie kaum hörbar und wollte sich losmachen, aber James reagierte schneller und sperrte sich zwischen sich und der Wand ein, indem er sich rechts und links von ihr dort abstützte.

Lily schluckte. Sie hasste es, wenn er das tat, weil ihr Herz ihr dann immer bis zum Hals schlug.

„Ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe. Ich dachte wir würden irgendwie das Beste daraus machen. Aber du wirfst mir einfach Rätsel auf", meinte er und ließ den Blick nicht von ihren Augen. „Manchmal bist du ganz anders. Kurz vor der Hochzeit warst du plötzlich viel aufgeschlossener. Warum? Heute und auch gestern bist du so abweisend – nur mir gegenüber. Nicht zu Sirius oder den anderen. Nur zu mir. Heute schweigen wir uns nur an. Warum ist jetzt wieder alles schlimmer als zuvor?"

Er seufzte und strich ihr eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie erzitterte unter seiner Berührung. „Rede doch mit mir. Wir haben jetzt auch noch dieses Haus hier und sollten uns wirklich irgendwie arrangieren… Was ist da zwischen uns?"

„Ich… ich weiß es doch auch nicht…" Sie schloss kurz die Augen, als er seine Finger über ihre Wange streichen ließ. Unwillkürlich genoss sie es und wollte sich doch gegen dieses Gefühl wehren… es brachte sie nur alles mehr aus dem Konzept. „Es ist alles plötzlich ein bisschen viel", brachte sie hervor. „Vorgestern gingen wir noch zur Schule, gestern haben wir geheiratet, dann die vielen Gäste, und jetzt dieses Haus und das ist doch praktisch nur dein Haus. Ich komme nicht klar mit so viel auf einmal. Und außerdem… du weißt ja gar nicht was deine Mutter zu mir sagt. Klar ist sie nett, aber alles hier dreht sich für sie doch eh nur um dich. Ich soll mich immer nur zusammenreißen und sie sagt mir, ich sollte dich, grade dich, glücklich machen! Warum interessiert es niemanden wie es mir geht? Was ich will? Meinen Eltern bin ich egal und ich muss jetzt sehen wie ich mein Leben wieder in den Griff kriege!" Ihre Stimme zitterte und er zog sie in seine Arme.

„Mich interessiert es und ich bin für dich da, Lily. Ich will dir ja helfen, aber du lässt mich ja nicht", sagte er leise.

Kurz genoss sie es eine Schulter zum Anlehnen zu haben, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Und doch wurde es ihr wieder zu viel. Sie wollte nicht, dass er so etwas sagte, sie konnte damit nicht umgehen. Sie löste sich von ihm und trat einen Schritt weg. „Ich… ich muss hier raus", murmelte sie plötzlich, wandte sich um und ging wieder die Treppe runter. Als sie schon an der Haustür war, ergriff James sie am Arm und hielt sie zurück.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte er besorgt.

„Einfach nur an die frische Luft, ich muss nachdenken…"

„Gut, aber es wird bald dunkel, pass bitte auf dich auf, ja? Mir bist du nämlich ganz und gar nicht egal." Er klang so ehrlich und Lily konnte dem Blick seiner braunen Augen nicht standhalten, die sie nahezu durchdrangen. Sie dreht sich weg und stürzte aus dem Haus. Lange blieb James auf der Türschwelle stehen und sah ihr, seiner einzigen großen Liebe, lange nach.

* * *

Lily ging einfach immer weiter und als sie den Waldrand erreichte, begann sie zu rennen. Sie rannte einfach drauf los, bis sie vollkommen außer Atem war und ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust hämmerte. Dieses Gefühl erinnerte sie daran wie es hart es schlug wenn James ihr nahe war. Wiedermal stellte sie sich die Frage, was sie überhaupt wollte und wie es weitergehen sollte. Immer wenn sie versuchte nachzudenken, überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken so, und vor allem wollte ein gewisser Marauder nicht aus ihnen verschwinden, sodass sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Sie blickte sich im langsam düster werdenden Wald um und ließ sich schließlich auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm nieder. Dann atmete sie tief den Geruch des Waldes ein. Das beruhigte sie ungemein. Ja, sie hatte sich in James Potter verliebt. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass das möglich war, immerhin hatte sie ihn doch nie gemocht. Oder... doch? Er hatte sie immer genervt und sie hatte ihm so oft gesagt sie würde ihn hassen… Hass war aber auch schon eine leidenschaftliche Emotion. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie von Anfang an gar nicht so abgeneigt war, es aber niemals zugegeben hatte. Sein ganzes Auftreten war ihr in der Schule zuwider gewesen, und um nicht verletzt zu werden und nur als Kerbe im Bettpfosten zu enden, hatte sie sich verboten sich in ihn zu verlieben. Ihn auch nur zu mögen. Sich gradezu eingeredet ihn zu hassen. Irgendwie war es dann soweit gekommen, dass sie sich während ihrer Schulzeit gar nicht mehr verlieben wollte und dies auch irgendwie schaffte und so den Kopf frei hatte um sich auf die Schule zu konzentrieren. Jetzt, da sie gezwungen war Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, wurde es für sie aber immer schwerer ihre Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

_Er wollte ihr helfen. _Gut, sie wusste, dass er kein Unmensch war, dass er Mitleid mit ihr in ihrer Situation hatte, mit der er anscheinend so viel besser klar kam... Er sorgte sich wirklich um sie, das spürte sie intuitiv, aber… Lily hatte keinerlei Erfahrung in solchen Themen, sie hatte ja noch nicht mal einen Freund gehabt.

Und jetzt war sie plötzlich verheiratet?! Würde sie nicht nur noch mehr verletzt werden, wenn sie zuließ, in ihn verliebt zu sein, wenn er doch nur mit ihr verheiratet war, weil seine Eltern das so wollten? Wenn sie sich einredete, ihn nicht zu lieben, war es dann einfach, für immer zusammen zu leben? Er hatte einmal gesagt, er wollte diese Hochzeit… Und als sie sich das erste Mal bei ihm übernachten ‚musste', als er sie geküsst hatte, hatte sie nicht da schon einen Fehler gemacht? Seit diesem Tag war sie ihm ja die meiste Zeit, grade in der Schule aus dem Weg gegangen. Denn ihre Fassade hatte angefangen zu bröckeln, er schlich sich in ihr Herz, aus dem sie ihn schon viel früher verbannt hatte… Sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen, verdammt, ja! Sie konnte auch nicht von einem Augenblick zum nächsten umschalten und so tun als wären sie eine glückliche Familie. Sie wusste ja auch nicht, was er wirklich dachte… Liebte er sie?

Es war nicht einfach für sie sich überhaupt einzugestehen, in ihn verliebt zu sein, aber sie konnte es nicht länger leugnen. Beim Merlin, welche höhere Macht war Schuld daran, dass sie so litt? Und jetzt erst recht so unsicher war?

Leichter Regen hatte eingesetzt, aber das störte Lily nicht sonderlich, es riss sie aber aus ihren Gedanken. Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und stand auf um ziellos weiterzuirren. Sie wollte einfach immer weitergehen. Bald hörte das kleine Waldstück auf und Lily trat auf eine große Wiese. Sie wirkte wunderschön und dass, obwohl es immer stärker regnete und sich große dunkle Wolken darüber auftürmten. Lily ging mitten auf die Wiese und blickte zum Himmel. Schnell war sie total durchnässt und die kalten Regentropfen liefen auf ihrem Gesicht hinab, wo sie sich mit heißen Tränen mischten.

* * *

Er war unruhig. Lily war nun schon wirklich lange weg. James seufzte und blickte aus dem Fenster. Es war dunkel geworden und es regnete immer stärker. Er war sich sicher, dass Lily es nicht gutheißen würde, wenn er ihr nachging und sie suchte, nur deshalb hatte er so lange zuhause verharrt. Aber jetzt wurde es wirklich ungemütlich draußen… Er wandte den Blick wieder zum Kamin und starrte hinein. Plötzlich zuckte draußen ein Blitz am Himmel. Auch das noch. Unruhig stand James auf und noch vor dem Donner hatte er den Entschluss gefasst ihr nachzugehen. Während immer mehr Blitze den dunklen Himmel erhellten, schnappte er sich seinen Besen und stürzte aus der Tür. Er wusste, dass es höchst unvernünftig war, bei so einem Wetter auch noch zu fliegen, aber so war er einfach am schnellsten. Bald war er über dem Wald und versuchte Lily irgendwo auszumachen.

* * *

Sie spürte, dass sie zitterte und langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie vollkommen durchnässt war. Sie zwinkerte etwas aus ihren Augen um wieder klar sehen zu können und war sich nicht mal sicher ob es Tränen waren oder Regen. Es war mittlerweile richtig dunkel geworden und es regnete nicht nur in Strömen, es gewitterte auch noch. Sie war vollkommen abgelenkt gewesen von dem Sturm der Gefühle in ihrem Inneren, sodass sie das richtige Unwetter nicht hatte aufziehen sehen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Das Gewitter zog rasch näher, die Abstände zwischen Blitz und Donner wurden erschreckend schnell kürzer. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig, aber versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und zu orientieren. Dann sah sie etwas auf sich zufliegen. Erst als er in ihrer Nähe gelandet war, erkannte sie ihn. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihn sehen wollte und wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten würde, aber ihr war klar, dass sie Glück hatte, dass er gekommen war, denn den Rückweg alleine zu finden wäre sicherlich schwierig geworden unter den gegebenen Bedingungen.

James war von seinem Besen gestiegen. Ihm war vor Erleichterung ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, dass er sie gefunden hatte und nun bald wieder wohlbehalten daheim haben würde.

Er trat auf sie zu, suchte ihren Blick und sagte zögernd: „Alles in Ordnung? Ich… ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht…" Sie sah auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann warf Lily sich in seine Arme und schluckte hart um nicht zu laut aufzuschluchzen. Sie fühlte sich einfach so elend und suchte nun Nähe, sie wusste selbst nicht genau warum.

Vollkommen überrumpelt spürte James nun wie sehr sie zitterte und brauchte einen Augenblick um seine Stimme wiederzufinden. „Komm, wir gehen jetzt nach Hause, hier draußen im Unwetter ist es ungemütlich". Er streichelte ihr unbeholfen über den Rücken um sie zu beruhigen und warf einen Blick zum Himmel, wo immer noch Blitze zuckten.

Sie nickte leicht und ließ ihn los. Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich zurück zu seinem Besen. Unweigerlich blieb Lily stehen. „Du willst… fliegen? Bei dem Wetter? Das ist… das ist Selbstmord." Dass sie generell ‚nicht gern' flog brauchte sie ihm ja nicht so direkt zu sagen.

„Ich kann mir auch was Schöneres vorstellen als bei dem Wetter zu fliegen, aber hast du eine bessere Idee? Zu Fuß dauert es viel zu lange", erwiderte er.

„Ich… ich fliege aber nicht", versuchte sie es erneut.

Er wandte sich um und sah sie direkt an. „Lily, bitte vertrau mir, wenigstens dies eine Mal, und steig auf den Besen. Es wird dir nichts passieren." Etwas in seiner Stimme brachte sie dazu ihm zu glauben und so stieg sie vor ihm auf den Besen.

Einen Moment später stieß sie einen erschrockenen Laut aus, da sie sofort mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch die Lüfte rasten. Sie wollte es zwar nicht, kam aber nicht drum rum einen Blick nach unten zu riskieren. Der Wald raste nur so unter ihnen lang, sie konnte keinen Baum mehr einzeln wahrnehmen. Sie verkrampfte sich vollkommen und spürte wie James' Arme sich noch fester um sie schlangen. Um nicht in Panik auszubrechen schloss sie die Augen und nahm sich vor sie erst wieder zu öffnen wenn sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Allerdings fühlte sie sich mit der Zeit recht sicher, da sie merkte wie gut James doch den Besen trotz des Wetters und der hohen Geschwindigkeit unter Kontrolle hatte.

Und dann landeten sie auch schon vor ihrem Haus. Erleichtert atmete Lily aus. Gemeinsam eilten sie ins Haus, wo Lily gleich im Bad verschwand. Während sie unter der Dusche stand und das heiße Wasser spürte, wurde ihr bewusst wie erschöpft sie eigentlich war und wo sie nun wäre, hätte James sie nicht gesucht. Sie wollte sich bei ihm bedanken, aber etwas sträubte sich immer noch in ihr. Man kann die Augen schließen, wenn man etwas nicht sehen will, aber nicht das Herz verschließen, wenn man etwas nicht fühlen will…

* * *

Kurze Zeit später betrat sie nur in einen Bademantel gehüllt das Schlafzimmer. James saß auf dem Bett und sah schon wieder trocken aus, wahrscheinlich hatte er einen Trocken-Zauber angewendet. Er sah auf, als sie den Raum betrat, sagte aber nichts. Sie fühlte seinen Blick auf sich, als sie hinüber zum Schrank ging. Darin fand sie tatsächlich ihre Sachen von zuhause, ihre Eltern hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie warf James einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu. Er hatte sie bis dahin wirklich beobachtet, wandte sich jetzt aber dezent ab. Lily ließ den Bademantel zu Boden gleiten und zog sich ein Nachthemd an. Dann ging sie hinüber zu ihm. Sie seufzte. „Also gut… welche Seite des Bettes willst du?"

James sah sie erstaunt an. „Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich hier heute schlafen darf…".

„Sicher, warum nicht, ist ja schließlich dein Bett… dein Haus…" Das ‚deine Frau' blieb ihr wie ein Kloß im Halse stecken. Ohne weiter abzuwarten ging sie um das Bett herum und legte sich hinein. James sagte gar nichts. Er blieb noch einen Augenblick wie geplättet sitzen, stand dann auf, löschte das Licht und verließ den Raum. Lily fühlte sich plötzlich seltsam verlassen. Wenn sie weiterhin so abweisend zu ihm war würde sie hier vielleicht ganz auf sich allein gestellt sein… und eigentlich wollte sie ja auch bei ihm sein… sie konnte nur einfach nicht von ihrer Angst verletzt zu werden loslassen. Andererseits hatte sie ja nichts mehr zu verlieren… und kein andere Wahl. Schließlich schlief sie ein.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_Eventuelle Fehler... und so, ihr wisst..  
_

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

_So, weiter geht's. Dankeschön an alle, die mich bis hierher begleitet haben!_

**Chapter 15: There and back again **

**Oder: Reden und doch Schweigen  
**

„Lily? Wach auf!" Eine Stimme drang zu ihr durch und weckte sie. Sie schreckte schwer atmend auf und sah sich desorientiert im noch dunklen Zimmer um. James saß auf seiner Seite des Bettes und sah sie besorgt an.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie durcheinander. Wann war er überhaupt wieder hierher gekommen?

„Du hattest einen Alptraum. Geht es dir gut?"

Sie nickte langsam. Sie konnte sich nur noch schemenhaft an den Traum erinnern, aber sie war völlig fertig und zitterte. Tief Luft holend ließ sie sich zurück in ihr Kissen sinken. Alles setzte ihr so sehr zu, dass sie jetzt schon Alpträume bekam. Sie warf James einen kurzen Blick zu, der sich auch wieder zurückgelegt hatte, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte und die Decke anstarrte. Sie unterdrückte den Drang sich mit der Hand an die Stirn schlagen für die Gedanken, die ihr augenblicklich in den Kopf kamen. Gerne wollte sie jetzt in den Arm genommen werden… sie verbot sich selbst weiter zu denken, drehte sich auf die Seite und versuchte noch einmal einzuschlafen.

Auch James warf Lily immer wieder Blicke zu. Verdammt, sie macht es ihm so schwer. Immer wenn er einen Schritt auf sie zugehen wollte macht sie einen zurück. Er wandte sich zu ihr um und beobachtete sie in der Dunkelheit. Ihre Atmung ging wieder ruhiger aber nicht so ruhig, als würde sie schon schlafen. Er seufzte und sah, dass sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte. Sie blickte in seine Augen, die schwarz glitzerten.

„James?"

„Hm?"

„Danke, dass du mich gestern aus diesem Unwetter rausgeholt hast", sagte sie leise.

„War doch Ehrensache", erwiderte er.

„Und… ich habe nachgedacht", brachte sie zögernd hervor.

James setzte sich auf. „Und worüber…?" forderte er sie schließlich auf, als sie nicht weiter sprach.

„Über… über uns. Also, es tut mir Leid, dass ich die letzten Tage so komisch war. Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass es alles nicht leicht für mich ist. Nun, ich denke wir sollten es einfach probieren. Ich werde mir Mühe geben und wir haben ja eh keine andere Wahl. Wird schon funktionieren, zumindest dass wir hier vernünftig leben können."

James war recht überrascht so etwas jetzt von ihr zu hören, er wusste, dass sie nun sein Statement dazu erwartete, aber ihm fiel im Moment nichts Sinnvolles ein… „Okay", brachte er schließlich ungeschickt hervor. „Und ich… ähm, werde mich auch bemühen." Innerlich schlug er sich dafür, dass er ihr nicht sagte, was er wirklich fühlte, was er für sie empfand. Er wollte viel mehr als irgendwie klarkommen. Aber er war zu feige, wollte nicht, dass sie ihn dann erst recht verließ, weil sie anders fühlte… ja, der große James Potter war unsicher. Und was genau ihr ‚vernünftig leben' alles bedeutete würde er schon noch herausfinden. Er lächelte leicht und glaubte trotz der Dunkelheit auch auf ihrem Gesicht kurz ein Lächeln zu erkennen. Das brachte seine Gefühle für sie nur noch mehr in Wallung… sie könnte ihn ruhig viel öfter anlächeln. Schließlich schaffte er es seinen Blick von ihr loszureißen und starrte eine Weile die Decke an.

Lily bewegte sich unruhig. Sie hatte den dunklen Verdacht, dass sie so schnell nicht mehr einschlafen könnte. Sie wartete eine Weile. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Fenster. Draußen war es noch finster, aber es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern bis zur Dämmerung. Es würde nicht schaden, jetzt schon aufzustehen. Kurzerhand schlug sie ihre Bettdecke zur Seite und stand auf. Barfuß tapste sie durch das Zimmer.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und schloss kurz die Augen. Innerlich atmete sie tief durch und wandte sich dann zu James um, der aufrecht im Bett saß.

„Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, drum dachte ich, ich steh schon mal auf..."

„Komm doch noch mal her zu mir." Er hab seine Decke an und machte ihr Platz auf seiner Seite des Bettes. Lily zögerte. Aber das Angebot war verlockender als einsam durch das kalte Haus zu wandern. Sie machte einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Na komm schon", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz und schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Decke. Sie suchte instinktiv die Wärme die von ihm ausging und er zog sie in seine Arme. Sie seufzte zufrieden und schloss die Augen. James blickte sie an. So ganz wurde er nicht schlau aus ihr. Aber im Moment war ihm das auch egal, sie war bei ihm und das war das wichtigste. Er hasste das Gefühl, das ihn heimsuchte wann immer sie sich weiter voneinander entfernten. Umso schöner fühlten sich die Augenblicke an, die ihm wie sein persönlicher Traum vorkamen. Lily Evans, in seinem Bett, in seinen Armen… es wäre perfekt, würde da nicht die Tatsache sein, dass sie mittlerweile, und das nicht aus freiem Willen, Lily Potter hieß und er nicht wusste warum sie manchmal, so wie jetzt, seine Nähe zuließ oder suchte und sich dann wieder zurückzog.

Aber all diese Überlegungen wurden für ihn im Moment unwichtig. Er wollte den Augenblick einfach nur genießen. Er küsste sie zärtlich aufs Haar, bevor auch er die Augen schloss und noch einmal einschlief.

So viel hatte sie nachgedacht. Über ihn. Über sich selbst. Darüber was sie hatten, was sie haben könnten und was sie haben wollten. Lange Zeit lag Lily nun schon wach. Sie hatte keinen Versuch unternommen aufzustehen. So fest wie sie in James' Armen lag wäre er unweigerlich dabei aufgewacht und das wollte sie nicht. Er sah so zufrieden aus wenn er schlief. Sie war in der Nacht zwar noch einmal eingeschlafen, aber es war nicht von langer Dauer gewesen. Trotzdem war sie einfach liegen geblieben, hatte zugesehen wie die Sonne langsam aber stetig das Schlafzimmer erhellte und seine Nähe genossen. Warum war es nicht immer so einfach?

James regte sich neben ihr. Sie schaute ihn an. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen, blitzten sie wach an, obwohl er Sekunden zuvor noch geschlafen hatte. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, als versuchte er durch sie hindurch und in ihre Seele zu blicken. Sie bekam Gänsehaut und verlor sich in seinen Augen.

Und genauso schnell wie er gekommen war, war der Moment auch schon wieder zu Ende. Auch wenn James seine Lily am liebsten nie wieder aus seinen Armen gelassen hätte, wollte er im Augenblick sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren. Er lehnte sich weg und sagte: „Komm, lass uns frühstücken gehen – wir sind bei meinen Eltern eingeladen." Dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck bei dieser Vorstellung anscheinend verrutscht war, wurde ihr erst dadurch bewusst, dass er lachte und sie dann schief angrinste.

„Ja, ja, okay", murmelte sie und zog sich noch mal die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später befanden sich Lily und James auf dem kurzen Fußweg zu Anwesen der Potters. Lily schluckte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie James' Eltern, gerade seiner Mutter, schon wieder unter die Augen treten wollte.

„Ähm… sind wir jetzt jeden Tag hier zum Essen eingeladen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Meine Mutter hätte uns am liebsten ständig um sich. Aber ich denke, wir werden nicht bis an unser Lebensende jeden Tag hier sein." Er lächelte auf sie hinunter. „Und sie meinen es doch gut."

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß…" James schloss die Tür seines Elternhauses auf und sie gingen durch die Halle. Kaum betraten sie das Esszimmer, eilte James' Mutter schon auf sie zu und herzte ihren Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter. „Schön, dass ihr da seid. Wie war die Nacht in eurem eigenen Haus? Ist das Haus zu eurer Zufriedenheit? Ich sagte ja noch zu Harold, dass wir euch doch einen Hauselfen hätten vorbeischicken sollen, damit der alles in Ordnung hält-"

„Elisabeth, lass die beiden doch mal zu Atem kommen", unterbrach Harold Potter den Redeschwall seiner Frau. „Setzt euch, setzt euch."

„Ist Sirius schon in der Winkelgasse?", fragte James.

„Ja, er ist schon ganz früh losgegangen. Aber ich kann ihn auch verstehen, ohne dich möchte er hier mehr wohnen. Dabei haben wir ihm gesagt, er kann so lange bleiben wie er möchte…"

James unterhielt sich mit seinem Vater über Sirius und Lily sah sich nun wieder im Angesicht seiner Mutter. Höflich lächelte sie.

„Nun, Lily… habt ihr euch schon gut eingelebt?" begann Mrs. Potter auch sofort.

„Ja, danke, das Haus ist wirklich hübsch." Fieberhaft überlegte sie was sie sinnvolles sagen konnte, aber ihr wollte partout nichts einfallen. Ihr war dieses ganze Frühstück unangenehm.

Appetitlos knabberte Lily an einem Brötchen. Konservationen zu führen hatte sie mittlerweile aufgegeben.

Elisabeth Potter klatschte plötzlich in die Hände um die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. „Ich wollte euch noch mitteilen, dass die Hochzeit bei allen Gästen wunderbar angekommen ist. Alle waren von der Ausrichtung sehr angetan. Harold und ich sind auch sehr glücklich über diese Verbindung, nicht wahr, Schatz?" Ihr Mann nickte und sie fuhr fort. „Bisher nur positive Rückmeldungen, auch oder eher grade im Ministerium. Die Familie Potter hat damit ihren Standpunkt sehr deutlich klargemacht und es traute sich noch niemand etwas dagegen zu sagen."

Lily verstand nicht ganz, was Mrs. Potter damit meinte, wollte jetzt aber auch nicht nachfragen.

Elisabeth fuhr fort: „Was ich noch vergessen habe: Harold hat sich die nächsten Tage frei genommen und wir fahren in unser Ferienhaus in Wales. Wir wollten fragen, ob ihr uns begleitet oder lieber hier bleibt."

Lily warf James schnell einen bittenden Blick zu, der Bände sprach.

„Danke Mom, aber wir bleiben lieber hier. So können wir uns erstmal richtig in unserem Haus einleben." _‚Und irgendwie unsere Differenzen klären - hoffe_ _ich'_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Gut, dann bleibt ruhig hier", sagte Mr. Potter. „Ich muss jetzt noch mal in Ministerium und gleich morgen früh fahren wir ab. Wenn ihr was braucht könnt ihr ja den Elfen Bescheid sagen. Und Sirius ist ja auch noch hier, ihr könnt euch also gegenseitig Gesellschaft leisten."

„Sicher, Dad", antwortete James.

Sie blieben noch bis zum Nachmittag, verabschiedeten sich dann schließlich von seinen Eltern und machten auf den Weg nach Hause. James warf Lily immer wieder Seitenblicke zu. Sie schwieg aber beharrlich und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Plötzlich klärte sich ihr Blick aber auf und sie sah James aus ihren funkelnd grünen Augen an. „Was hat deine Mutter damit gemeint: ‚ihr hättet euren Standpunkt klar gemacht durch die Hochzeit'?"

James verzog keine Miene. „Irgendwas Politisches. Es sind dunkle Zeiten und auch wenn es vielleicht gefährlich ist für unsere Familie wollten meine Eltern zeigen, wie wir dazu stehen. Da kam ihnen unsere Verbindung gerade recht, da wir nichts auf Reinblütigkeit geben."

Lily nickte stumm. Es war ihr zuwider, dass sie von allen nur ausgenutzt wurde, ihren Eltern, seinen Eltern… gut, sie war nicht die einzige, denn James konnte sich schließlich auch nicht wehren, aber er war ja eh zufrieden mit der Situation. Relativ zumindest.

Als sie wieder in ihren Haus ankamen, hüpfte sofort Merlin auf Lily zu. Sie hob ihn auf den Arm und streichelte sein Köpfchen. „Na, mein Kleiner, und wie gefällt dir unser neues Zuhause?", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Der Kater schnurrte und kletterte dann auf Lilys Schulter. Ehe sie sich versah war er aber auch schon wieder runtergehüpft und hinter James in die Küche gelaufen. Lily folgte ihnen. Sie blieb ihm Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete, wie Merlin James um die Beine strich, bis dieser sich schließlich erbarmte und ihn streichelte.

Lily lächelte und sagte: „Ich glaube er mag dich."

James sah auf. „Ich hab's eigentlich nicht so mit Katzen. Schlechte Erfahrungen mit Mrs. Norris." Er lachte. „Aber gut zu wissen, dass mich hier wenigstens einer mag." Dabei fixierte er Lily mit seinen haselnussbraunen Augen.

Sie trat verlegen von einem Bein aufs andere und murmelte schließlich leise: „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich nicht mögen würde…" Und ehe er's sich versah, hatte sie sich auch schon umgedreht und war aus dem Raum geeilt. James sah hinunter auf dem Kater, der seinem Frauchen hinterher sah. Er nahm ihn auf den Arm und grinste schief und flüsterte dem Tier zu: „Ich mag sie sogar sehr. Vielleicht kannst du ja mal ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen." Er sah sich in seiner Küche um und dann wieder die Katze an. „Gut, Kumpel, was fressen Katzen? Ich muss mich sonst immer nur um so einen großen, sturen Hund kümmern…" Und schon war er beschäftigt, alles nach Katzenfutter abzusuchen, damit Lilys Haustier nicht verhungern musste.

_TBC_

_Eventuelle Fehler - °hust° - wir verstehn uns. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Here we go again... I can't wait to get on the road again... ähm, ne, falscher Film :P. Okay, also, es ist noch Wochenende, wie ich es versprochen habe, ganz knapp zumindest xD Habe aber auch schrecklich viel um die Ohren... Aber nun gut, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Und, wie ich euch leider sagen muss: das vorletzte._

_Noch was: ist irgendjemandem aufgefallen, dass beim letzten Kapitel die Trennstriche gefehlt haben? Ich liebe die! Aber sie waren irgendwie weg, nachdem das Kapitel on ging o.O Und sie scheinen jetzt gar nicht mehr zu gehen... Nya, mit den O's bin ich auch nicht zufrieden, aber auf die schnelle fällt mir nichts besseres ein...  
_

_Ein ganz großes Dankeschön für die Reviews, so viele liebe und nette Reviews wie zu Ch. 15 habe ich ja noch nie erhalten! Danke euch!_

oOoOoOo

**Chapter 16: Philosophien**

Lily saß auf einer Schaukel im Garten ihres neuen Hauses. So ganz hatte sie noch nicht realisiert, dass sie nun hier wohnen würde, ja, dass dieses Haus ganz alleine James und ihr gehörte, aber was brachte die Realisation dieser Tatsache schon. Sie spürte eine leichte Brise wehen und bemerkte all das Leben, das im Sommer in der Natur wachte. Die Schaukel war eine ganz altmodische aus Holz und war an einem Baum befestigt, der auf einer Art kleinem Hügel, also etwas erhöht, stand. Von hieraus konnte sie den größten Teil des Gartens überblicken, es war ja kein ‚Schlosspark', wie der von James' Eltern. Um sie herum standen noch einige weitere Laubbäume, deren Blätter leicht im Wind raschelten. Sie hatte diesen ruhigen Ort sofort gemocht.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten durch die Vergangenheit. Ihre Kindheit… ihre Schulzeit… alles hatte sich mit der Zeit so verändert. Nachdenklich drehte sie den Ehering an ihrem Finger, den sie bisher noch gar nicht wirklich viel beachtet hatte.

Auf einmal sah sie etwas wie einen Schatten. Sie hatte ihn nur schwach aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen. Noch halb in ihre Gedanken versunken drehte sie sich um. Auf einem Ast der alten Eiche hinter ihr, war eine Eule gelandet. Ein großer Uhu, der Lily seltsam bekannt vorkam, auch wenn sie sich nicht erinnert konnte, woher sie den Vogel kannte. In seinem Schnabel trug er eine weiße Lilie. Er ließ sie fallen, ‚schuhute' leise und flog genauso geräuschlos wieder davon wie er gekommen war.

Sie blickte ihm noch kurz hinterher, dann erhob sie sich von der Schaukel und hob die Blume auf. Sie duftete wundervoll. Nachdenklich drehte sie sie in den Händen und steckte sie sich schließlich ins Haar. Sie blieb noch eine Weile auf dem kleinen Hügel, bevor sie seufzend aufstand und hinunter zum Haus ging.

oOoOoOo

Sie wusste auch nicht, was sie da erwartete. Vielleicht zumindest eine Beschäftigung. In Godric's Hollow wusste sie nichts zu tun, sie kannte ja hier niemanden, Rachel war immer noch unterwegs und mit James war die Situation einfach nur noch merkwürdig. Noch dazu hatte sie kein Geld, sie konnte also auch nichts unternehmen. Sie hatte vor, sich als Heilerin zu bewerben, aber die Aufnahmeprüfungen dafür waren erst im September…

Sie hatte kaum einen Fuß ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt, da hörte sie einen lauten Knall aus der Küche. Neugierig schlich die den Flur entlang und blickte vorsichtig um die Ecke in die Küche hinein. Der Boden war übersät mit Keksen und Krümeln, dazwischen lagen Scherben. James versuchte Merlin festzuhalten, damit er nicht in die Scherben tapste, und gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab nicht fallen zu lassen. Über allem flog der Uhu, der ihr die Lilie gebracht hatte, verstört seine Runden, zumindest versuchte er es, da der Raum nicht ganz zu seiner Flügelspannweite passte. James wurde nun endlich der Katze mit einem sicheren Griff habhaft und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwand das Durcheinander auch schon wieder. Der Uhu landete auf dem Esstisch. „Ihr seid doch alle verrückt", murmelte James.

Lily trat lächelnd ins Zimmer. „Was ist denn hier passiert?"

„Ähm…", James fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Irgendwie mochte Lily mittlerweile diese Geste, die sich von einem Zeichen der Arroganz zu einem der Unsicherheit gewandelt hatte. „Naja, anscheinend mag dein Kater Eulenkekse, aber meine Eule mag definitiv keine Katzen. Da gab's hier ein kleines Chaos."

„Deine Eule?", fragte Lily fast beiläufig.

„Ja, er heißt Blacky. Den Namen hab ich ihm gegeben um Sirius zu ärgern…"

Sie trat näher und nahm ihm Merlin ab. „Na mein Kleiner, lass doch Blacky in Ruhe. Ich hab mich noch nicht mal bei ihm für die schöne Blume bedankt, die er mir gebracht hat." Sie nahm einen der restlichen Kekse, gab ihn dem Uhu und streichelte über sein Gefieder. Dann flog der Vogel zufrieden aus dem geöffneten Fenster davon.

James hatte jetzt erst bemerkt, dass sie die weiße Lilie im Haar trug. Sie sah wirklich toll aus. Sie trug ein leichtes Sommerkleid, ihre Haare fielen offen und leicht gewellt über ihren Rücken und die Blume war ein richtiges Highlight. Natürlich sah _seine _Lily immer toll aus. Er warf ihr einen langen, sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zu.

Lily fütterte derweil Merlin mit den Kekskrümeln, die Blacky übrig gelassen. Tatsächlich mochte der kleine Kater diese sehr gern. Auch wusste sie durchaus, dass James ihr die Blume geschickt hatte. Sie wusste nur nicht wie sie darauf reagieren sollte.

Er räusperte sich. „Ähm, Lily, also folgendermaßen. Während du draußen warst hat Sirius kurz durch den Kamin Bescheid gegeben, dass er eine tolle Wohnung in London, ganz in der Nähe der Winkelgasse, gefunden hat. Stell dir vor, kurzfristig hat Remus sich entschlossen mit ihm eine WG zu gründen, da die Wohnung doch recht groß war für einen… Naja, das können sie dir ja noch mal selbst erzählen. Auf jeden Fall haben sie jetzt eine richtige Junggesellenwohnung. Wir wollen darauf heute Abend einen trinken gehen. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Möchtest du mitkommen?"

Lily musste lächeln. Dann schüttelte sie aber bestimmt den Kopf. „Nein, geht ihr nur alleine, ein andermal komme ich vielleicht mit."

„Du kannst aber wirklich gerne mitkommen, du weißt ja, dass die Jungs dich mögen."

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung."

James nickte.

oOoOoOo

Den restlichen Nachmittag stromerte Lily durchs Dorf. Sie unterhielt sich mit ein paar Muggeln die hier wohnten und ihr gefiel, dass der Ort so klein war. Sie hatte sich immer gewünscht, so richtig auf dem Lande zu leben. Ihre Eltern hatten ein Haus in einer Kleinstadt, aber so ein Dorf war doch was anderes. Aber – durfte sie es schön finden? Konnte sie es mit sich vereinbaren, den Ort unter solchen Umständen schön zu finden? Immer diese ganze Verwirrung.

Und wenn James freundlich zu ihr war… weil er Mitleid mit ihr hatte? Sie war ihm wichtig, er sorgte sich… das glaubte sie ihm ja auch. Aber nur aus Pflichtgefühl? Heut Abend würde er sicher auch wieder Mädchen in irgendeiner Bar in London aufreißen…

Sie hatte doch immer gewusst, dass er sie früher immer nur ärgern wollte, wenn er sie ständig nach einem Date fragte… Und der Umstand, dass sie es nicht geschafft hat, sich nicht in ihn zu verlieben? Wer verliebte sich schon in den ‚Feind'? Es war lächerlich…

Wenigstens war sie heut Abend zum ersten Mal seit vier Tagen wieder richtig alleine und konnte so tun und lassen was sie wollte. Sie wusste nicht, ob James noch da war oder nicht, aber es war ihr auch egal.

Sie seufzte, als sie das Haus wieder betrat. Im Flur war sie dann fast in James hineingerannt. Schnell trat sie einen Schritt zurück und behielt so das Gleichgewicht.

„Ganz schön stürmisch heute", sagte er.

„Du bist ja noch hier", stellte Lily trocken fest.

„Hätte ich lieber verschwinden sollen, am besten für immer aus deinem Leben?", James sah sie skeptisch an.

Sie schluckte und senkte den Blick. „Ich, ähm… also, nein-"

Er unterbrach sie: „Ich wollte nur warten bis zu wiederkommst, ich mach mich jetzt gleich auf."

Sie nickte.

„Ich komm nicht ganz so spät wieder", sagte er noch und grinste sie an. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und küsste sie kurz auf die Lippen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um, verließ das Haus und apparierte nach ein einigen Metern.

Seufzend lehnte Lily sich an die Wand. Er machte sie verrückt. Sie atmete erstmal tief durch und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer um sich alleine einen schönen Abend zu machen.

ooOooOooOoo

James traf sich mit Sirius und Remus im tropfenden Kessel. Von dort aus wollten sie ein paar Muggelkneipen unsicher machen. Peter war irgendwie nicht auffindbar gewesen, aber das kümmerte die drei auch nicht weiter, denn er verschwand in letzter Zeit öfters. War wohl auf Jobsuche.

Sirius begrüßte James mit: „Na… wie geht's dem Ehemann? Und wo hat er sein Frauchen gelassen?"

James verdrehte die Augen und winkte ab: „Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehn, Pads."

„Und, bereust du es, jetzt verheiratet zu sein? Ist wohl nichts mit Mädels abschleppen heut Abend, oder wie haltet ihr das mit eurer Ehe… jaja, nichts ist mehr so wie früher…", philosophierte Sirius drauf los.

„Hatte ich denn eine Wahl? Ich war doch in derselben Situation wie Lily. Vielleicht mit dem Unterscheid, das ich damit besser umgehen konnte."

Remus kam hinzu und reichte seinen Freunden je eine Flasche Butterbier. „Danke Moony. Und nein, Padfoot, ich bereue es nicht, immerhin habe ich jetzt was ich immer wollte…"

Remus runzelte die Stirn: „Ganz so glücklich wirkst du aber nicht."

James seufzte. „Bin ich auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht wirklich was ich noch tun soll… Aber lasst uns nicht die Stimmung vermiesen, sondern erstmal losziehen."

oOoOoOo

Nach einigen Stunden unterwegs fanden sich James und Remus irgendwann alleine an einem Tisch in einem dunklen, verrauchten Pub wieder. Sirius hockte mit einer hübschen Brünetten an der Bar, flirtete und füllte das arme Ding mit Feuerwhisky ab.

James warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Remus. Er grinste. „Nunja… ihr beiden wohnt ja jetzt zusammen. In Sirius' Junggesellenwohnung werden bestimmt die Mädchen ein- und ausgehen… genau das passende für dich, du tust mir fast Leid, Moony."

„Passt schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen, damit werd ich schon fertig. Allerdings mache ich mir Sorgen um dich – läuft nicht so gut mit Lily, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich…", antwortete James vage.

„Willst du drüber reden?"

James lächelte seinen Freund an und nickte dann. Remus war einfach immer für sie alle da. Für ihn, für Sirius, für Peter, ja auch für Lily… über seine eigenen Probleme sprach er kaum, aber er war einer der besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen konnte.

„Aber lass uns woanders hingehn", bat James. Er blickte wieder in Sirius' Richtung. „Ihn lassen wir einfach hier, er wird's schon überleben." Er stand auf und ging rüber zu Sirius. Er musste ihn erst auf die Schulter schlagen damit er überhaupt mal die Augen von dem Mädchen nahm.

„Moony und ich hauen schon mal ab. Viel Spaß noch."

„Prongsie, du hättest dir ruhig heut Abend auch mal ein bisschen Spaß gönnen können, dann würdest du auch nicht schon so früh wieder gehen…", sagte Sirius.

„Passt schon, mach du einfach mal weiter hier."

Damit eilte James schon zurück zu Remus und die beiden verließen den Laden. Draußen apparierten sie in die neue Wohnung von Sirius und Remus.

oOoOoOo

James war ziemlich beeindruckt. Remus hatte ihn durch die Wohnung geführt und jetzt saßen sie noch bei einem Butterbier beisammen im Wohnzimmer. Wie durch Zauberei war die Wohnung natürlich schon komplett eingerichtet. Remus hatte sein altes Kinderzimmer bei seinen Eltern leer geräumt und Sirius hatte sich gleich mal noch ein paar eigene Möbel neu gekauft.

„Hübsch habt ihrs hier. Würde Lily sicher auch gefallen, schön hell, zentral gelegen…", begann James.

Remus nickte. „Aber jetzt erzähl mal… wie läuft es bei euch? Schlagt ihr euch die Köpfe ein?"

James seufzte: „Das wäre ja wenigstens etwas. Aber es ist irgendwie total komisch. Unser Umgang miteinander ist wirklich schwierig. Mal ist alles ganz okay und ich habe wirklich das Gefühl, ja, so kann es weitergehen und im nächsten Augenblick ist sie wieder total verschlossen und wirkt traurig. Ich habe ja wirklich alles versucht, ihr alles Mögliche versprochen, ihr gesagt, dass wir das zusammen schon packen…" Er erzählte Remus ein wenig davon, was in den letzten Tagen so geschehen war im Hause Potter.

„Hast du ihr gesagt was du für sie empfindest?"

James schloss kurz die Augen. Darüber hatte er auch schon nachgedacht und war zu keinem Schluss gekommen. Er nippte an seinem Butterbier und sagte schließlich: „Nein… ich habe Angst, weißt du? Angst, dass ich damit dann alles kaputt mache. Das sie mich abweist und sich dann total zurückzieht, so sehr, dass ich dann nicht mehr an sie rankomme…"

„Vielleicht weiß sie einfach nur nicht wie ernst du es mit ihr meinst. Gut, ihr seid jetzt verheiratet, daran ist nicht mehr zu rütteln… bei deinem Standpunkt in der Gesellschaft, eben wegen deines Vaters, könnt ihr es euch auch nicht leisten euch jemals zu trennen. Ganz ehrlich James, du liebst sie doch. Schon so lange. Wollt ihr ein Leben lang einfach so nebeneinanderher leben und für die Gesellschaft eine heile Welt spielen? Weil du den Mund nicht aufkriegst? Du hast jetzt die Chance, mit Lily glücklich zu werden. Vielleicht ist es nicht üblich eine Beziehung auf einer Ehe aufzubauen, ich bin sogar ziemlich sicher, dass das üblicherweise andersrum geht…" Er lächelte.

„Also - was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Immerhin bist du der Einfühlsamste von uns und du kennst Lily…"

„Rede doch noch mal mit ihr. Und sag ihr was du empfindest. So abstoßend findet sie dich doch gar nicht, sonst wäre sie schon längst über alle Berge."

James ließ sich auf dem Sofa tief zurücksinken. „Ich werd's mal versuchen. Jetzt brauch ich erstmal noch was zu trinken… Hast du noch was anderes da als Butterbier?"

oOoOoOo

_Hase und Pfeffer und so. °hatschi°_

_To be continued for one more time...  


* * *

_


	17. Chapter 17

_This is the end, you know..._

_So, meine Lieben :D Hier ist es nun, das 17. und letzte Kapitel von ... **Badezimmer**. Ich wollte es am Wochenende ja schon hochladen, aber vor lauter Stress komm ich zu gar nichts mehr. Es ist etwas kurz, but who cares, ich nicht. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Wenn nicht - °schultern zuck° - ich mochte auch das Ende von Breaking Dawn nicht :P | Aber keine Sorge, einfach lesen - und reviewen nicht vergessen :D  
_

_Vorher muss ich noch ein bisschen was loswerden:  
_

_Vielen Dank an Steffi °flausch°, die ewig unter Badezimmer leiden musste und an Larissa °knuddel°, meinen "größten Fan"  
_

_Special Thanks to Harlow Black, Valerie27, StylaChita, Georgie Lorraine, und Your Lily-Rose für eure Unterstützung und eure vielen lieben Reviews!  
_

* * *

oOoOo

**Chapter 17: Gefühle**

Es war später geworden als James gedacht hätte. Sie hatten noch ziemlich lange beisammen gesessen und irgendwann war auch Sirius nach Hause gekommen. Er hatte es aber anscheinend nicht geschafft ein Mädel abzuschleppen, das tat seiner Stimmung aber keinen Abbruch, hatte er doch schon so einiges intus.

Im Dunkel der Nacht schloss James die Tür seines Hauses auf und schlich leise hinein. Auf dem Flur sah er, dass Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer fiel. Er warf einen Blick hinein. Da lag seine Lily auf der Couch. Der kleine rote Kater schlief auf ihrem Bauch. Das Buch, das sie anscheinend gelesen hatte, war auf den Boden gefallen… Dieses Bild stimmte ihn unwahrscheinlich ruhig und glücklich. Er konnte kaum die Augen von ihr nehmen. Er kam nicht umhin zu ihr zu treten, sich vor dem Sofa in die Hocke sinken zu lassen und kurz über ihr Haar zu streichen.

Und auch er fühlte sich unwahrscheinlich müde. Also setzte er sich in einen der Sessel und beobachtete seinen Engel bis er bald darauf einschlief.

* * *

oOoOo

Wenige Stunden erwachte er wieder aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. In Sesseln war es halt nicht sonderlich bequem. Sein Blick fiel zunächst wieder auf seine Lily. Sie schlief immer noch zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa. Er lächelte. Es wunderte ihn, dass sie nicht zwischendurch mal aufgewacht war, sondern die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte. Leise, darauf bedacht sie nicht zu wecken, stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer.

* * *

oOoOo

Lily streckte und rekelte sich wohlig. Dann schlug sie die Augen auf. Das Wohnzimmer. War sie gestern Abend auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen? Sie blickte sich um. Das Buch, das sie gelesen hatte, war zu Boden gefallen. Langsam dämmerte es ihr wieder. Sie hatte vorgehabt aufzubleiben bis James heim kam. Aber sie musste wohl eingeschlafen sein. Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. Eigentlich wollte sie direkt zum Badezimmer, aber aus der Küche kam ihr der Geruch von frischen Brötchen entgegen. Neugierig blickte sie hinein und sah, dass James schon liebevoll den Frühstückstisch deckte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er auch gleich fröhlich, als er sie in der Tür entdeckte.

„Morgen", erwiderte sie.

„Ähm… ich habe Frühstück gemacht. Es ist gleich fertig." Sofort fuhr seine Hand wieder durch sein zerwuscheltes Haar.

Das ließ Lily unweigerlich lächeln und sie sagte: „Okay, ich komme gleich."

Eigentlich war er ganz süß, wenn er so unbeholfen versuchte ihr einen Gefallen zu tun. Irgendwie war er heute aber auch unsicherer als gestern….

* * *

oOoOo

Kurz darauf, erschien sie wieder in der Küche. Er hatte sogar aus dem Garten noch ein paar Blumen geholt und auf den Tisch gestellt. Überhaupt war er sehr bemüht, das fiel Lily sofort auf. Stirnrunzelnd setzte sie sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Und, war es dir gestern nicht doch zu langweilig hier alleine? Weißt du, nächstes Mal kannst du wirklich gerne mitkommen. Die Wohnung von Sirius und Remus ist auch wirklich schön, die musst du dir angucken. Sehr stilvoll, hätte ich Padfoot gar nicht zugetraut", begann James.

„Das ist bestimmt nur durch Remus guten Einfluss der Fall", erwiderte sie.

Er grinste sie an. „Das kann natürlich sein. Außerdem sollten wir beide auch mal weggehn in den nächsten Tagen. Ist doch langweilig hier zuhause."

Sie zuckte unentschlossen mit den Schultern.

Die restliche Zeit aßen sie ziemlich schweigsam. Als sie geendet hatten, fragte James: „Wollen wir einen Spaziergang machen?"

Diese Frage war ziemlich überraschend für Lily, aber sie nickte und gemeinsam traten sie in die Morgensonne von Godric's Hollow. Er führte sie aber schnell raus aus dem Dorf und sie gingen, immer noch schweigend, einen verschlungenen Waldweg hinauf. Auf den letzten Metern nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, abseits des Weges durch ein hohes Gebüsch. Und plötzlich standen sie auf einer Anhöhe und konnten des ganze Dorf und die Felder und Wälder dahinter sehen. Die Sonne tauchte alles in strahlendes Licht, Vögel zwitscherten und überhaupt wirkte alles sehr friedlich und schön.

Lily schloss die Augen und atmete tief die frische Morgenluft ein.

James hatte sich währenddessen schon im hohen Gras niedergelassen. „Komm, setzt dich bitte mal zu mir", bat er.

Sie ging hinüber und nahm neben ihm auf dem Boden Platz. Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„In Ordnung", sagte er, „also, eigentlich wollte ich nur mit dir reden und außerdem ist hier ein sehr schöner Ort…"

Lily nickte, sie biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr.

„Ich glaube wir haben in den letzten Tagen ziemlich aneinander vorbeigeredet… Weißt du eigentlich wie das ist, mit jemandem zusammenzuleben, sich zu bemühen und ihn doch nicht erreichen zu können?"

„Ich… ich… ja, ich glaube das weiß ich."

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht…" flüstere James.

„Und dann", sprach Lily leise weiter, „diese Ungewissheit zu spüren. Nicht zu wissen was richtig und was falsch ist, meine ich. Nicht zu wissen was zu tun. Nicht wissen was zu sagen."

„Oder zu sagen: ‚Ich liebe dich', und es aus vollem Herzen zu meinen." Er blickte sie aus den Augenwinkeln an.

Sie starrte ihn an, unfähig etwas zu erwidern.

„Lily..." Er wandte sich zu ihr um, um direkt in ihre grünen Augen zu sehen. „Ich liebe dich. Ich… ich habe dich, verflucht nochmal, schon immer geliebt. Ich habe es immer ernst mit dir gemeint. Alles was ich will, ist es mit dir glücklich zu sein. Auch wenn uns das Schicksal auf vielleicht unschöne Art zusammengebracht hat."

Aus seinen Worten klang so viel Ehrlichkeit, dass Lily ihm einfach glauben musste. Sie… sie liebte ihn ja auch, aber das ging ihr das nicht zu schnell? Sie hatte so eine Entscheidung noch nicht gefällt, aber andererseits, warum nicht, was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Sie war sprachlos, eine richtige Liebeserklärung hatte sie noch nie bekommen. Sie war überwältigt.

James lächelte sie an. Vielleicht hatte er sie jetzt doch ein bisschen geschockt, aber sie guckte jetzt so süß, dass er den Drang sie zu küssen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie vorsichtig auf die Lippen. Gleichzeitig schlang er seine Arme um sie und zog sie näher zu sich, was sie willentlich geschehen ließ. Sie erwiderte den Kuss fast augenblicklich.

Obwohl James sie nun ja in den letzten Tagen schon einige Male geküsst hatte, so erfuhr er doch erst jetzt dieses irrationale, besitzergreifende Gefühl. Endlich hatte er sie genau da, wo er sie sich jahrelang gewünscht hatte. In seinen Armen.

Lilys Hände fanden den Weg in sein schwarzes Haar, als sie den Kuss noch vertieften. Sie spürte seine Leidenschaft und seine wahren Gefühle für sie, ebenso wie sie von ihrer eigenen Reaktion überrascht war. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an.

Nach einer Zeit, die sich für beide wie eine nie endende Ewigkeit angefühlt hatte, lösten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander.

„Weißt du, dass ich mir Gefühle, die sich geändert haben, nicht eingestehen kann, weil ich meinen eigenen Gefühlen nicht vertraue und Angst habe, verletzt zu werden…? Und dass es mir vorallem sehr schwer fällt zuzugeben, wenn ich verloren habe?", begann Lily.

Er strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. „Ich glaube aber, dass man manchmal verlieren muss um zu gewinnen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, ließ seinen Blick über das Tal schweifen und fuhr dann fort: „Und ich hatte große Angst, wieder von dir zurückgewiesen zu werden… In der Schule war das irgendwie anders."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich damals immer abgewiesen habe, James. Ich wusste, dass ich dich verletze… ich konnte dir nur nicht begreiflich machen, dass ich nicht an dir interessiert war. Aber du wolltest ja nicht aufgeben."

Er grinste sie an und zog sie wieder an sich. „Weil ich immer gewusst habe, dass wir zusammengehören. Und ich dachte wirklich, die Hochzeit macht mir alles kaputt. Ich hatte nämlich noch todsichere Pläne, dich bis zum Schuljahresende rumzukriegen."

Sie lachte und schlug ihn spielerisch auf den Arm. Und dann blickte sie sich einfach nur lange in die Augen. Sie liebte ihn. Er liebte sie. Sie hatte sich früher immer gefragt wie Liebe überhaupt zustande kam. Es kam ihr auch unwirklich vor, dass von allen Menschen auf der Welt sich grade genau zwei Menschen ineinander verlieben würden. Dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie nie den jemanden auf der Welt finden würde, der für sich bestimmt sei. Es musste erst so etwas wie eine vollkommen unfreiwillige, ungeplante Hochzeit mit ihrem selbsterklärten ‚größten Feind' stattfinden, damit sie die Augen öffnete. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es tief drinnen doch schon immer gewusst. Jahrelang hatte sie ihr Herz aber vollkommen abgeschirmt dagegen, sich in irgendjemanden zu verlieben. Und dann war es James Potter, derjenige gegen den sie sich jahrelang mit aller Kraft gewehrt hatte. Den das Schicksal dann doch mit ihr verbunden hatte.

Und jetzt fühlte sich alles so unendlich richtig an. Das musste es sein. Das musste Liebe sein.

„Egal was alle sagen oder denken, Flower: Ich wusste schon immer, dass wir zusammengehören." Damit küsste er sie wieder. Sie lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Er hatte Recht. Sie hatten noch so viel vor sich, ein ganzes Leben zusammen, dessen sich beide jetzt erst bewusst wurden.

„Ich liebe dich auch, James."

_~ The End ~_

_Denn hier hört die Geschichte auf._  


* * *

oOoOo

**_Danke an alle, die es bis hierher geschafft haben! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet mit Badezimmer genauso viel Spaß wie ich :D_**

**_Yours, Feu de Neige a.k.a. Annie  
_**


End file.
